


Hidden Marks

by Sera_Fina



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, College, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_Fina/pseuds/Sera_Fina
Summary: Wrapping his own arms around her shoulders, Namjoon pulled her in, resting his head on the crown of her head, his heart beating steadily, which Sera heard and smiled to herself. Even with his odd lengthy limbs, they fit together perfectly, "Sera, I'm falling in love with you, that I want to convince you not to go, but I trust you. I just want you to be happy, to never cry over us again. I can't promise you that if you choose to stay with us, everything will be rainbows and sunshine, but I promise you that we won't give up on you, on this relationship. We're not perfect like everyone thinks we are, we're not the perfect bunch of soulmates, we have problems as a group and individuals, secrets that we all keep, burdens that we try to carry on our own. Though we all have each other, to fall back on when things get brought, and that includes you now. We're soulmates, so if anything happens, don't be scared to tell us.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Original Character(s), Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. 1: Covering Up

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2231

[edited]  
*****  
I wasn't stupid.

I wasn't blind.

I wasn't ignorant.

I knew for a fact that those seven handsome people were my soulmates, and that was the very reason why I stayed away.

It wasn't easy, especially when we all attended the same university, and we all shared the same friend group. Maybe that was the reason why I became distant from my friends, to avoid them. In return, I all but removed myself from the social world, opting to just be left alone.

My friends still try though, the ones I've known since middle school stuck around. They knew me and saw me for who I am, and knew that whatever I was going through, I never meant to push them away in the process. Those people were the ones who kept me sane, the ones that made all the empty and lonely feelings bearable. The very reason why I still wake up,

Yet, it was beginning to not be enough anymore.

I knew they were my soulmates, but they didn't.

They didn't know, so I was the only one suffering, and that was fine. As long as they left me alone, and never see my marks, everything would be fine.

After all, they have already given up on finding their eighth soulmate, and instead, added a girl into their addition, that they loved so very much. They all loved each other so very much.

So how can I possibly interfere and ruin something that was sure pure and precious as their love? How can I taint something like that with my own presence? How can I possibly fit in that beautiful love they have?

The answer is: I don't.

I just remind myself that everything will be alright, as the marks on my arm burn like acid, my mind slowly dwindling away and my own soul slowly disappearing.

As long as they're all happy, I'll gladly stay stupid, stay blind and stay ignorant.

*****

Wrapping my left arm up in bandages, I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed I didn't have much time before I needed to head out for class.

Grunting in frustration, I didn't have time to readjust the bandages as I wrapped them up too tightly. I'd just have to endure the slight numbness that tightness brought with it, and fix it whenever I have the chance. Someplace where no one will see the marks I cover underneath.

I quickly grabbed for my black jacket and threw it on half-hazardously before slinging on my backpack.

When I approached the door, my roommate was finally up, with her messy light brown hair tied into a ponytail that got messed up due to sleep. Tired light brown eyes gazed sleepily at me, before she waved a tired goodbye, and mumbled something about having a good day. Sleep still edging in her mind.

"Lock the door okay Kimie?" I called out to her, as I walked out the door and ready to face another day of classes.

Kimie was lucky, she didn't have any morning classes like me, and doesn't have to wake up early to get ready. I, however, accidentally fell asleep the night they made class registrations available, and was lucky enough to have a 10 am class instead of a 7 am class. I honestly believe my brain wouldn't be ready for organic chemistry at 7 am in the morning, not that it was even ready for 10 am.

A reminder to not get drunk again during registration dates.

"Hey, Sera!" A voice distracted me from my thoughts and my phone, causing me to look up and smile slightly at the excited girl who was walking quickly over me. She seemed tired as she carried a few notebooks, now she had a 7 am class sadly.

Her outfit matched her tired appearance, with a black university sweater that was a few sizes too big, along with already faded black ripped jeans and slip-on checkered vans. Black hair tied plainly into a ponytail, and hazel eyes covered by round, black-framed glasses.

When she finally reached me, she had a wide grin on her face, "You seem dazzling as ever."

Rolling my eyes, my smile quickly slipped from my face as I noticed two people approaching us. Such handsome faces always make my heart skip a beat, and my marks to hurt ever so painfully.

"I don't have time right now Lilia," I spoke, trying to make sure my voice didn't sound rushed or rude, "I can't be late again or my professor is gonna kill me," my eyes flickered back to the two boys, who were fast approaching, my heartbeat quickening up.

Lilia was going to protest, but I guess I wasn't really that good at faking a calm demeanor. With only a sigh, she pushed a white bag into my hands that I didn't notice she was carrying, "I'll call you after your classes okay? Make sure you eat breakfast, you always forget and it's starting to show," she always took care of me, and worried for me.

With a grateful smile, I walked away from her and to my classes, avoiding the two painfully good looking men who cheerfully greeted Lilia.

*****

"Shes always covering up her marks," Lilia mumbled to herself, but her two male friends who she walked beside with heard her, "When we were in middle school she was the most excited about finding her soulmate, always showing off her marks. Now I can't even remember what they look like."

A boy, who looked so beautiful it causes people to sometimes forget how to breathe. He glowed and shined in the sun, with his golden blond hair always messily perfectly parted and paired with the warmest chocolate brown eyes. His skin was flawless and perfect, as it looked creamy and soft, along with his sharp jawline. While he may not be the tallest out of his group, he still was a considerable height, as he was a few inches taller then Lilia.

"Sera Noona never really talks to me," the beautiful blond spoke, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "Does she not like me?"

"How can anyone not like you Jiminie?" Lilia laughed, bumping shoulders slightly with the blond playfully, "She's just been busy these days, with her going into medical school next year, Sera just has a lot on her shoulders."

Jimin only nodded, pushing aside the thought of Sera not possibly liking him, even though it did bother him. After all, they had many of the same friends, and he always hears so many good things about Sera, how she is a kind, energetic and goofy person. However, all he can see is someone who is distant, quiet and cold, the complete opposite of how others describe her as.

Maybe she acts cold and distant only for him, "I'll be cheering for her!" Jimin replied, back to his bubbly self, as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

The man next to him, compared to Jimin, looked like a fallen angel with his looks. Silver hair was fluffy and parted in the middle to reveal his much darker gray eyes like they were storms brewing in them. Skin slightly tanner then Jimin's as his features were sharper and defined, and he was slightly taller than Jimin.

"Did you tell her about the plans for next week?" He asked, voice deep and alluring.

Shaking her head, Lilia let out a defeated sigh, "She was running late to class, I'll just call her after."

She didn't want to voice her thoughts, tell the boys that Sera would most definitely say she couldn't come. Lilia couldn't bring herself to crush the boy's hopes of getting closer to her, because she knew Sera wanted nothing to do with them. Now knowing why, but it was so obvious to her, the way she stayed quiet and distant when they were around, along with their other five soulmates, how she would always make excuses to leave, like just now, or flat out refuse to come to any events if she knew any of the seven boys were going to be there.

Lilia just couldn't phantom why Sera would not want to get close with them.

It was so obvious to Lilia, but not to the seven boys. They just thought she was busy, and they had all wanted to get close to her and become good friends. To become good friends with their girlfriend's best friend.

Lilia had tried to confront Sera about this, but she always ignored it and changed the subject. After knowing Sera for years, and knowing when to push a subject or not, Lilia knew this was a subject she could not push, or Sera would break into pieces and she didn't know if she can put them back together.

*****

"Remember to finish and turn in the homework online!" The professor called out, before allowing the students to leave for the day, after an hour of drilling more knowledge into their heads.

Letting out a tired groan and a silent scream of frustration from the homework, I gathered my stuff and slowly placed them all in my bag. My left arm has become numb, but paranoia prevented me from fixing it in public. I'd have to go to the bathrooms to loosen it up, and hopefully, no one interrupts my journey, because my arm was aching from pain and I just needed to be left alone.

I sadly only got a few steps out of class before my hopes were crushed, "Hey darling!" I rolled my eyes from the nickname.

"Bacon," I replied, a slight smile on my lips, knowing he hated that nickname. Especially when his smirk slipped from his lips, "Kidding, what's up Hyunnie?"

When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders playfully, "Nothing much, just saw you and wanted to say hi to my favorite girl."

I nudged him for that, and playfully messed up his light pink hair, causing him to whine slightly and my smile to grow. He tried giving me a glare, but with his warm brown eyes, he was hardly intimidating.

Baekhyun was one of my childhood friends, someone I knew since middle school and stuck close to each other. He was the only one who knew about the marks and who I share it with. Something he swore to never reveal and to never talk about it with me.

"As much as I love you Hyunnie, my arm is about to fall off and I need to go to the bathroom," I spoke, speed walking to the nearest bathroom, which was not near at all, Baekhyun following me easily, "did you need something?"

"Let's go out next week!" He spoke excitedly, luckily he decided to not comment on my arm falling off. Hyunnie honestly was the best and never pushed me to do or say anything I didn't want to do, "There's this fair next week I wanted to go with you. Let's go together!"

People easily assumed that Baekhyun and I were dating, some even assumed we were soulmates. How far they were from the truth. Everything between us was purely platonic, but with how he speaks, it's easy to mistake our friendship for more. Maybe that was for the best. So people don't assume who my soulmates are.

"Is anyone else gonna go?"

"Nope! It'll be just you and me, consider yourself lucky."

Chuckling, I punched his arm gently, "It's a date then I guess."

*****

Grumbling underneath my breath, I put back on my jacket after adjusting the bandages and walked out the stall. Quickly washing my hand as to not look gross, I walked out of the bathroom, to where Baekhyun was waiting for me, and he was not alone.

Jimin and Taehyung were there, chatting with him, but when they heard the bathroom doors close, their eyes snapped up. I didn't meet their eyes.

No, I concentrated at Baekhyun, who seemed like he didn't know what to do, and I just offered him a smile, "Sorry Hyunnie, but something came up and I gotta go."

He instantly knew it was a lie, but he always played along with it, "Don't worry about it, darling!" He gave me a thumbs-up, and a grin, "We're still on for next week right? I'll make sure to buy you lots of food to keep you happy."

Grinning warily, I felt their eyes on me. It scorched. My mark scorched, it was painful and I wanted to rip my bandages up, but I didn't dare.

"Yep," finally I glanced at the two beautiful boys, but didn't quite meet their eyes, "See you guys later!"

When I went to turn around, I was stopped as Jimin quickly called out to me, "Wait for me Sera Noona!" My heart stopped momentarily when I heard my name leave his lips. It skipped a beat and I willed myself to not just melt at the spot.

Turning around stiffly, I forced a smile on my face, "You need something Jimin?"

I noticed the way there was a frown on his lips, as he purses them momentarily, "You have plans already for next week?"

For some reason, my heart ached at his disappointed tone, but I ignored it and focused keeping the smile on my face, "Yeah! I'm going on a date with Hyunni," this was common as the said boy didn't even blink an eye to that comment.

Nearly everyone in our friend group believed that he and I were dating, that we just never made things official.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed how Taehyung frowned a bit.

Jimin's face fell further, shoulders dropped, but he tried to play it off with a chuckle that was dry and fake. His eyes held disappointment in them, a disappointment for me.

"Oh I see," he finally broke, after a moment of silence, "I'll see you later Sera Noona." 

*****  
Chapter 2 Preview: A small sign hung below the section I walked into and sat on one of the chairs. Like usual on a non-busy night like Monday, no one was here. It was only me, and luckily no one from college has ever seen me seated in this area. However, just for extra precaution, I put my hoodie up and turned towards the wall while crossing my legs. I had put away my earbuds the moment I stepped in, so I can listen for my name.

I stared blankly at the beige white wall.

They told me that beige white was better than pure white, as it's more calming and less intense.

It never mattered to me.  
*****  
Soulmate mark: A person is born with an identical mark to their soulmates. Each soulmate mark is unique and can be located anywhere. Everyone with the same mark is soulmates.

A bond is formed when the person sees their soulmates mark. When the bond is formed but is not reinforced, it causes a strain on the bond, and on a person's soul, mental and physical health is also affected. However, if only one person sees their soulmates mark, then they are the only ones affected by the bond, not their soulmate (if they hadn't seen their mark.)

Example: Timmy sees his soulmate mark on Lilia, but she's doesn't see the mark on Timmy. This means Timmy is the only one affected by the bond, and if he doesn't reinforce it aka be with Lilia, then the mark will begin to hurt, their bond begins to become damaged along with their soul. Al this time, Lilia isn't even effected.


	2. Soul Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small sign hung below the section I walked into and sat on one of the chairs. Like usual on a non-busy night like Monday, no one was here. It was only me, and luckily no one from college has ever seen me seated in this area. However, just for extra precaution, I put my hoodie up and turned towards the wall while crossing my legs. I had put away my earbuds the moment I stepped in, so I can listen for my name.
> 
> I stared blankly at the beige white wall.
> 
> They told me that beige white was better than pure white, as it's more calming and less intense.
> 
> It never mattered to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2279

[Edited]  
"Cutie Sera!" A voice yelled, cutting through the noise of the crowd, causing some to stare and give annoyed glances. Most importantly, causing me too nearly choke of my coffee as I looked up, to find an ever so excited Lilia.

She skipped over to me, and I looked behind the two figures following close behind her. There were always two behind her.

Jimin and the ray of sunshine that is Hoseok, with his strong jawbone, high cheekbones, and his perfect cupid nose. Honestly, it just wasn't fair to normal people with how handsome he looked, and to add it all up, his never wavering cheerfulness and that smile of his. It can make any girl swoon and be at his feet.

"Are you really not free next week?" Lilia whined the moment she reached me, taking one of the three empty seats at my table, Hoseok and Jimin taking the other two, "I was gonna invite you to go to a parade with us."

"Sorry," I mumbled out, feeling very aware of Hoseok's proximity as he sat next to me. The marks on my left arm acting up, and causing me to wince slightly in pain, "Hyunnie asked me after class to go out with him next week."

Sighing in defeat, Lilia sunk into her chair, as she absentmindedly reached for Jimin's hand, and they interlocked fingers. It caused a tightness in my chest, as I bit down on my lips to stop the whimper of pain, the marks felt like acid on my skin. I forced my eyes to tear away from their hands and to look at the notebook that was in front of me.

"I swear, you and Baek are practically soulmates. Why don't you guys just get together and date already?"

I knew Lilia didn't mean to sound mean or judgmental. I knew she only had the best of intentions with her words, and just wanted me to be happy. She always just wanted me to be happy.

But with the massive headache I've been feeling all day, the immense pain on my left arm, and the tightness of my chest, I couldn't help but get irritated, "Wouldn't it be so simple if I could just choose my soulmate?" Like Lilia didn't mean to offend me, I didn't mean to be so harsh with my tone.

It took her by surprise, as she stared at me with wide eyes, and I felt Jimin and Hoseok's cautious eyes. Their gaze was a warning, and it only caused to worsen my mood as I began to gather my stuff, "I'm sorry, let's hang out another time. Okay?" I forced another smile on my lips, and I already knew I couldn't fake it this time because after a few seconds I let it slip off.

I was so tired of smiling.

Lilia only nodded, as she stood up with me as well, "Is everything okay Sera? You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just stressed with all my classes and trying to figure out where I'm going to medical school next year."

"Wait! You're not gonna go to medical school here?" Lilia suddenly asked. I realized what I said and cursed at myself mentally. She wasn't supposed to find out that I planned on leaving, "Say psyche right now!"

"We'll talk later okay?" I mumbled, and before Lilia could ask any more questions or try to stop me, I already turned around and quickly walked away. My eyes were burning as my chest pounded painfully on my chest, as I heard Hoseok's sweet and gentle voice directed towards Lilia, to soothe her.

It only made the pain even worst.

*****

"I'm sure Sera was planning to tell us eventually," Kimie tried to reason out with Lilia, watching as her friend paced around in the café, a mix of anxiety and frustration running through her.

"Are we not her friends?" Lilia snapped back angrily, running a hand through her black hair as she continued back with her pacing, "She never tells us anything anymore or even wants to hang out with us! It's always Baekhyun she's with now, does she even consider us as friends?"

"Sera's known Baekhyun since middle school Lils. Plus you know she never liked talking about soulmates and stuff."

"At least her soulmate has a chance of being alive! My died years ago!" It just came out of her, without thinking as her emotions got the best of her. Hazel eyes apologetically met with similar gray ones, a silent apology passing between their gazes.

Kimie finally stood up, before not so gently, forcing Lilia to sit down in her original spot, and pushed a glass of iced water into her hands. Then she glanced to the three boys who sat at the opposite end of the table, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Yoongi sat there.

Yoongi was smaller in stature compared to Taehyung and Hoseok, but it didn't make him any lesser. He had an overall softer feature, with beautiful piercing gray eyes, soft white hair, and pouty lips. While he may be shorter than the other two, he was still intimidating with his blank and bored look, but if you can get past that, you'll be faced with a gummy smile Yoongi.

"You need to calm down Lilia. Whatever choice Sera decided to make, we have to cheer her on," Kimie tried to sweeten her voice, but it just wasn't like her to be soft and gentle, and it came out more rough than intended.

Lilia took a sip of the water, before placing the glass down on the table, as she slumped against her chair, "It's just that...Sera's changed so much since high school, and we used to be so close. I just miss the old Sera, and I feel like I don't even know her anymore.

"She hasn't changed if you asked me," Kimie sighed, plopping down on the chair next to Lilia, "She's the same since high school, she just doesn't have a lot of time to hang out anymore, and stopped obsessing about her soulmate."

"And I think that's the problem."

*****

I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep, to just allow my sore body to rest, but I couldn't.

Leaning my head against the window of the bus, I shut my eyes momentarily, listening to the soothing beats that came from my earbuds. Trying to calm down my nerves, and distress a little, as today has been nothing but stressful, having to finish my chem homework, studying for the test at the end of the week, and my mind wandering back to when I snapped at Lilia.

I never meant to do it, but everything has just become too much, and the sight of her holding hands with Jimin...it was just too much.

These past years have just been too much, and it's only getting harder. That was why I needed an escape, and next year was an important opportunity to do so. While I may be leaving so much behind, at least I'll be leaving behind the pain of it all.

The pain of watching my best friend be in love and in such a loving and pure relationship, with my soulmates.

When I felt the bus come to a stop, I forced my eyes opened and got off along with a few passengers. As soon as I stepped out, I was met with the bustling city air.

My feet walked on instinct, I've been here so many times, that few of the vendors I passed by greeted me. Occasionally on my way back I would stop by and get some food, and would have a chat with some elders running the stalls. I always enjoyed listening to their stories and whatever wisdom they had to offer me,

It only took a few minutes to reach the large hospital, as it wasn't too busy with it only being Monday, and people weren't too crazy on Mondays. As I reached the reception desk, the same lady who always sat there, busy typing away at her computer, and when we made eye contact, she smiled widely at me.

"Miss. Han," the reception lady greeted, "you can head up, and I can get you checked in alright?"

I nodded and gave her a small, "thank you".

I've been here so many times that even the workers came familiarized with me. When the people at the hospital recognized you, and you don't even work there, that isn't a good thing. That's why behind the ladies smile, was sympathy because she already knew why I was here. I hated it.

Usually, I avoid taking the elevator, it was only on the third floor. I usually sit down all day, and taking the stairs would usually be some way to be more active in my sedentary life, but I felt so weak. If I were to take the stairs, then I would most likely just fall, and end up in a hospital bed for another reason then I intended.

So I took the elevator up, and luckily no one was on it, and it did not make a stop on the second floor, and I calmly walked off and headed towards the usual spot.

Soul Therapy

A small sign hung below the section I walked into and sat on one of the chairs. Like usual on a non-busy night like Monday, no one was here. It was only me, and luckily no one from college has ever seen me seated in this area. However, just for extra precaution, I put my hoodie up and turned towards the wall while crossing my legs. I had put away my earbuds the moment I stepped in, so I can listen for my name.

I stared blankly at the beige white wall.

They told me that beige white was better than pure white, as it's more calming and less intense.

It never mattered to me.

Who knows how long before the sound of my name snapped me out of my dozing, as I quickly stood up, and looked at the smiling nurse in front of me, "Miss. Han, how are you feeling today?" She asked me as she leads me through the doors, and into a room, I was all too familiar with.

"Like crap," I spoke bluntly. There was no use to beating around the bush, I just needed them to get me better, so I can go home and sleep. I've already told Kimie that I was going to come home late.

The nurse chuckled at my response, as she sat me down in one of those chairs you would find at the dentist, and instantly began to take my vitals, "A rough day Miss. Han?" It was all routine, she took my temperature, pulse ox, blood pressure and heartbeat.

"It's always the same, but my left arm has been hurting all day, and I have this massive headache that won't go away."

Nodding, the nurse finished with my vitals, before asking me to remove my jacket, and that she was going to unwrap my arm. I didn't verbally reply, but only obliged, and when she went and began to remove the bandages, I looked away. Something in me didn't want to see the marks that I have always had since I was born. To see the black patterns I have always fantasized during my younger years. Maybe I just didn't want to be reminded of something I could never have.

"The marks seem to be more grayish than black," the nurse noted out loud, as she prodded at my hands, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how badly is the pain right now."

"A seven," if it was any other nurse they would have thought I was exaggerating, but everyone knew that I just hid the pain well. I have learned to hide the pain well.

"I'll call the doctor so you can start your treatment as soon as possible, okay?"

She left, but eventually, she returned a few minutes later, followed by my usual doctor.

"Miss. Han," The doctor greeted me, an air of confidence around her, something I no longer had. Confidence.

I only nodded tiredly back, as she looked at my charts and soon to my arm, "You already know the cause of this, you are mentally aware of who your soulmates are, and yet you are not with them, and they are with someone who are not their soulmate."

How could I reply to that?

So I didn't and just stayed quiet, causing the doctor to sigh.

She then ordered the nurse to prepare the treatment, as she grabbed one of those stool chairs with wheels on them, and sat in front of me. Her stern gaze made me squirm slightly in my chair, and I already knew what she was gonna say, "We're gonna use an I.V today for your treatment, and to help with your physical health we're gonna place an oxygen mask on you, your pulse ox is low. I'm gonna keep you here for tonight, so we're gonna move you to a room, your stats were all extremely low today, and I want to monitor you throughout the night."

I nodded blankly, any chance of me coming home was gone and I needed to find an excuse to tell Kimie.

"This treatment is only temporary to fix your soulmate bond, and ultimately your soul. The only true cure for this is to be with your soulmates."

"You know that I can't doc."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't ever break the promise I made."   
*****  
Chapter 3 Preview:  
"Please-" I wheezed out, unable to say anything else as I crouched down, trying to wrap myself into a ball. All I wanted to do was disappear and be alone, "It hurts," groaning out, I hissed out in pain, almost tempting to tear away at my own bandages. But that would only ruin everything, "I'm sorry."


	3. What are you Hiding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please-" I wheezed out, unable to say anything else as I crouched down, trying to wrap myself into a ball. All I wanted to do was disappear and be alone, "It hurts," groaning out, I hissed out in pain, almost tempting to tear away at my own bandages. But that would only ruin everything, "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2284

[Edited]  
Monday night I emailed my professors to let them know I wouldn't attend classes for Tuesday, and exhaustion finally caught up to me that night as I went to sleep, with several needles in my arm, an oxygen mask around my mouth, with the beeping of the monitor. I woke up like that Tuesday afternoon.

Groggily, I removed the annoying mask from my face and pushed my hair away from my face as I glared weakly at the open curtain, as the sunlight was the one to interrupt me from my sleep. The temptation to just knock down the beeping monitor next to me was strong, but I just shifted in the bed, my sore muscles tensed slightly when I shifted to my side a bit. A groan escaped my mouth, wanting to fall back to sleep, but I couldn't.

Reaching for my phone in my bedside table, I winced slightly at the dozens of missed calls and text I received, mainly from Lilia, Kimie and Baekhyun.

Feeling slightly guilty, but not knowing what to say, I sent them a mass message that said I was fine, before putting my phone on mute, so I didn't have to deal with their endless questions of where I was at.

However, I sent Baekhyun a private text:

Can you come to the hospital whenever you have time? Please don't tell anyone I'm here.

I felt like absolute garbage, but at least the burning from my marks ceased, and the headache was gone.

Soon the same nurse from last night came, with her usual bright smile, "Miss. Han, how was your sleep?"

"My whole body is sore," My voice was scratchy, as I gratefully took the water that the nurse offered, "When can I leave?"

The nurse checked my vitals and told me everything seemed to be normal and would inform the doctor before giving me an estimate of when I'll be discharged. She left me alone to my own thoughts, as I settled back into my bed, my eyes heavy, but refusing to sleep. While I may be physically better, it didn't mean I was mentally better. It didn't stop that aching feeling I felt in my chest, the loneliness and emptiness I felt.

After a bit the nurse came back with the doctor, who went over my vitals and charts again, before asking me how I was feeling and replied that I was much better.

"There's this procedure in America," The doctor suddenly spoke, as she was typing away from the computer, looking away from me, "That gets rid of the soulmate mark, and terminates the soulmate bond. It hasn't been approved in Korea, but in America, it has an 80% success rate."

I didn't reply, but I unconsciously shifted the covers to hide the marks, which I knew would be black instead of gray now, as the therapy worked it's magic to repair the bond and in the end my soul. However, there was only so much it could fix, especially when I've been doing the same treatment for nearly four years.

"I assumed you already called someone to pick you up, I'll have your paper works prepared. You can leave in about two hours."

*****

"What is going to be your excuse to Kimie and Lilia? They've been worried about you all day," Baekhyun asked, breaking the silence in his car. The radio was on low, nothing more than a buzz in the background.

Shifting my eyes to glance slightly at the pick haired guy, I turned my body farther away from him, "Just tell them I went a male strip club and I had some fun," I snorted out, not wanting to think about how to deal with my two friends. That was also the reason why we were currently heading towards Baekhyun's apartment, so I can rest more before I return to my dorms and most likely to an awaiting Kimie with a Lilia by her side.

"You're getting worst Sera," he spoke once more, this time his voice more serious causing me to stiffen up a little, "The treatments been getting less and less effective. Give or take a couple of months before those don't even work. Then what?"

"Then I head to America."

"For what?"

"To get rid of the soulmate bond, and probably go to medical school there."

*****

I was mentally and physically exhausted as I walked up the stairs. Nearly falling several times, and I just wished some unknown being would just come, sweep me off my feet and to my bed. Then I wouldn't have to face Lilia and Kimie, after facing Baekhyun.

All we did for a straight hour was scream at each other, yell, fight, and insult one another.

After my announcement of going to America and for what reason, Baekhyun exploded, calling my decision stupid. I of course argued back and tried to defend my decision. We hurled insults after insults at each other, both angry for completely different reasons, and I was the first to break. After our hour of fighting, I spent an hour crying with Baekhyun trying to comfort me, both of us apologizing, before I decided it was time to go back to my dorm.

I wished I accepted the offer to stay at his place for the night, as I pushed my key into the door and pushed it open.

Along with Kimie and Lilia, were two other people that I just wasn't mentally prepared to deal with. Even so, my heart skipped a beat when I saw them.

Sitting on one of the couches in the living room was some would say, the perfect man to exist. With his broad shoulders and slim waist, every girls dream body for their boyfriend. Well-defined facial features with slight cat-like eyes, which were a rich brown color, with a pair of plump lips. His dark black hair stood out against her perfect skin, and he really was a worldwide handsome guy.

Sitting next to him was another breathtakingly beautiful person, large brown doe eyes could make any girl swoon, especially his double eyelids that many people in Korea dreamed to have. He was still well-defined but had almost like a child aspect to him, and whenever he smiled he looked like a bunny. He was Mr. Heartthrob.

"Where the hell have you been!" It was Lilia to speak of more yell once I closed the door, "Do you know how worried we all were! And all you offered was a lame-ass, 'I'm fine, don't worry about me."

I didn't respond, didn't even think as I just stood there, blankly staring back at Lilia who looked furious.

"You didn't even come back last night and came back late today! What in the hell is going on with you Sera?"

What is going on with me?

Is there something wrong with me?

The answer is most certainly.

"I've been trying to be a supportive friend, but it's getting hard when all you do is push us all away! Did I do something wrong? I'm your fucking friend, just talk to me!"

I watched as Jin stood up, and walked behind Lilia and placed comforting hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down. It caused an immense pain within me and it took everything in me to not double over in pain.

Of course, it didn't calm Lilia down, as she only pushed Jin's hands away, and took a step closer to me.

"Do you even consider me a friend? All you ever talk to now is Baekhyun, is he your soulmate? Just tell me something, anything because I have no idea what's going on with you anymore."

There's the odd word again; soulmate. The very word I used to swoon over in middle school, to dream about finding my own. Now it's the bane of my existence.

"Let alone how mean you've been acting to my boyfriends! They've done nothing but try to befriend you, but all you do is push them away!"

Because it hurts to be around them.

"And you're moving universities and you didn't even tell me. Did you even plan on telling me?"

Without thinking, I opened up the white paper bag I was holding the whole time, and pulled out a clear orange bottle, with paper around it. The prescription my doctor gave me.

Overwhelming anger came over me, as I suddenly raised my hands and threw it harshly against the wooden floor, causing the lid to fly open. Several small white pills scattered across the floor, as the loud sound caused the room to go silence. The only thing that can be heard was my heavy breathing.

Bringing up a hand to run over my temples, to try to comfort myself, I didn't dare to look at Lilia, "I'm tired Lilia," I spoke quietly. My voice was raspy as I tugged at the collar of my shirt. It was becoming hard to breathe.

Kimie finally stood up from the couch, and with a concerned expression, she walked towards me. Instinctively I brought my left arm to my chest, and backed away, and lowered my gaze

She seemed taken aback from this, as she stopped in her track and frowned, "Sera, we were just concerned about you, ignore Lilia."

"I just..." I stuttered as my voice shook and I hated it, "I'm just tired. I'll pick up my stuff and head to Baekhyun's. Sorry for bothering you."

When I made an attempt to move around Kimie and to escape my room, Lilia roughly grabbed my left arm, stopping me. However, her stopping me wasn't the problem, it was the fact that her hands were on my marks. Without even realizing it, I began to tremble, as I tried to yank my arm out of her grasp, but she had an iron grip on it.

"You're always covering your mark, what the hell do you have to hide? Do you even see us as your friends?" I watched as her other hand reached up to my left arm, towards the ends of the bandages, with intent to take it off.

Panic overcame me, as with my free hand I roughly pushed her away, causing her to bump into Jungkook. The sight of Lilia in his arms only caused everything to be worst. Backing away, I bumped into Kimie who was yelling at Lilia.

I couldn't think straight, my mind was everywhere, and I was having a panic attack. With my breathing heavy, I wrapped my arms around myself, and closed my eyes. The feeling of Kimie's arms around me, trying to comfort me, only made the pain and anxiety worst, my left arm burning so painfully as I chocked out a sob.

"Please-" I wheezed out, unable to say anything else as I crouched down, trying to wrap myself into a ball. All I wanted to do was disappear and be alone, "It hurts," groaning out, I hissed out in pain, almost tempting to tear away at my own bandages. But that would only ruin everything, "I'm sorry."

"Sera," Kimie spoke worriedly, crouching in front of me, but I refused to look at her, "you're having a panic attack, you need to breathe slower.

It was easier said than done, as it felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. Especially when I heard the two men in the room whispering comforting words to Lilia. There was unbearable pain, something that I haven't felt before as I forced my eyes open and met Jungkook's concerned brown eyes staring back at me.

Breaking away the eye contact, I forced a reminder that he was only concerned for as a friend. Nothing more.

I don't know how long we all stayed like that, Lilia staring at me with uncertainty written on her face, Kimie standing slightly in front of me as if protecting me from Lilia. Jin kept his hands on his girlfriend, to calm her down as Jungkook stared at me with an unreadable expression.

Swallowing hard, with shaky legs, I stood up, and pushed Kimie to the side slightly, just wanting to go to my room.

No one made a move, but their eyes were on me as I moved past them, with every intent to just disappear until I was forced to go back to class.

However, when I passed Jungkook, I don't know what force overcame him, but suddenly he raised his arm to grip my left wrist. So dangerously close to my marks.

When I snapped my head to look at him, he had a concerned expression, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but just closed it.

There was a familiar spark where our skin touched, and any other time it would make me feel much lighter, the mark to hurt just slightly less. This was different though, as my heart constricted, the mark on my left arm flaring up once more.

Without thinking, I harshly yanked my arm out of his grip, "Just leave me the fuck alone!" I all but screamed out, not caring when he flinched away from me, "You and all your stupid soulmates, just leave me the fuck alone!"

I didn't wait for a reply, as I stormed into my room, making a note to lock it behind me.

Throwing myself onto my bed, I was breathing heavy, and waited for the tears to come as I stared at the empty ceiling. It never came though, instead of overwhelming emotions, all that come was numbing and emotionless feeling. I knew exactly why I was feeling this, a dry laugh leaving my dry lips.

I basically just rejected my soulmates.

*****  
Chapter 4 Preview: Ever since last week when Jungkook brought a sobbing Lilia back to their apartment, Taehyung had felt such a numb feeling. Something felt off, and even the sight of his crying girlfriend couldn't make him break out of it. When Jungkook then told them what had transpired, he was filled with so much rage, but not towards Sera but at Lilia, for trying to force someone to reveal their soulmate mark. So when she looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to comfort her, it only filled him with annoyance that he just went in his room and ignored her.


	4. Promises and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since last week when Jungkook brought a sobbing Lilia back to their apartment, Taehyung had felt such a numb feeling. Something felt off, and even the sight of his crying girlfriend couldn't make him break out of it. When Jungkook then told them what had transpired, he was filled with so much rage, but not towards Sera but at Lilia, for trying to force someone to reveal their soulmate mark. So when she looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to comfort her, it only filled him with annoyance that he just went in his room and ignored her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2200

[Edited]  
I didn't leave my room.

Well, that was a lie.

I would leave whenever I knew Kimie had left for classes for the day. Occasionally she would knock on my door, to tell me there was food to eat. Kimie always made sure to tell me whenever she was going to leave and would text me when she was gonna come back. Maybe she was just trying to give me room to breathe, and I was grateful for it.

It continued like that till next Monday, luckily my doctor emailed my school about why I was missing school for a week. I also managed to finish any online assignments that my teachers posted.

I didn't want to get too far behind.

Reluctantly I woke up early this morning and began my usual morning routine to get ready for school. I was more cautious though, to make fewer sounds as I didn't want to wake up Kimie.

When I walk through the campus, I kept my head low, but I didn't even know why. I expected to feel anxious and scared to jump into Lilia or any of her boyfriends, but I felt nothing. Ever since I said those words to Jungkook, I felt hopelessly empty.

Maybe it was because I wasn't taking my medication, and with that, I made a mental note to call my doctor later. Earlier when I walked out to the living room, I didn't see any of my pills on the ground, which Kimie most likely cleaned up. Now that did cause me to feel something, guilt.

"You're finally up and walking darling!" I heard a familiar and comforting voice behind me, as I stopped walking and turned around. Baekhyun with his dazzling smile and warm eyes stared back at me.

Not with pity, sadness or with cautious eyes, but his usual self.

I was grateful to him.

When he reached me, he engulfed me in a hug without another word, and just held me there. In his arms, it always felt safe and reassuring, but it didn't ever fill that empty feeling. However, with nearly a week of isolation from people, I really just needed to be held.

So instead of pulling away, I buried my face into his chest, as I wrapped my own arms around him. In return, he tightened his grip, resting his chin on my head, as he murmured a simple, "I'm here, you're not alone Sera."

Those words caused a faucet within me to turn, as the tears came slowly at first, but within a few moments, I was sobbing in his arms, "Everything hurts Baekhyun," I knew people were staring, but I didn't care, "I wish we can just go back to high school, so I don't have to feel all this pain."

"We can't ever go back...but know, that I'm always here. You can share your pain with me, you don't have to bare it alone.

"It hurts whenever I see them together, it hurt so fucking badly."

There was a wisp of a lie, as the pain was numb, both emotionally and physically. I just couldn't figure out which was worse, the numbness or the pain.

*****

Snorting, I wanted to fling my sandwich at Baekhyun as he showered me with senseless and the weirdest praises. His attempts to make me feel better.

We were currently seated at a café off-campus, but nearby enough where we just walked there. I ended up skipping class, with Baekhyun convincing me, as he showed me that he already picked up the notes I've missed and the paper assignments he had. Guess he was planning to take me out whenever I decide to leave the comforts of my room.

"Remember they are just Walmart and you are target!" He all but yelled at me, garnering a few looks from nearby customers. Some with annoyance and others with amusement, "They're just samples and you're a full-course meal!"

That one I nearly choked on the coffee I was drinking, and burst out laughing, "What the hell Hyunnie."

A wide smile spread across his face, "Honestly, they're missing out if you asked me," he then shoved a huge piece of his pancake in his mouth.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms over my chest, "We still up to go to the fair?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go this Saturday and just go crazy, forget everything, scream our lungs out, walk till our legs give out, stuff our stomachs till we give birth to a food baby and get wasted!"

Much to the contradictory belief that Baekhyun was as innocent can be with his appearance, he was quite a party animal when he wanted to be. Even throughout our high school years, we went to multiple parties, from the simple ones to the ones that cops would bust down. Of course, he never let his partying ways affect him academically, as he was a dazzling student, but whenever he needed to let off some steam, you'd find him at some frats house party. Occasionally he'd drag me along with him, and it wasn't the partying that was worth memorizing, but it was the drunken talks and confessions that were worth remembering if I could remember them at least.

We were so preoccupied, that we didn't notice three figures walk into the café and take a seat to the table next to us.

Once I drank all my coffee, I ended up ordering another as I still felt tired and miserable. Though it was lessened with Baekhyun.

Running a hand down my face, I sighed slightly in frustration, "How the hell am I going to apologize to Lilia? I practically yelled at her boyfriend and been a shitty friend.

Baekhyun scoffed at that, "why do you need to apologize?" His voice sounded slightly harsh, but I knew it wasn't directed towards me, "You were already having a shit couple of days and the moment you decide to go home, she blows upon your face? To top it all off, she crossed a boundary when she tried revealing your marks."

That part I couldn't easily forgive and forget.

Lilia, Kimie and Baekhyun knew about how I felt about my marks. How I didn't feel at all comfortable about showing it to anyone. Also, the topic of soulmates and how I never liked talking about it. It was ironic, when I was younger I never shut up about it. 

Yet Lilia had completely disregard and pushed every boundary there was, and yet, I still felt guilty, "she was just worried about me."

"We all were and you don't see Kimie trying to force you to do something you didn't want to do."

We paused momentarily when the waiter came back with our coffees, before Baekhyun continued on with his little speech, "I get you feel like you owe her and that you made a promise, but you need to start thinking about yourself. About your health and happiness darling. What happened years ago wasn't your fault, and no one should hold it over your head. Sure your brother wanted Lilia to be happy and loved, but I'm sure as hell he wants the very same for you."

"Maybe I'm being selfish, but I wish I never took that gap year," I mumbled, shoulders sinking as I could only stare at my coffee. I had now lost my appetite for any sweets, "Things could have been so different."

"It's not selfish!" He spoke a little too loudly, causing some people to now hush him a little, but he paid no mind, "You could still change things, still be with your soulmates. The only one holding yourself back is yourself."

"How can I possibly ruin Lilia's happiness now?"

"She would understand, and if she doesn't, then she never really was your friend in the first place."

Even with Baekhyun's words, it didn't stop the guilt eating away at me, for everything.

Lilia was just worried about me, that was the reason why she blew up on me. Even I could admit that I hardly tell her much of anything and that I did become distant. Because no matter what, they were always with her, and it was just so damn painful to be around her, with them being so loving and caring towards her. It was selfish, but I can't help but feel bitter whenever I see them together.

"Hey," a voice cut beside us, and I flinched at the harshness because I knew who it was from.

Turning to look, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok we're sitting beside us, with their own coffee and food. All three hard an unreadable expression, except Yoongi, who seemed to have a pissed off one. His glare was directed towards me and it caused me to shift uncomfortably in my chair.

"We'd appreciate if you wouldn't talk about our girlfriend behind her back," Yoongi bit out, obvious anger seeping out of him.

However, instead of feeling my mark flare up in pain, there was this numbing feeling that overcame me. I only stared blankly at him, not really knowing what to say. Any other time my heart would skip a beat, but I don't even know if it's still beating right now.

Then I remembered last night, that I indirectly rejected them.

"And I'd appreciate if she doesn't force someone to reveal their soul marks," Baekhyun hissed out, with just enough venom as he matched Yoongi's glare.

I moved my eyes away from the three boys and back at Baekhyun, who looked ready to jump at Yoongi. Sighing, I kicked him gently underneath the table to catch his attention, "Let's go, I can miss my chem class but not my bio class."

"Why the hell do we have to leave?" He hissed out.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and gathered my stuff, "Because I'm tired Hyunnie, so let's just go. Okay?"

He didn't reply for a second, but then he stood up, and glared angrily at the three boys, "You better keep your girlfriend in check, because next time she tries to force Sera into doing something she doesn't want to do, we're going to have problems."

"Baekhyun!" I gasped at his little threat.

I knew Baekhyun was never fond of Lilia, but she was still my friend and even I don't appreciate his threat towards her. The three boys didn't also.

"What! She has seven guys protecting her, you need someone to be on your side!"

I only rolled my eyes, before dragging him out the Cafe.

The three boys watched them leave, as Taehyung ran his hands through his hair, a sigh of frustration gaining the attention of his other soulmates. He felt so many emotions, that he couldn't pinpoint an exact one, "Why the hell does she hate us so much? She cursed at Kookie for god's sake."

Ever since last week when Jungkook brought a sobbing Lilia back to their apartment, Taehyung had felt such a numb feeling. Something felt off, and even the sight of his crying girlfriend couldn't make him break out of it. When Jungkook then told them what had transpired, he was filled with so much rage, but not towards Sera but at Lilia, for trying to force someone to reveal their soulmate mark. So when she looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to comfort her, it only filled him with annoyance that he just went in his room and ignored her.

Soul marks were something so intimate and private, and people should be allowed to hide it if they wanted to. To have someone try to force a person to reveal it, it just wasn't something right.

Jimin has attempted to ask why he was being cold towards Lilia but in all honesty, he didn't know.

Taehyung was never like this, always being the first to comfort Lilia whenever she was upset, make her feel loved and safe. However, something about this situation just felt off, and he ended up telling Jimin to drop it and to leave him alone. To which he did, but without stating that Lilia was upset at him.

"Why do you care if she likes us or not?" Hoseok asks curiously, bringing up his hand to comfortingly rubbing the silver-haired boy's neck.

Instantly the touch of his soulmate soothes him, and he leaned into Hoseok's touch, "It's just that..." he whined slightly, trying to find the right words to express how he felt, "Since last week I've felt off and I don't know why. I don't like the fact that Sera doesn't like us for no reason."

He ended up burying his head into Hoseok's shoulder, just trying to relish in his warmth and presence. Usually just cuddling to anyone of his soulmate would comfort him, but this time it didn't and it left an empty feeling in his heart.

Taehyung missed the worried looks that Hoseok and Yoongi shared with one another.

The one feeling that was clear, was the anger he felt when he saw Baekhyun's hand on Sera's lower back, to guide her out of the café.

Never before did he feel like attacking another person. 

*****  
Chapter 5 Preview: Truth be told, Lilia and his six soulmates were somewhere in this fairground. They had all went together, but he and Lilia still weren't in talking terms, and not being able to stand the tense atmosphere, he excused himself from the group. Jungkook offered to accompany him, but he stated he wanted to be alone, before walking off.


	5. Drunk Confessions

"Canada ain't real and that's the tea sis." I pronounced randomly, walking side by side with Baekhyun through the fairground. Cotton candy in one hand, and beer in another.

It was a Saturday, so the fairground was packed with people, but it didn't stop us and our crazy antics. We've been here for only an hour, and we've moved onto our third cup of beer. Considering the fair was close to the college, there were a ton of uni students, all with the same idea to just get drunk tonight.

I invited Kimie to join us, after an awkward discussion of, 'if I was alright or not.' It ended up with me apologizing and Kimie just saying she was glad that I'm alright. She ended up declining as she was tired from the week that was filled with nothing best tests for her.

Somewhere in the week, I did end up calling the hospital to get more medicine, after embarrassingly explained what had happened. They offered therapy for me, but I declined as I knew therapy wouldn't help me. Because I already knew the types of questions and suggestions they were gonna tell me.

I haven't talked to Lilia yet and managed to just straight up ignore her boyfriends, which wasn't hard. We had no classes together and pretty sure we were all majoring in different things.

So it was just Baekhyun and me, and I was fine with that.

"Are you drunk already darling?" Baekhyun snorted, chugging down the rest of his beer and disposing of the cup in a nearby trash can, "We literally visited Canada for our high school senior trip dumb ass."

"It's all a ruse and Russia created Canada to watch over the US."

At that, we both giggled like little girls, feeling buzzed from the alcohol and the night just started, "Nothing in this world is real!" I yelled out, garnering a few weird looks from the older people at the fair, "it's all figments of our imagination!"

He bumped shoulders with me slightly, "Shut up you drunk."

Baekhyun was always a mean drunk.

It didn't take long for the hours to go by, with Baekhyun and I got a beer and more beer along with food, getting on rides and luckily not throwing up. There were attempts to play some carnival games, but that just ended up with me throwing a ball at him.

"What the hell you bitch!" Baekhyun yelled after I somehow threw the ball at him instead of in front of me at the plates, "my beer!" Sadly the impact caused him to drop his beer.

The vendors were staring at the two college students with amusement, not upset by the ruckus they were causing.

"Shut up you pink starburst," I yelled back, only to giggle. I was more than buzzed and tipsy, and this was always the best feeling as I bid the cute vendor guy goodbye, before dragging Baekhyun away, "I'll buy you more."

We were walking a little out of line, leaning against each other for support as we laughed over the most random things, our drunk mind thinking a blue cotton candy was worthy of laughing our ass off.

So drunk that we ended up bumping into someone.

A numbing feeling came over me, but I ignored it, the alcohol did its job to hide the feelings I didn't want to confront.

I met the most enchanting gray eyes I've ever seen, and couldn't help but giggle as I felt Baekhyun lean more of his weight against me, causing me to stumble, "Funny seeing you here Taetae!" My voice slurred slightly, as I raised my half-drunk beer up to him, "want to get fucked up with us?"

Taehyung stared amusingly at Sera, how some pieces of her light brown hair stuck to her face due to sweat. A pair of beautiful amber eyes stared at him, finally looked at him, even if it was through a drunken haze as a playful smirk played at her lips. His heart never pounded this painfully, but his eyes flickered to where Baekhyun was all but wrapped around her side and he wanted to tear them apart.

"How much did you drink exactly Noona?" He asked, voice dipped slightly when he said Noona, his eyes never leaving Sera's as she didn't bother to look away either, "you're never this friendly."

"Don't be silly! We're so much closer than you think," she then pushed the beer into his hands, along with an uneaten churro she bought few moments before they bumped into each other, "You should get drunk with us, Hyunnies beginning to get boring."

"Shut up you bitch!"

Sera didn't take offense to Baekhyun, as she slightly detached herself from him and looked back up at Taehyung, who stared on with slight fascination. He liked the way her cheeks flushed slightly, and wanted her to just keep staring at him, "You sure you ain't drunk already?"

"Not even buzzed! Where's Lilia anyway, why ain't you with her?"

Truth be told, Lilia and his six soulmates were somewhere in this fairground. They had all went together, but he and Lilia still weren't in talking terms, and not being able to stand the tense atmosphere, he excused himself from the group. Jungkook offered to accompany him, but he stated he wanted to be alone, before walking off.

"Let's not worry about her," he mumbled, before mentally saying fuck it, and chugging down the rest of Sera's beer, "lets gets fucked up tonight."

Both Baekhyun and Sera cheered at his words, as the pink-haired boy quickly went to get more beer.

Sera, the alcohol influencing her, instantly attached herself to Taehyung's side, "Taetae let's go on the Ferris wheel okay? Hyunnie and I haven't been on there yet."

Taehyung wasn't use to this, wasn't use to her being so friendly and close to him.

Sera had always been so cold and distant towards him and his other her soulmates, barely even muttering a word when any of them were near, let alone invite him or the others to get wasted with her. To have her so close, to feel her breathing as she wrapped her arms around one of his, a drunken smile on her lips. She was a drunken beauty, despite always, in general, being beautiful in his eyes, especially now she didn't have a blank expression on her face, and was now staring at him with so much.

It caused something to stir within him.

Even in his head was telling him that this wasn't right, that he had his soulmates and his girlfriend somewhere in this fairground. That he should push her away and go back to his group, but his soul was telling him to stay. That this was where he belonged.

"Yeah," he breathed in, just basking in her presence because he knew, once Sera was sober again, she would never look at him the way she is now, "anything you want."

Baekhyun came back, and seemed unfazed by the clingy Sera, and pushed a beer into each of their hands, and took the churro from Taehyung, "Hurry up dude, you got catching up to do."

Grinning slightly, just for this night, Taehyung would be selfish and indulge himself. Because while his head was screaming at him that this was all wrong, he never felt so sure with Sera holding onto him.

*****

"Fucking shit I'm gonna throw up," Taehyung frowned, leaning against a tree as he gulped down the rest of his water, "What time is it," he grumbled.

"Like 3 am," Baekhyun replied, patting the other man back in slight comfort.

They passed the stage of being stupid drunks, to being sober drunks. Not saying stupid shit and stumbling on their words, but still marking poor life decisions and most likely will not remember the type of drunk. The best type of drunk stage to just have a deep and philosophical discussion. Make confessions, because it'll be a miracle if any of them remembers what transpired.

Groaning, I looked down at the two boys on the ground, making myself comfy on top of the jungle gym I managed to climb. The cool air somewhat calming down the heat I felt as I gazed at Taehyung. Despite his need to throw up, I couldn't help but find him enchanting, especially underneath the moonlight.

The fair had closed three hours ago, and the three of us had jumped all over the place. To a bar for more drinks, a convenience store, onto college campus where we ran away quickly when we saw a security guard. Which we wouldn't have even gotten in trouble because we were students, but we're stupid drunks. Then we ended up at Baekhyun's apartment to get his car keys, but we were smart enough and just raided his kitchen, and now we found ourselves at a park in whom no gods nowhere. My phone luckily still at 20% as Baekhyun's at 80% because he was smart enough to charge it at the convenience store as we ate to our heart's content.

"You comfy over there cutie?" Taehyung called out, gray eyes meeting with clashing amber ones, a hint of amusement in them as he began to walk towards the jungle gym as well.

"You can't come up here if you're going to throw up!" I laughed, watching as he stumbled his way up the stairs, Baekhyun following him. My mark burning slightly, but not in an unpleasant way, as the alcohol in my system telling me everything was fine. My reasoning long gone as I accepted Taehyung company for tonight or morning or whatever.

"Jesus, we're going to get alcohol poisoning," Baekhyun groaned, as the two boys finally reached the top, where Sera was and seated themselves, "Where even are we?"

"Some park."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Taetae! Hyunnie's being mean! He's always a mean bitchy drunk."

The man in the middle only laughed, sounding like bells and causing my cheeks to flush, "come here cutie, I'll protect yah," he held out his hands and made grabbing motions towards me.

My heart skipped a beat with how adorably handsome he looked. Somewhere in the haze of the alcohol, my mind was telling me to stop, that I would regret this later, but my soul was telling me that I belonged in his arms.

So I listened to my soul and all but lunged into his arms. Instantly they wrapped around me securely, and while he reeked of alcohol, there was still a faint cinnamon smell to him as I buried my face into his chest. He was so warm compared to the chilly air night, and I didn't ever want to move away from here.

"I'm gonna gag," Baekhyun spoke somewhere in the background, before pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the two. For later uses as in to blackmail Sera with whenever he wanted free food and possibly gossip with Kimie. Like he'll ever go behind Sera's back and expose her secret.

He was a mean drunk, but not a bastard of a drunk.

"I should," I mumbled, finding some reason within myself, and began to push myself away from Taehyung. While it felt so right and comforting to be in his arms, I knew it was wrong, "Lilia's my friend..."

Something in Taehyung panicked as he felt Sera pull away from him, causing him to tighten his grip and pull her back. Burying his nose in her soft hair, he breathed in her blueberry scented hair wash, "Lilia isn't my soulmate," he spoke, voice husky and deep, "Plus, all she's been doing is talking shit about you all week, I don't think she sees you as a friend anymore."

I should be bothered by his words, tell him he was wrong and try to defend my friendship.

However, I knew a long time ago we stopped becoming friends. We stopped being friends when I made the decision to keep my soulmates a secret from her. Maybe we stopped being friends a long time ago.

"She hates me because I killed her soulmate," I spoke bluntly, not being able to control my mouth and thoughts, "It's my fault why he's dead. That's why she took my own soulmates from me."

"Who's your soulmate cutie," his lips were close to my ear, as I felt his warm breath against my cheeks. It caused the most delightful shiver to run down my back, as my marks burn, not in pain, but in such an addicting feeling.

His hands went to my shoulders, before slowly trailing down my arm. So dangerously close to the very thing I kept hidden all these years. To the very thing I was so tired of hiding, "Won't you tell me, sweet Sera," his little nickname caused another shiver, "I always knew my little girlfriend was keeping secrets from us and I never liked it. Like she was trying to paint a different image of herself, that's far from reality."

The way he addressed Lilia as his girlfriend, I didn't like that at all as it caused me to feel a slight bitterness and jealousy. I should be Taehyung's girlfriend, not Lilia. I was his soulmate for crying out loud, I was all of their soulmates.

"You gave up on me," I mumbled, but I knew he heard, "If you just waited for one more year, you could have had all your seven soulmates."

"Is it really too late to find my other one? When she's so...so close."

"Shut up, you don't deserve me anymore. You gave up on waiting and began dating my best friend!" I raised my voice slightly and heard Baekhyun whine slightly in the background, "do you know how much it hurts to see all you guys together?"

Baekhyun, who knew he should shut Sera up, stop this discussion and pull the two away. However, he couldn't bring himself to, as he accepted being the third wheel as he went on his phone.

After all, all three have a better chance of getting alcohol poisoning then remembering anything that happened tonight.

Grumbling to himself, he scrolled through his contacts and clicked on a name: Nam fucking annoying Joon.

He didn't have a personal hatred towards Namjoon or any of the seven soulmates but didn't like them at the same time. They were the reasons why his friend was always in constant pain.

He grumbled slightly, then types away on the keyboard:

_Hey it's Baekhyun. Come pick up your drunk boyfriend. We're at the park near the high school that's like ten miles away from the college. I'll send you our location. ___

__Instantly he got a reply, to which he only rolled his eyes:_ _

__**Why is he with you? ******_ _

__****_Ask him yourself. ___** ** _ _

__****__ ** ** _ _

__****__*****  
Chapter 6 Preview: Despite all that not happening however, all seven of them were determined to make Sera theirs, and on her own terms, reveal her own marks._ _ ** ** _ _


	6. Drunk Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all that not happening however, all seven of them were determined to make Sera theirs, and on her own terms, reveal her own marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2290

He gazed at the intricate black lines that laid permanently on his arms. It was so unique that it only belonged to eight people's arms.

The pounding in his head was left ignored as he recalled the drunken night, remembering in a haze of what had transpired. He spent all night and quite frankly, a good portion of the morning, with Baekhyun and Sera. All three were so drunk they were pass being drunk.

While everything was a haze to him, he could recall one thing clearly, having Sera in his arms and feeling like his soul was finally complete. In that very moment, he no longer felt that emptiness within him that was caused due to a missing soulmate, and he desperately wanted that feeling back. To have Sera back in his arms as he turned his back to a ranting Lilia, as he turned on his side on the bed.

Ever since he woke up, Lilia has been hounding him, wanting to know every little thing that transpired last night.

However, Taehyung wouldn't tell her.

Last night was such a sacred moment that he didn't want to share with someone who wasn't his soulmate. Because while he didn't bond with her yet because he didn't see her own soul marks, he knew Sera was that missing puzzle in his life. Now all he needed to do was get rid of an extra piece that didn't fit.

A piece who was currently making his hungover state worst.

"Why the hell are you being like Sera and not telling me anything?" Lilia all but screamed at him.

Jin and Jungkook were also in the room, beginning to grow irritated at the way Lilia was screaming at the hungover man. She was screaming at their soulmate.

As much as they love Lilia and cherish her as their girlfriend, Taehyung would always be priority over her.

So when Taehyung let out a pitiful whine and curled himself into a ball, clutching the arm where his soul mark laid, to his chest, it caused them to grow even more irritated. Their own marks beginning to ache slightly, emphasizing Taehyung's discomfort and agitation.

Before either of the two men can make Lilia stop, the door to the room burst open, revealing a very pissed off Yoongi.

This startled Lilia, as she ceased her yelling and turned to face the angry man. Before she could utter a word, he beat her to it.

"Why the hell are you fucking screaming at him?" His voice remained leveled, not raising it, but his anger was clear and evident. Yoongi, while also loved Lilia, always made it clear to her that he always placed his soulmates first. So screaming at one of his did not sit well, as he was already having a stressful morning, "He's already hungover, and he doesn't need you yelling at him. He also doesn't need to tell you jack shit if he doesn't want to."

Not allowing things to escalate, Hoseok, who was standing out in the hallway finally made an appearance.

With a nervous smile, and a slight warning look towards Lilia who opened her mouth to retaliate, who quickly shut it again. Walking towards Lilia, he grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the room. Not before placing a gentle and comforting kiss on Yoongi's cheeks, to try to calm his anger down.

"Taetae," Jin finally spoke, glad that Lilia was gone and gently sat at the edge of the bed. He placed a gentle hand on the arm that Taehyung's marks were on, his thumb rubbing his wrist in a soothing manner, "What's wrong?"

"Hyung," the younger boy let out a pitiful whine, as he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, "I need her," his voice was so needy and whiny, that it caused Jin to heat up slightly.

"Who do you need?" Jin asked confused, looking up to meet Yoongi's eyes in question.

"My soulmate. Our soulmate. I found our last soulmate."

*****

Mumbling to myself, I dumped the carton of milk into the cart, along with yogurt.

It was around evening time, with the sun beginning to set and here I was, at the grocery store. I ended up waking in the afternoon and could not, for the life of me, remember what exactly happened last night. Like yesterday didn't even happen, but Baekhyun confirmed I was with him the whole time, which eased my mind. I knew he would never let anything bad happen to me when I was with him, that's why I trusted him enough to get completely wasted because we would always protect each other, even if wasted. 

Kimie ended up leaving a note on the fridge, to stock up the fridge again and left an envelope of cash on the table. We always halved of grocery bills because we basically eat the same stuff and shit.

She was busy all day today, as Sundays she works at a nail and beauty salon and was doing overtime today, so she couldn't go shopping with me today. I didn't mind grocery shopping, as I listened to my music through my earbuds, closing out the outside sounds as I found our favorite coffee and creamer before dumping those into the cart as well.

"Wow, buy the whole store and get one half off," I spoke out loud as I read the deal for bread and scoffed a little. It wasn't even good quality bread and the cheap crap, but I still grabbed one loaf, before getting some sourdough bread. Now sourdough bread is a good type of bread.

Next in my list of what to get, was cereal, as Kimie and I were too lazy in the morning to make a proper breakfast. Hence, why I also had egos in the cart as well, along with some spam if we want to get a little fancy with breakfast,

When I reached the cereal aisle, I noticed that the cereal Kimie and I always got only had one box left. Without paying mind to the surrounding people, I walked over to it and grabbed it, and like some cliché drama, another hand also grabbed it at the same time.

Without letting go of the box, I turned my head to see who I would be competing for cereal for.

When I saw who it was, I instantly let go, "Sorry, you can have the cereal," I spoke, before turning on my feet and walking back to my cart.

"Please wait!" I silently cursed and just wished my music was slightly louder.

Reluctantly, I yanked my earbuds out of my ear and turned to look at no other than the last of my soulmate. Kim Namjoon.

He was tall, taller than all the other six as he basically a head taller than me. There as an awkward beauty to him, not graceful as Jimin nor sexy like Taehyung, but it didn't mean he didn't make panties drop. Grayish brown hair seemed purposely messy, as if he combed his fingers through it a million times today, as his stormy gray eyes stared questioningly at me, a small smile on his lips, bringing out his adorable dimples. Most importantly, his slender fingers held the cereal box that Kimie and I were obsessed over.

"You can have it if you want," his voice was god-damn sexy, and I silently scolded myself.

I was reminded of the reality as my mark began to burn painfully again. A reminder that he could never be mine.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Jin, his handsome self, staring at me with an unreadable expression and I silently asked god why he decided to just give me shitty luck in life.

"No it's alright, you keep it," I spoke, bringing up my hand to wrap around my elbow of my other arm, the arm that held my marks that I could never get rid of. Unless I go to America, "Kimie and I are gonna try a different cereal."

Maybe if I just accepted it, I could have escaped already as Namjoon took another step closer to me, "I insist Sera," the way he spoke my name slowly, caused me to shift uncomfortably, "You can have the cereal."

"Well if you insist," I just needed to leave, "Thank you," I reached for the box, and I accidentally brushed against Namjoon's fingers. Instantly I felt the electricity from our brief touch, but Namjoon probably didn't. Luckily he didn't, because then I would have been exposed.

"Are you shopping by yourself?"

Sometimes I wished I just told simple lies instead of keeping secrets, "What is it to you?"

It came off rude, but honestly I just wanted to get away.

Instead of getting offended by my snarky comment, Jin only shook his head with a gentle smile, "Just wanted to see if you needed any help if you were by yourself. Help you take your groceries back to your apartment." He and the others have occasionally visited Kimies and her's apartment with Lilia, usually Sera was gone or locked herself in her bedroom, homework as her excuse. 

"I'm sure Lilia hates me now," I suddenly spoke, using this as my last result for them to leave me alone, "And I told Jungkook to fuck off, so I don't think you should help me."

I would have expected them to turn around and leave me alone. Not only did I basically piss off their girlfriend I also yelled at their soulmates. If the first part didn't bother them, then the second had to. It even bothered me for fuck sake, my heart still aches whenever I remember the hurt expression on Jungkook's face.

The expression that I caused.

"Jungkook said he didn't mind it," Namjoon spoke bluntly, walking over to my rather full shopping cart, "plus, we consider you as our friend too Sera, even if you don't see us the same. So even if Lilia is mad at you, we'll still help a friend out."

Without even asking me, Namjoon then began to push my cart, "So what else do you need to get?"

All I could do was stand in my spot dumbfounded, as I watched as Namjoon slowly push the card. He didn't even look back, which I was glad he didn't, because then he may or may not have seen me staring at his ass.

I felt a tap on my shoulders, breaking me from the shock.

Turning to look, it was Jin, who was pushing their own cart and had such a friendly smile on his face. It was caring and soft, that my heart feel like it was going to explode as his soft brown eyes gently gazed at me, "If he wants to help, there's no stopping him."

All I could do was nod, allowing Jin and Namjoon to walk in front of me, too intimidated and uncomfortable to walk beside them.

During the shopping trip, I didn't really talk much to them, nor did they to each other. Some would say it was peaceful silence, now and then one of them would turn around and ask me what else I needed. They seemed calm, I seemed calm on the outside but my heart wouldn't stop beating crazily.

Considering I was basically restocking our whole supply in the apartment, my total came out to somewhat of a high amount. Though it wasn't anything too much to worry about, with Kimie having a decent paying job. The college basically paying me for all my living expenses as I got numerous scholarships and aid funds.

Jin noticed the price of her grocery, and on instinct he was going to step forward and pay for her.

A firm grip on his shoulders stopped him though. Looking back, he met Namjoon's stormy eyes as he shook his head and silently whispered, "Knowing her, she's going to take offense to you paying."

Nodding, the older man backed off and began to place his own items onto the conveyor belt. Even when his very fiber told him he should pay for Sera, not that he believed she couldn't afford it, but they need to take care of her was overwhelming.

With the news Taehyung had brought to his six other soulmates and him, all he could think about was how he failed and neglected Sera. It's been three, almost four years since he knew Sera and this whole time he failed to even notice the bond they shared. While the whole time Sera has been enduring it, keeping the pain all too herself.

He needed to take care of her, to protect her from the pain. Though, how was he going to protect her if he was the one causing her so much pain?

The itch to unwrap the bandages that hid her mark was strong, but he held himself back.

Jin didn't know the reason why Sera kept her bond and her makes hidden. Why she never said anything to Lilia or his six other soulmates, surely Sera thought better of them. Was it fear of rejection that made her keep it a secret?

They knew from Lilia, that Sera took a gap year to visit her relatives in the UK.

It was only a year.

If they held out hope of finding their last soulmate for another year, everything would have been different.

Sera would have been theirs.

Despite all that not happening however, all seven of them were determined to make Sera theirs, and on her own terms, reveal her own marks.

Now they just needed to sit Lilia down and explain the situation to her, without revealing its Sera.

That would only cause all heaps of drama that no one needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Preview: No, the facial features he carefully sketched out were more delicate and rounded, his strokes careful and gentle. Lips full and slightly parted, with the most beautiful eyes staring widely back at him through the paper. Strokes so light It barely graced the paper as he wanted to shade her perfectly to emphasize the gentle beauty that was Sera. To recapture the look of her during the night at fairgrounds.


	7. Arms Length Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, the facial features he carefully sketched out were more delicate and rounded, his strokes careful and gentle. Lips full and slightly parted, with the most beautiful eyes staring widely back at him through the paper. Strokes so light It barely graced the paper as he wanted to shade her perfectly to emphasize the gentle beauty that was Sera. To recapture the look of her during the night at fairgrounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2262

The rest of my grocery trip went fairly normal. I reluctantly got into the two boys' car, with my grocery in it as well. There was hardly any conversation between us, they helped me take my grocery up to my apartment, and after thanking them, they left.

So I didn't know why Kimie was looking at me with a weird expression.

"So let me get this straight," she poked her head up from over the shelves that separated us from each other. All filled with makeup that we intend to use credit cards to purchase and regret that decision later, "Jin and Namjoon, the boyfriends of Lilia who is mad at you right now, and the soulmates of Jungkook, who you cursed out, helped you with grocery last night?"

Rolling my eyes, I grumbled when I picked up a random palette and realized the price before putting it back on the shelves, "All I did was tell Jungkook to fuck off."

She raised an eyebrow at me, almost suggestively, "Okay but like, is that not just fucking weird? You've never been close to Lilia's boyfriends before."

"You act as if I asked them for help. Now shut up and buy your makeup."

Kimie was majoring in biology and premed as well, her goal was to become a certified dermatologist and then enter a cosmetic school to become a certified makeup artist. Part-time she worked at a high-end nail salon as a professional nail technician, which she got certified during high school. To say the least, if you wanted your makeup or nails done, you go to Kimie.

While I majored in biochemistry and premed, that didn't mean I couldn't make room for makeup. After all, my lovely roommate gave me a free lesson on natural makeup.

"Anyway, later can you come with me to the art department?" Kimie suddenly asked, finding herself next to me. A basket filled with makeup in her hands and the same could be said for me.

"For what?"

"I'm starting a beauty blog and going to see if one of the photographer cuties will help me take photos."

"Why am I coming?"

"You're going to be my model, obviously."

I then picked up a highlighter that a beauty guru just came out with and swatched it on my wrist. Both Kimie and I both gawked at it, "Holly crap that's blinding."

"Put it in the basket."

*****

"Kookie-ah," Jimin cooed slightly as he took another picture of the young and beautiful man, who sat at the window sill as instructed, "You look like a bunny." His golden locks pushed back with a black headband, causing his hair to stand up cutely.

The young man only grinned slightly in embarrassment, Jimin's comment had caused people to look over at him, though that wasn't to say that people weren't looking before that. However, he continued to model for Jimin, who kept complimenting him further, his red cheeks worsening, only for Jimin to comment how cute he was being, it was an endless cycle of torture.

Taehyung was right next to Jimin, though he didn't hold a camera like the blond, instead he balanced a sketch pad on his knees and a pencil in his hand. Now and then he would glance up to look at Jungkook, to flash him a smirk and give out his own rounds of compliments.

Though he wasn't drawing Jungkook.

No, the facial features he carefully sketched out were more delicate and rounded, his strokes careful and gentle. Lips full and slightly parted, with the most beautiful eyes staring widely back at him through the paper. Strokes so light It barely graced the paper as he wanted to shade her perfectly to emphasize the gentle beauty that was Sera. To recapture the look of her during the night at fairgrounds.

He was on his tenth drawing of her, and he just couldn't make it turn outright.

Before coming to the art department, he was actually at the café, in hopes to bump into the girl he was sketching. Also, to spend time with Yoongi and to avoid Lilia.

They were all trying to avoid Lilia without letting her know they were all trying to avoid her.

Namjoon just needed to find the right time to talk to her and break things off.

"She's so pretty," he felt the soft locks of Jimin's blond hair brush against his cheeks. The proximity being intimate and close as Jungkook walked over to examine his drawing as well.

"It's not right," Taehyung spoke, frustrated by his failure to fully portray how he sees Sera, "It just doesn't look right."

Before the other two can comfort and praise Taehyung, and he to start over on a new sketch, a cheerful and loud voice caught the whole art department's attention.

"What's up cuties!" Kimie all but yelled out while she entered the room the three boys were in. Her presence confident and alluring, "I'm back!"

Sera's roommate was no stranger to art students, often visiting and befriending many people in the art department. Kimie was a master of bringing out her imagination through makeup, whether a glam look or an out of this world body-paint and everyone wanted to capture her works. It brought inspiration to them and occasionally some photographers would use her clients as models once Kimie was done working her magic.

Many people greeted the cheerful girl, but what the three boys in the back noticed was Sera, who was right next to Kimie.

Instantly Taehyung took in her features, and just breathed her presence in.

What he needed wasn't his memory, he needed Sera to be in front of him, within arm's length, to hear her breath and feel her warmth. Then can he really draw her and be proud of the finished product.

Jimin, who was not a shy person at all, brought his camera up and quickly snapped a shot of Sera looking around the room at the various works hung up. Her wide and intrigued eyes catching his attention the most.

Of course, the flash of the camera caught the two girls' attention.

Though they didn't comment on it, Kimie just left Sera to talk to the professor about her plans, leaving the girl to fend for herself.

"Cutie Sera!" Taehyung instantly called out, already making his way towards the now surprised women. His other two soulmates staying in the back, not wanting to overwhelm her with their presence, "What are you doing here?" He was gonna engulf her into an embrace but decided against it.

He still hasn't broken up with Lilia yet and wanted to wait to be openly flirty and intimate after that.

Sera wasn't expecting to see either of the boys here or didn't know they would be here. They haven't even exchanged class schedules with each other, so right now she was not mentally prepared as she took a small step back, and interlocked her hands together, "I came with Kimie here, she needs to do something."

The beautiful man only nodded, before a large grin plastered its way onto his face.

Without warning, he grabbed onto her wrist before beginning to guide, or more like drag, the poor women to the back of the class, where Jimin and Jungkook were waiting.

Along the way, he found an unused chair and dragged it to be in front of his own chair.

An arms' length away.

With more gentleness than his initial actions, he sat Sera down onto the chair, before sitting down himself and picking up his pad and pencil, "Can you just sit there please?"

"W-what are you doing?" Sera silently cursed herself for stuttering, but she couldn't help but shift slightly in her seat. The way Taehyung looked up at her and furrowed his brow in concentration, before looking back down to the masterpiece he was working on.

"Just stay there Noona."

Jimin only laughed at Taehyung's straightforwardness, before going to stand beside him. Bringing up his hand, he gently rubbed his neck in affection as he cocked a grin towards a confused Sera, "Tae's an art major and you have just become his muse. A pretty girl like you became my muse too, so can you model for me sometimes?"

The effects of his words were instant, cheeks heated up quickly with a shade of coral pink. Flustered, she wanted to get up and retreat back to Kimie, not being able to handle this situation. Her poor heart wouldn't stop beating uncontrollably, especially not with, arguably, one of the two most beautiful boys in school. She just couldn't figure out what caused their change of attitude towards her, and while secretly Sera liked the compliments, she felt guilty.

These boys were Lilia's boyfriend.

"Luckily the teacher assigned you to help me out, Park."

Kimie was friends with Lilia and Sera, so her relationship with the boys was kind of awkward. Always close enough to them, so she can hang out with Lilia, but never close enough because she cherished her friendship with Sera. It wasn't like Kimie was told she couldn't make friend with them, she just chose her roommate over them.

"What do you need help with?" Jimin replied, flashing Sera a sweet smile that made her heartache and her mark burn.

Jungkook was lost in his own thoughts, not saying anything, and was fine being left forgotten by Taehyung while he sketched Sera, and to be left by Jimin to discuss with Kimie with what she needed.

He was the youngest, the baby of the group and to say the least, he was spoiled rotten by his hyung's. Of course, he didn't act like a brat, Jin and Namjoon made sure he stayed respectful and humble, and in general, he was a loving and caring person. So much, that he was the least thrilled about finding out Sera was their last soulmate. That meant that they would have to end things with Lilia, and he couldn't bare to hurt her.

It wasn't that he was deeply in love and couldn't bare to be parted with her, but he just didn't know Sera well and the types of changes that will happen in his future. In fact, none of the boys really knew Sera, except kind of Taehyung after he revealed to them his drunken escapade, but didn't reveal much of the conversation. The silver-haired boy said he wanted Sera's permission to share it, that it was a private moment and didn't want to just reveal her secrets to them just like that.

To say the least, Jungkook already didn't like that.

Taehyung and him were close, they told each other everything. So to have his lovely Tae to not tell him what it was, to not talk to him, it didn't sit well with the youngest of the group. It most certainly did not.

"Oh!" Kimie's exclamation broke Jungkook from his darkening thoughts, "You're going to the UK during fall break right? We can work on my blog before you go if you have time."

Before Sera could have the chance to reply, Jungkook finally spoke up, "Why are you going to the UK?"

"To visit relatives and look at med schools there. I took my gap year in London."

"Why don't you just stay here, the university has a good medical program."

"Just keeping my options open..."

The way Jungkook stared at her caused her to squirm slightly in her chair, his warm brown eyes suddenly dark. Tension in the air was obvious, as the two boys felt their mark sting slightly, signaling something was wrong with Jungkook. Usually, they would instantly deal with the problem, no matter who it was, just to make their soulmate comfortable. However, the issue was that Jungkook was bothered by their last soulmate, and it caused Taehyung and Jimin to feel pressured and confused, not knowing what to do.

They were never in this situation before.

Their bond with Jungkook did prevail though, as they haven't bonded with Sera yet. Years spent together strengthening their bond, it was just a slight push to get defensive over Jungkook.

Taehyung instantly abandoned the sketch he was working on, half haphazardly throwing his stuff on his chair when he got up, causing it to fall down.

"Kookie-ah, let's go visit Yoongi-hyung at the café okay?" His voice was so warm and comforting as he placed such a gentle kiss on the younger boys cheeks. Filled with so much love and care, it could give everyone cavities with how sweet it was.

The blond boy was quick to join, leaving behind Kimie and Sera to opt to coddle his soulmate. Instead of a peck on a cheek, he pressed a deep and loving kiss on the boys smaller, but plump lips. Pulling back, he grinned, "You're hungry right Kookie?" He turned around and flashed Sera an apologetic smile, "Text me about the detail okay?"

Kimie only nodded, playfully gagging at the lovey-dovey couple. She turned her attention to Sera and noticed an expression that she never saw Sera have before. It caused her heart to ache slightly, never had she seen Sera's eyes filled with so much sadness and desperation, it was almost suffocating. Following her gaze, she was looking straight at the three boys.

It wasn't a look that the majority of the people would look at whenever soulmates were showing affection, or jealousy or adoration.

No.

The look Sera bore was something deeper as if she had lost all hope. Then Kimie remembered Sera's wrapped up soul mark.

"Hey, I'm hungry to Sera," she snapped the girl's attention back to her, but the same haunting look remained in her eyes, "Let's eat at this new hot pot place that just opened, I'll call Baekhyun."

Sera only nodded, before gathering her stuff and following behind Kimie, not sparing the other boys a glance.

What Kimie didn't know, was that the boys were also haunted by Sera's eyes.

Never had their marks burned so painfully before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Preview: While all seven of them were together, able to comfort each other and reassure amongst themselves, whenever one of them were hurt, they had six others to comfort, heal them and shower them in affection.


	8. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While all seven of them were together, able to comfort each other and reassure amongst themselves, whenever one of them were hurt, they had six others to comfort, heal them and shower them in affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2033

"Really we're fine," Jungkook groaned, as he wanted to be anywhere but in the hospital.

It had been two days since the incident in the art department with Sera and Kimie, and the three youngest boys went back to their apartment and told the rest of their soulmates how their marks burned painfully.

Jin, being the caring and loving boyfriend and soulmate that he is, instantly set up a doctor's appointment to get their marks checked out. It concerned him greatly when he noticed the usually prominent black lines were dulled slightly to a dark gray. To say the least, it sent all the older boys in a panic.

That was why all seven of them were seated on the second floor of the hospital, in the Soul Therapy section, waiting for their names to be called.

Before Jin can scold the youngest and tell him they certainly were not fine, Namjoon cut him off, "We're just worried baby boy, okay?" He brought his large hands to gently press against Jungkook's waist, a comforting smile on his lips.

"But if our mark hurts, does that mean Sera's does to?" Jimin suddenly asked, growing concerned, remembering that haunting look in Sera's eyes.

Taehyung was not any better, his drawings unable to portray the beauty he saw in her, but only filled with so much grief and sadness. He didn't like it at all. No. Sera was supposed to be beautiful and vibrant, something so bright it was blinding like the sun. Not dim like the bottomless oceans where hope goes to die.

That's all he could remember, just how hopeless her eyes were.

It was suffocating.

None of the boys could reply, before a nurse called the three boys in. They would be treated at the same time and their soulmates would be allowed to be with them. It would help with the healing process.

"Before we can get you settled in the room, please have a seat here. The doctor is with another patient right now, but she'll be in here shortly."

The three maknaes of the bunch were seated in those patient chairs, while the other four scattered around the room they were in. They noticed there was a gap in one of the walls, signaling another room for a patient. By the sounds of a chair moving and typing of a computer, they guessed another patient was next to them.

It was a Monday night, the closest appointment they could get, as the weekends were always packed with patients. Now with the quietness of the hospital, they guessed Monday nights were busy.

"You've been taking the medicine and your marks are still hurting?" They didn't mean to eavesdrop, but with the quietness of the hospital, it was just easier for the boys.

"Yes. It hurts like hell."

The boy's heart stopped, already recognizing who's the voice it belonged to.

"We'll do the usual treatment, but you know the only cure for this is to be with and bond with your soulmates."

"I...I can't, not anymore," her voice sounded so broken and weak, taking everything for Jin to not allow his caring side to take over. Hoseok was seated next to him on one of the small couches and rubbed gentle soothing circles on his back.

"You never told me why you can't. Do you mind me asking why?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sera spoke shakily, "I-I made a promise to my brother before he passed away. To keep his soulmate happy. If being with them makes her happy...then that's fine with me. I can't break that promise."

"Surely your brother wouldn't want you to suffer."

"It's my fault why he's dead...I was-. It's my fault, I don't deserve happiness. If it weren't for me, he would be alive right now, happy...with his soulmate."

"Have you ever decided on going to therapy?"

"They all say the same things," she almost hissed out this time, "Be with my soulmates. Forgive myself. Accept that it wasn't my fault my brother died."

"Is it really your fault?"

"Yes, I took everything away from Lilia, I killed her soulmate. I killed my parent's only son. I killed my brother. How could someone like me possibly deserve soulmates? I don't deserve them."

Now Yoongi has to hold back Namjoon, as he nearly tore himself off his seat to run towards Sera. To yell at her and tell her she was wrong, and that she does deserve happiness. Most certainly deserves them. Tell her she wasn't at fault for whatever happened, and just tell her that everything will be alright.

To just be with her.

"Joon, calm down," Yoongi whispered quietly, holding firmly onto his shoulders, "if your barge in there now, it isn't going to fix anything. Let's just focus on the maknaes for now, okay?"

"But she's alone," It was Taehyung who said that, in almost a whine but kept it quiet, "Why does she have to be alone when we're right here?"

That struck a nerve in all of them.

Sera was all alone, having to deal with this by herself. For several years. Having to carry this guilt on her shoulders and be burdened with such self-hating thoughts.

While all seven of them were together, able to comfort each other and reassure amongst themselves, whenever one of them were hurt, they had six others to comfort, heal them and shower them in affection.

Sera didn't even have someone come with her to her doctor appointments.

"I won't pressure you anymore," the doctor sighed, "We'll get you to a bed and start your treatment."

"Does America really remove soulmate marks?"

*****

He needed to do something.

Anything.

Anything to keep her here.

Yoongi, while his exterior seemed closed and cold off, even too his soulmates, that could be far from the truth. Unlike his other soulmates, he wasn't all about physical contact, though he wouldn't reject any affection from any of them. While he was the most scariest out of the group by default, he was such a softie to his soulmates, willing to do anything for them, sacrifice anything for them. His soulmates were so important to him, they were his world and he would do anything to protect them and keep them happy.

So now, one of his bonds is in jeopardy.

The very person who was putting it in jeopardy was one of his soulmates: Sera.

So even when the other boys told him to wait to do anything until they end things with Lilia, which is taking way to damn long in his opinion, he wasn't going to wait. That was why he already sent her a lengthy text of essentially, breaking up with her. He couldn't be bothered to do it properly and will later apologize to Lilia, but he just couldn't wait Especially when Sera was already contemplating getting rid of her bond.

No.

He refuses to allow that to happen, so even by force, even if she'll end up hating him forever, Min Yoongi will see Sera's soul mark and bond with her. To heal her soul and take away her pain, even if it's just a little bit. She didn't deserve to be alone, to suffer the pain alone. So if all his other soulmates want to wait, he wouldn't, he would be by Sera's side.

He would be on Sera's side.

The words Baekhyun told Sera at the cafe still resonated in him.

Yoongi is also going to be on her side, and protect her, even if it's from his other soulmates. After all, they had the six of them to support each other.

Sera has no one right now.

All he needed to do was bond with her, and everything will just fall into place, and they can get to know each other, date properly and eventually be just like any other soulmates out there.

"What's up sunbae?" Kimie answered the door, and it was obvious that she was just about to head out and leave, with her backpack slung around her shoulders.

"Is Sera here?" Yoongi asked, dropping formalities. He didn't have time for that.

Kimie though was slightly confused as to why one of Lilia's boyfriend would show up at her apartment door, looking for her roommate. Now Kimie was not an intelligent biochemistry major like Sera, but knew something was going on between her and the boys, "She should be somewhere on campus," she furrowed her brows slightly, "why do you want to know?"

"I'm her soulmate," Yoongi went ahead and popped the bottle, because he desperately needed to find Sera, "And right now she thinking about going to America to get rid of her soulmate bond. That's why I need to find her. I also broke up with Lilia already, I don't know about the others," He wasn't a talkative guy, but then again, he'll do anything for his soulmates.

His words seemed to do the trick, Kimie only being able to gawk at him in shock. She stuttered a few times before she finally told Yoongi what he's been asking for, "Sera should be at the library right now, if not, ask Baekhyun."

"Thanks."

*****

I was frustrated. So so frustrated.

Staring angrily at my chemistry homework, acting like it just killed my pet, it took everything in me not just angrily throw it away from me. Usually I wouldn't have problems with chemistry or any of my classes, I was a quick learner and just needed a day to understand the concepts. However, recently my grades have been plummeting, and the subjects seemed harder to learn now. Even my professors pulled me to the side and questioned if anything was wrong. Everything was, but I wasn't going to tell them what was wrong.

What was wrong was this bond I was stuck with, a bond I couldn't have but have to deal with the consequences of having it. No matter how much I wanted to avoid them, I was still bonded with them, though they weren't bonded to me. So they couldn't feel my emotions or pain, but I could very well feel theirs. Though not as strong if we're were both boded to each other, but I still felt their emotions.

One of them sticking out like a sore thumb.

Anger and frustration.

Ever since the time I went with Baekhyun to the fair, I've noticed their emotions have been nothing but mixed with confusion, desperation, frustrations, depression, and anger. It was taking a toll on me mentally, and because I was already taking medicine to deal with the pain, I couldn't take medicine to block out their emotions.

So my grades were suffering and any chances of me being accepted to a med school outside of Korea is gonna be a slim chance now. It couldn't be a slim chance, I needed to get out of Korea so I need to find a way to deal with this.

As I was about to just give up, pack my stuff and call Baekhyun to go to the cafe, I suddenly felt a firm grip on my shoulders.

Instantly I whipped around and was ready to flee if whoever was holding me was dangerous. And the person who was holding me was so...so dangerous, as Min Yoongi stared me down with a hard expression.

"Look I didn't do anything to your soulmates or your girlfriend," I instantly spoke, assuming he never much liked me because of my cold treatment towards the other boys. He only ever tolerated me because I was friend with Lilia, but even now I'm unsure where our relationship laid, "I'm already having a shitty day and have a lot of stuff to do, so I need to go."

Yoongi didn't reply right away, still keeping his hands firmly on Sera's shoulders. His dark gray eyes scanning her face and noticed she looked visibly paler, dark bags underneath her eyes were prominent and her beautiful eyes were dull, almost lifeless as it stared back at him. No longer was Sera avoiding his gaze like she normally did, but at the same time, she wasn't really looking at him, in fact, she looked defeated.

Was it because she bonded to them, but she couldn't be with them?

Of course he knew the answer.

"Let me be on your side," he finally spoke, after an eternity, "I'll protect you Sera, I already know what secrets you've been hiding from us...from me. So you either take me somewhere private to show me your soulmate mark, or you show it to me right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Preview: "We were suppose to wait," Namjoon spoke sternly, after moments of silence. Within those moments, the other five had gathered, staring between the two with worried looks, "we had a plan."


	9. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were suppose to wait," Namjoon spoke sternly, after moments of silence. Within those moments, the other five had gathered, staring between the two with worried looks, "we had a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2250

Something in Sera just gave up, maybe it was her soul taking over, because she knew consciously, she would have slapped Yoongi, told him to fuck off, and leave.

However, with all these emotions battling each other that weren't hers, the aching of her marks, the massive headache she felt constantly, and all the physical and emotional pain she's been enduring, she just gave up. Even in her mind she told herself she was going to regret this, but at this moment, she just needed someone to be on her side, to be with her.

And Min Yoongi was offering it to be him.

Her soulmate.

The ones she was destined to be with and was suppose to complete her soul.

So maybe that was why, without even fully thinking, she offered her left arm that was bandaged up, covering the very thing she has been hiding for nearly four years. Sera was so tired of hiding, so exhausted and drained.

With such careful and gentle hands, with one hand he held up Sera's hand, and the other one began to undo the bandages. The whole time he kept his eyes trained on Sera's face, to watch her expression, to see if she could at least show some form of emotions. To him, he just wanted to know that there was still hope for fixing whatever damage that was been done, even if there weren't, he would still stay by her side.

"I'm sorry," Yoongi muttered, voice shaky, hands beginning to tremble as he began to see the first hint of dull dark gray marks. Without even realizing it, tears began to drip down from his eyes, clogging his visions, "I-I should have known. I should have waited..."

"I was the one who took the gap year," Sera finally spoke, voice weak and shy of a whisper, "I kept everything a secret."

Once Yoongi had fully unwrapped her arm, and stared at the all to familiar marks, but it looked so differently on her skin. It was more delicate, the lines looking more shy and unsure, they intertwined in such a beautiful dance in his eyes. His heart was beating steadily, hands carefully and affectionately tracing the lines, feeling complete for once in his life. No longer did he feel like there was something missing from him, as he finally found the last piece of the puzzle to his soul, and he would do anything to protect that last piece and all the others.

Sera felt it too, for once she didn't feel empty or lonely, the marks on her arm stopped hurting, migraines disappearing and her emotions seemingly now at peace. Glancing up from her marks, she gazed at Yoongi, who continued to look at them, with such softness and love in his eyes. It was suffocating, because this time, as he gray eyes flickered to to meet her owns, his look of affection was directed towards her.

However, something snapped back in place, pushing her consciousness back up into the surface. Pulling her arm out of Yoongi's grasp, instantly feeling cold, she ignored it and broke her gaze with him. Heart pounding in such an aching way.

"I can't do this," she breathed out, trying to remind herself how to breath. It was getting so hard to breath now.

Yoongi felt her pain, and without thinking, he embraced her into a hug, wrapping his body over hers, trying to shield her from the world and the pain, "Yes you can Sera. You're not alone, I'm here with you."

"What about Lilia?"

"I broke up with her already. It just you Sera, you and the others. It's just my soulmates now," he breathed in her sweet scent, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying to encourage her to return his hug, to just accept him and the bond they formed together, "You're my sweet soulmate."

He felt the sadness before he felt the tears on his shirt, before Sera hesitantly brought her arms up to embrace Yoongi.

Clutching on tighter, trying to get closer to her, Yoongi cooed quietly into her ears, allowing Sera to sob. They didn't exchange words, they didn't need to. At least not yet.

For now, they'll just embrace each other, to feel the bond, because it was such a beautiful and sad thing.

*****

"Yoongi-hyung? Where are you going?" Jimin asked worriedly, having walked into the older boys room and saw him packing some clothes into a black backpack.

"I'm just gonna spend a few days with Sera," Yoongi grumbled out, the bond still fresh and new. It needed to be reinforced, so Sera could get better. So she could stop hurting.

The younger boy frowned slightly at his reply, before walking up behind the older man and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his soft cheeks against his back, "What did you do Yoongi-Hyung?"

Pausing for a moment, the white haired man relaxed onto his grip, before gently bringing up one of his hands to cover Jimins intertwined ones around his waist, "I saw her marks," he spoke more gently, shoving a few more stuff into his bag, "I bonded with her, I need to be with her right now."

He had ended up dropping off Sera at her apartment, leaving her with a gentle kiss on her cheeks and the promise that he will be back after he gets some clothes. Even now, he felt the fresh bond pulling him towards her, and worried about how Sera was doing right now, if she was all right.

Everyone knew of Yoongi breaking up with Lilia, because he had told them, and everyone but Jimin was upset about that. The rest were annoyed, because they were suppose to break up with Lilia properly, and together. However, Jimin knew Yoongi needed to do this, that was why he pressed a loving kiss on the back of his neck, "Okay then, take care of her okay? Don't worry about us."

Turning around, Yoongi mumbled something underneath his breath, before embracing Jimin as well, "I love you. I love you and the others."

"We know Yoongi-hyung, we love you too."

*****

As Yoongi was about to leave the apartment, he was stopped by Namjoon, who was currently staring at him with a hard look, Yoongis own hand already on the door knob.

"We were suppose to wait," Namjoon spoke sternly, after moments of silence. Within those moments, the other five had gathered, staring between the two with worried looks, "we had a plan."

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi crossed his arms, "Your plan was to wait god who knows how long to break with Lilia, by the time we actually did it, Sera would have been on her way to America to destroy her bond."

That caused many of the boys to take in a deep breath, remembering the conversation they over heard at the doctors.

"We were going to do it soon," Namjoon snapped at him, "We were with Lilia for nearly five years, how can just break up with her threw text!"

"I'll apologize to her if that's what you want, and but you can't change the fact that I've already bonded with Sera. There's nothing any of us can do now," this was the reality that the other boy must realize.

Until they end things with Lilia, then they can never hope to be with or bond with Sera. They couldn't have the best of both worlds, they have to pick between Sera, their soulmate, or Lilia, their girlfriend of five years.

Yoongi made his choice, and wasn't about to wait until the rest does.

"Damn it Yoongi!" Right now Namjoon was aggravated, because he too wanted to be with Seda, to bond with her, but he couldn't just forget the five years he spent with Lilia. It wasn't like they were playing with her, but it was five years filled with so much love between them, and he didn't understand how Yoongi can easily accept it, "Did you not love Lilia at all? Was five years with her nothing that you can just send her a breakup text."

Yoongi was terrifying when he was angry, just with his eyes alone can he freeze something over. It was so icy and cold, and he never looked at his soulmates with that look until now, "Be with Lilia if you want them," his voice was just as icy, causing the younger ones too flinch at how cold he was being, "I don't give a damn about her right now. Sera's my soulmate. Our soulmate. Right now she needs me, she needs someone on her side. So you can be with Lilia if you feel so bad about her, but don't expect me to do the same. Right now I need to go, because my soulmate is all alone, and she doesn't need to be alone anymore."

With those words, Yoongi opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him with a bang. Leaving his six other soulmates alone, to think and figure out what they wanted.

*****

"Umm...I can sleep on the couch so you can have the bed," I mumbled, nervousness evident on the way my voice shook slightly. Fidgeting with my fingers, I shyly looked on the ground, I felt his gaze and it was intimidating, but at the same time it send a weird feeling through me. Like someone was finally seeing me, "Kimie won't be back till late."

The man in question could only stare amusingly at her, despite his rather expressionless face. Seeing her all flustered only caused him to feel warm, "I'll sleep on the floor by your bed. If that's okay with you."

"I can't make you sleep on the floor," I protested, how the hell can I make a man like Yoongi sleep on the floor. Especially when he probably had a nice apartment, with his six other soulmates, probably his own bed, to go home to. Yet, he's were with me right now, in my shitty apartment with Kimie, in my shitty bedroom, with a shitty bed that Yoongi probably couldn't be comfortable sleeping in.

However, Yoongi didn't think anything about the place Sera lived in was shitty.

While she make call it messy, it was a glimpse of what Sera was like, being able to see her bedroom was almost intimate. You can discover a lot of about a person through what their room was like. The messiness and disorder of her room just showed her busy schedule, with a desk pushed to the corner of her room, stacked high with textbooks, several papers and stationary items. That just showed she were a busy college students, a typical premed student, with her scrubs half hazardously thrown on a chair.

Several posters were hung up on her wall, which was painted a light gray color. The posters consisted of the singers she liked listening to, along with some tv shows and anime's as well. Also, pictures were framed, hung up or scattered across her room, consisting of probably important people in her life. From her family, friends and even pets. Some were just pictures of places, that one day he'd like to know the meaning of them. One day to also have his picture somewhere in her room.

There was also a P.C. in her room, with a console, littering with several video game. The chair also seemed to be worn out, signaling frequent use, along with certain keys on her keyboard were beginning to fade.

Her room seemed like chaos, but it was an organized chaos.

"It's fine Sera," Yoongi spoke reassuringly, taking a step towards her. Brining up a hand to her face, he gently cuffed her cheeks, thumb caressing her soft skin. He most certainly enjoyed the way her cheeks flushed, "I'll sleep on the floor, but if you're not comfortable with me being in your room, I can sleep on the couch," he took a moment, getting lost in her gaze and never wanting to be found, "I just need to be near you. I want to be with you, but I don't want to push you."

"I've bonded with you four years ago," Her voice was quite, hesitating, trying to find the right words or if she should even say anything, "It hurt like hell for awhile not being near you. Not being anywhere near any of you." She was opening up, or trying to at least, because while she thinks she didn't deserve this, she didn't want Yoongi to suffer.

"How did you manage it? The pain," it hurt like hell to know that Sera was suffering all this time, and he had no clue. He should have noticed, when they first were introduced to each other, he should have noticed how her eyes lingered on his marks. How when he saw her the next day due to Lilia, how instead of a li sleeves covering her arms, it was bandages. There were so many signs pointing to the fact they were soulmates, and he picked up on none of it.

"A few months after I bonded with you guys...I started doing soul therapy. I got medicine for the pain."

Yoongi wanted to ask her about America, to tell her he would never allow her to do that. But this isn't the time, not when Sera was just opening up to him.

He couldn't afford to break her trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 Preview: "How did he remember that? I don't remember a thing from that night." That night was nothing but a blur, even before the drinking started she could barely recall anything. The only thing she could recall was the horrible hangover the morning after, Kimie nearly thinking She was on the verge of dying, which she felt like it.


	10. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did he remember that? I don't remember a thing from that night." That night was nothing but a blur, even before the drinking started she could barely recall anything. The only thing she could recall was the horrible hangover the morning after, Kimie nearly thinking She was on the verge of dying, which she felt like it.

The week was absolutely weird but at the same time, like a dream come to reality.

Yoongi and Sera had quickly set in to a routine, that surrounded each other. It turned out Yoongi also fell asleep during registration, and had a morning classes like Sera. Though his morning class was music, and started at later hours.

Their mornings went something like this: they would wake up to Sera's alarm, though that was after both of them had hit snooze several times. Both were bad at waking up early, and they would easily maneuver around each other to begin getting ready, glad that Kimie got ready when they were long gone. Sera didn't do much, preferring to take showers at night and keep makeup minimal, allowing Yoongi to use the bathroom without being rushed.

When they were all dressed and ready, instead of eating cereal or pre packaged frozen waffles, Yoongi would drag her to the cafe, to get their much needed caffeine and a proper breakfast. To say the least, he didn't like it when he realized Sera would eat cereal or nothing at all for breakfast. While he was no Jin and couldn't make a gourmet breakfast, he could at least take her to the cafe to get her freshly cooked waffles over frozen ones.

Then he would drop her off your class, and when it was over, he would already be waiting for her. The rest of the day would depend if either of them had classes, but would try to spend time doing activities they both liked.

Which both very much enjoyed just heading back Sera's room and binge watching tv shows, of go to the library so Sera could do homework while Yoongi either slept, worked on his own stuff or watch her in the corner of her eyes.

There were already small things Yoongi picked up about Sera, that he found rather cute.

How when she's bored or nervous, she would start playing with her fingers, from making random hand gestures, cracking her knuckles or just intertwining with it. Or when randomly when standing or walking she'd shrug both her shoulders at the same time randomly, or raise them. One that he thought was cute was when she can have such a stoic expression, but could crack into a cute, gummy closed eyes smile and laughter. Similar to Yoongis, and when she really starts laughing she'd move around a lot and slap her legs to calm down.

Also both began to learn a lot about each other, Yoongi learned that Sera wants to be a cardiologist, because it was her brothers dream to become. Yoongi wanted to ask Sera about her brother, but knew it wasn't the right time.

Yoongi majored in music and arts, because he liked producing his own music, which he said one day he'll bring her to his studio to show her.

Also Yoongi realized that Sera was an obvious person to read, because she speaks with her expression and body language a lot. Like when they were trying a new cafe, her eyes just brightened up when she tried their coffee and snacks. When she doesn't like something, her nose would scrunch up quickly, before going back to a neutral expression.

For Sera, Yoongi was harder to read, because well, he was Yoongi and barely expresses his emotions. Though she did manage to notice that Yoongi would smile ever so slightly whenever he was doing something he liked, or when he was not that interested he'd lean back in his chair, with his arm crossed.

The week may have been nothing special to most, but it was a huge step for both.

"Yoongi-Oppa," Sera spoke, eyes flickering up from her homework to stare at the white haired man who was typing away on his computer, "You don't want to go back to your apartment? My floor can't be that comfy and you probably miss your other soulmates."

It wasn't the first time Sera would suggest that he goes back to the apartment. She was worried that his absence from the rest would affect them both mentally and physically. Another part of her just wasn't use to having someone constantly by her side, the closest to it was Baekhyun, but even he would never willingly sleep on her bedroom floor for a week. While she loved every moment spent with Yoongi, and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel empty, anxiety was still edging its way all over her. Whenever she would cast glimpses of Lilia on campus, the anxiety and guilt only worsened.

However, this time she wasn't the only one who had to deal with it alone, because now Yoongi could feel her emotions.

Whenever it became too much, he would silently bring her to a secluded area, and just wrap his arms around her. Saying nothing, because he knew there wasn't much he could say to help her, to ease her anxiety, to take away the guilt she felt. Only time will heal the wounds, and he was determined to stay by her side.

"It's fine, I don't want to be near them until they end things with Lilia," Yoongi doesn't keep secrets from his soulmate. So on the third day he was with Sera, he told her about the inner conflicts. That everyone knows that Sera is their soulmate, and is trying to find the right moment to break up with Lilia all together. Yoongi just doesn't have their patience.

Sera only hummed, going back to her homework but only half focused, "You know I got lost in Canada?" She randomly spoke, bringing up her favorite and to her, nonexistent country.

"Why were you in Canada?" Yoongi asked, eyes going to observe Sera. Whenever she spoke, she always had his full attention, he liked hearing her voice and listening to what she had to say, even if it was sometimes random.

"For a senior trip for high school," a small smile creeped its way onto her lips, remembering the fond memory, "Hyunnie, Kimie and I wanted to go a eat poutine fries at this restaurant, it was suppose to be the best. We were taking the subway, and I got off at the wrong stop, and before the other two could notice and tell me to come back on, the train door already shut and it left."

Yoongi didn't say anything, and nodding his head slightly to show he was listening.

"We didn't have cellular, and for some reason I decided to walk around instead of wait for another train. Then I accidentally walked into a gay strip club."

Now at that, Yoongi snorted, causing Sera to giggle slightly and couldn't help but crack a small smile, "How the hell do you accidentally walk into a gay strip club?"

"My English was and still is shit. Plus the dude outside seemed nice and friendly. The didn't check ID until you got inside."

"Please don't tell me you saw a teacher in there?"

"No, but I did see a male stripper in my brief time there. Saw him again at my aunts wedding."

They both herd a giggle, coming from neither them, but too a person to the side of the booth they sat in the library. It was such a soft and soothing sound, that Sera swore it sounded like bells as she turned her head slightly to see who overheard her Canada escapade and once again, her heart skipped a beat.

It just wasn't fair, to have such a handsome devil that in Min Yoongi, and to have a beautiful angel that is Park Jimin, who was smiling so cutely and brightly that his eyes become squinted. He was just so breath taking that even the librarian couldn't help but stare.

"Jimin-ah," Yoongi was the one to break her out of her daze, reminding her of her current predicament, "What are you doing here?"

Said blond only pouted cutely, sliding himself Into the booth next to Yoongi, "I haven't seen you all week Hyung," his voice was slightly whiny, "Plus don't look at me like that, I broke up with Lilia yesterday, I couldn't wait anymore." Hisbeautiful, warm, brown eyes went back to look at me, his pout only increasing, "Also Sera said she would model for me."

Suddenly she was very much aware of her current situation, and the guilt eating feeling came back.

There she was, ruining a relationship that was perfectly fine, she was a home wrecker. Coming in between the boys and Lilia, causing a rift between her seven soulmates, and coming in between their relationship with Lilia. No matter how much Yoongi tries to reassure her, she just couldn't help but feel guilty. She was ruining everything.

However, things were different, as Yoongi instantly felt the emotions of guilt that always ate away at her. That this time she wasn't alone, she didn't have to bare these thoughts alone, as Yoongi reached over the table and flicked her forehead lightly, snapping her out of her brooding thoughts, "didn't I tell you stop thinking like that? You're not ruining anything, this is a choice we've made. Lilia also knew if we've ever found our last soulmate, we'd have most likely ended things with her."

Jimin also butted in, with his sweet smile brightening up the room, "Exactly, you're the missing piece to our souls Sera," he leaned forward. Resting his chin comfortably on the palm of his hand, he couldn't help but admire just how beautiful she was, just how she was so much more then he could ever imagine, "The others will come around soon, trust me, Taehyung is on the verge of snapping already."

"How did you guys even find out?" Sera suddenly asked. This was the first time she ever wondered how her secret was revealed, as she always made sure to always hide her marks.

He giggling, which was such a cute sound, Jimin scooted closer to Yoongi to cuddle him slightly, "TaeTae said you're pretty straight forward when you're drunk, you met up with him at the fair last week wasted. You ended up spilling everything to him."

"How did he remember that? I don't remember a thing from that night." That night was nothing but a blur, even before the drinking started she could barely recall anything. The only thing she could recall was the horrible hangover the morning after, Kimie nearly thinking She was on the verge of dying, which she felt like it.

Sera didn't say anything, neither did the boys, as she busied herself back to her homework. Jimin and Yoongi were doing their own little thing, silently whispering to each other, glancing up at the girl every now and then.

"Should I wait a little before asking to see her marks?" Jimin asked hushly, not wanting Sera to here.

Yoongi took a moment to reply, examining her focused expression, finding of cute how her tongue stuck out a little, "How did Namjoon and Lilia react when you broke up with her?"

"Lilia was angry and upset. She started crying and Namjoon comforted her, so did the others besides Taehyung. He just went to his room."

Nodding, Yoongi took a moment to process the information and couldn't help but feel slight annoyance towards Namjoon. How he was coddling Lilia, instead of sitting her down and explaining that they had found their last soulmates. The white haired boy just couldn't understand what his soulmates were doing, why they were choosing to baby Lilia and in the process, hurting Sera.

Even while she didn't act upset or seemed to not care, Yoongi noticed the sadness in her eyes when he told her that the others knew. While it may be sadness for other reasons, he knew one of them was the fact that up until Jimin, none of their other soulmates had approached her yet.

Had tried to bond with her.

But with how Lilia, Namjoon and Jungkook are acting, he knew it wasn't the right time to have Sera bond with someone else right now. Not when this whole relationship is such a mess right now, and their only saving grace is that Kimie is such a wonderful friend and kept everything a secret, and haven't pressured Sera to tell her anything.

Kimie knew that Sera would tell her everything when the times right.

"Let's just wait Jiminie. Either they talk to Lilia or Taehyung snaps."


	11. Secret Drawings

Ever since Jimin and Yoongi has broken up with Lilia, there was a noticeable tension in the household. Especially when Jimin would only briefly come home to shower, change and to quickly greet his soulmates, he would be out of the apartment quickly. Yoongi hasn't even returned to the apartment ever since he bonded with Sera, only sending a few texts to guarantee everyone is healthy and doing find.

Taehyung was the most effected, or at least showed he was the most bothered with his constant whining mixed in with his seclusion in his room. Though that was mostly whenever Lilia would visits the boys. Lately he had switched from constantly drawing Sera, to drawing their marks, but most importantly, their soul marks on Sera's arms. To try to know how it would look on her smaller arms, wanting to imagine how the lines curved slightly differently to fit on her arms, to imagine looking at those beautiful marks and feeling at complete bliss when he bonds with her.

It was all wishful dreams that Taehyung wishes could make reality. But in all reality, he easily could, all he needed to do was break up with the very person holding him back from that reality.

There was a time he did love Lilia, saw her as someone important to his life and for a while, she filled in that empty piece in his puzzle. They've been together for nearly five years, and they made so much memories together that he couldn't just toss and throw away. That was why he hesitated breaking up with her, because how do you end a relationship of five years, just like that? Even though they were soulmates, Taehyung genuinely did love Lilia.

So how do you just let that love go?

How did Jimin and Yoongi just abandon five years of a relationship?

"Do they make you happy?" He's heard that voice multiple times, always accompanied by another all too familiar voice.

"It's hard to put to words."

It really was hard to put to words.

It was damn hard for Taehyung.

There wasn't just the thought of having to break of Lilia that made him guilty. No. It was far worst then he'd like to admit.

"Min's been sleeping in your room, and Jimin's been hanging out with you often. Does your heart like..." Baekhyuns paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "Doss it flutter whenever their around? Like skip a beat but not in the painful way "

His heart always skipped a beat whenever he's with his soulmates, it still does sometimes. Whenever he's in their arms, he feels at home and complete, like that's where he belongs. In some ways, that is where he belongs. They were made for each other.

You don't know when someone's your soulmate until you see their marks in person, and when you do, you form a bond with them.

Up until recently he didn't know that Sera was his soulmate, so why did his heart always flutter whenever he saw her, or whenever she was around?

Why did his heart always skip a beat for her?

"I...I feel more stable when I'm with Yoongi or Jimin, but I still feel guilty," her voice hesitated and it was filled with so much insecurity, "I'm taking away Lilia happiness."

Lilia did make Taehyung happy.

She was one of his muse, his inspiration for his drawings. He had sketched her multiples times, memorized every detail of her face, and he had called it perfect so many times.

Yet he had done the same for Sera in secrecy.

When he had laid eyes on her four years ago, saw her face and heard her voice, he went to his room and drew her face all night. Every time he would see her, he would engrave her features into his memories so he could sketch her even more in the privacy of his room.

"You've known they were your soulmates for four years. Been bonded to them for four years, all the while watching your best friend be with them. That shit has to be confusing as hell."

"It's hard to know what to feel anymore."

One of Taehyungs biggest secret was that he was always drawn to and attracted towards Sera, even before he knew his connection with her. The moment Lilia introduced Sera to him, he knew he was hooked and he wanted her, but he couldn't. He had his six other soulmates and was in a relationship with Lilia, how could he possibly have these feelings towards Sera?

Despite her efforts to distances herself from him and the rest, her obvious signs of displeasure towards him and her coldness, she was always on his mind. Countless drawings of her and inspired by her laid hidden in his room, where even his other soulmates has never seen.

Because he had always been drawn to Sera, and yet, for five years, he dated and loved Lilia, so how does he confront this reality? How does he suddenly pursue a love he has always suppressed and hidden away in the deepest corner in his thoughts?

Does he even do that?

*****

"Jiminie," Taehyung called out, instantly spotting his lovely soulmate across the cafeteria. His boxy grin reached his face as Jimin instantly look over, and flashed him his own bright and sweet smile. The blond was dazzling and bright, it was hard to miss him from miles away, especially when you have a bond with that person.

His dark gray eyes moved away from his boyfriends dazzling brown eyes, to clash with amber eyes who stared at him with uncertainty. She trailed behind the blond, footsteps soft and light, like Jimin's, as she big hand inside of her cheeks in nervousness, hands gripping tightly to her textbooks.

"Taehyung," Jimin spoke, voice light and happy. The moment he reached the boy, he wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Though Jimin technically sees his soulmates everyday, lately his time with them lessened slightly. It would have been expected though, as the others still hasn't ended things with Lilia and she still frequented her visits to their apartment. It was just awkward to be there when his ex-girlfriend was as well, still being all cuddly and lovey with the rest. It ached slightly to see Lilia cuddled up with Jungkook, it was jealousy and anger. Jealousy because Jungkook became distant from him, and anger because the rest of his soulmates aren't doing anything.

Though it didn't change the fact that he loved them dearly, "How was your literature class?" Jimin asked sweetly, pulling away from the hug and took a step back slightly to stand next to Sera, who only offered a hesitant wave to Taehyung.

"I skipped it," Taehyung confesses. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he shifted his gaze to Sera, and took in her features.

This was the first time he's actually been so close to her after their drunken escapade. He was the one to reveal who their last soulmate was, and yet he made no movement to bond with her, and he didn't know why.

Even before the discovery, he was already distancing himself from Lilia, even now, they would exchange very little words. Yet, he still didn't end things with her,

"Why would you do that? Joon-Hyung is gonna be upset with you," Jimin scolded slightly. Then he turned to look at Sera, his smile brightening, "Would you mind if Taehyung joins us?" He raised an eyebrow, though innocent but not quite, because he relished whenever he made Sera's cheek become a rose hue.

Now it was Taehyung to become intrigued as he raised his own eyebrows, "What are you guys doing?"

"Going over to Sera's apartment, remember how Kimie asked me to help her with her beauty blog?"

Slowly nodding, Taehyung also remembered the day he looked at eyes that were so haunting that it still permeated through his art. A recent quality of his drawing that he wants to remove quickly, "If that's fine with Sera and Kimie."

Jimin glanced to the shorter girl next to him, and offered a gentle and comforting smile. One that spoke he would respect whatever decision she makes, and didn't want to push her. Filled with so much warmth and adoration in them, yet filled with carefulness, not wanting to crush something so delicate that was their relationship.

"That's fine with me," voice hesitant, and unsure. Sera has always been unsure with everything the moment she laid eyes on those seven marks, her whole life thrown off balance and every decision she's made has always been centered around avoiding her soulmate. Every class she took was calculated, ever educational decision was made in attempts to move away once she graduated from the college. Vacation always planned to be far away, out of the country, to avoid plans Lilia would invite her to, along with the seven boys. Going as far as to avoid going to places she knew the boys frequented, all because of the thought they were unattainable.

Even being bonded with Yoongi, the thought of being in a happy and loving relationship still seemed like a dream to Sera, nothing more. Despite the comfortableness and at ease she feels with Yoongi, it's wasn't love, there was no love there yet, and sometimes Sera wondered if there ever will be.

With the guilt of the past still clinging onto her, it's near impossible for her to open up to Yoongi or Jimin right now. Which in return, there was no real progression in her relationship.

It even seemed like her friendship with Baekhyun was at a standstill, not knowing where to go the moment Yoongi stepped into the full picture.

They have become slightly distant, but that slight gap was torturous to her.

Everything was at a standstill.

Jimin noticed the unsureness, always being able to read even the most closed off persons emotions the easiest. It was something he picked up from his years of photography, the slight shift of facial features, or a change of shift on their feet. Placing a gentle hand on her head, he grinned brightly, it was blinding as he ruffled up her hair slightly, "You sure? You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

That snapped Sera out of her moody thoughts as slight annoyance took over as she swatted Jimin's hand away. Huffing slightly, she brought her own hands to fix the mess he created, "Why wouldn't I be sure? If Tae wants to come then he can," she didn't catch the slip of nicknames but Taehyung did.

Instantly there was a grin on Taehyungs face, suddenly reminded of what Sera was like during the fair. Despite her being drunk, she was open with Taehyung, both of them were able to laugh and bond during their drunken escapade. He didn't like how closed off and cautious Sera was being, and wanted her to be open, "I'd like too see you all dolled up," he then walked to her side and threw a hand over her shoulders, "I've already seen you drunk." He teased.

Rolling her amber eyes, Sera huffed out slightly in annoyance as she shrugged his arms off, "Yeah and you're gonna see my fist in your face if you keep acting like that." It was an empty threat and both the boys knew, their grin only growing wider as Sera began to walk off to her apartment.

There was no love between them yet.

There was only the attraction pulling them to each other due to their bonds. It wasn't love.

However, it didn't mean that they couldn't learn to all love each other. To grow fond of each other's antics, learn each other's secrets. Tell them about their nightmares and insecurities, but as well as their hopes and dreams. Love didn't just happen in a night or in few days, it takes time and it never is perfect, but it didn't need to be perfect. As long as everyone is willing, the boys knew that something so beautiful could blossom out of this, and maybe Taehyung will open his heart for one more person, to give all trust into Sera and pray she wouldn't break it. Pray that his art he drew about her wasn't fruitless, and that one day it could be exposed to the sun, and for Sera's bright amber eyes to gaze at.

Because secretly, Sera has always been not just Taehyung's, but everyone's muse.


	12. Fading

Baekhyun knew Sera since middle school, but they weren't always best friends like they are now.

No.

They absolutely hated each other when they first met.

Sera was the girl who was obsessed about her soulmates, the cliche person who sat by the window, constantly tracing her marks with a finger, a dreamy smile on her face. Mostly everything that came out of her mouth was about her soulmates, constantly dreaming what it would feel like to bond with them. Always thinking about how she would meet her soulmates and who they would be. It would be so easy to spot and bond with her soulmates, as she had her mark on the entire of her lower arm, meaning her soulmates marks would be there to.

Baekhyun was the complete opposite, his skin was left untouched by any soul mark, and after multiple testing, he was deemed mateless. It left a numbing and bitter feeling in him when he first found out, and hated the idea of soulmates because he didn't have one. It wasn't fair that everyone could fawn over one day about finding the person who was right for you, and he one of the unlucky few to be unmarked. So when he met Sera, and he noticed the large soulmate mark that intertwined across her arm, he already hated her from the start. Sera soon followed once Baekhyun began insulting the idea of soulmates.

It continued like that till the last year of middle school, constantly avoiding each other and if they do cross paths, it was filled with tension and insults. That was until Kimie came along, having a mark as well, but didn't stress over it, and she was the bridge that allowed Baekhyun and Sera's friendship to cross and grow.

They quarreled even in high school, it just came along with their friendship, but it turned into more like sibling quarrels. It was common, and everyone became use to it.

The two of them never exactly clicked together, not closely at first, that was until one day, the shaky seemingly fly crying in the middle of fall, the air was cold and bitter, as Baekhyun made it a point to remove himself from his bed as it were the weekends, and his parents were at work. He didn't have any siblings, and had the house all too himself, which he enjoyed immensely.

He remembered just scrolling on his phone, paying no mind to anyone, that was until he scrolled past a picture of Sera on his phone on social media. It was a post made awhile ago, and for some reason it popped itself back on his feed. It wasn't anything significant, but it did spark a question of where Sera has been the past two weeks. Baekhyun noticed her absence from school, which was due to the cease of fighting and bickering that came with her absence. The teacher did inform the class Sera was going to be away for awhile for family business so Baekhyun paid it no mind.

He sent a simple text of, 'are you alright?'

Which a few hours later he got a simple, 'yeah,' and he didn't pursue further. They weren't really close as she was to Lilia and Kimie, and chose to not pursue any further, especially if it was personal family problems.

That was of course, during his scroll of movies was interrupted by the ring of a doorbell.

He was irritated that his alone time was ruined but also confused as he wasn't expecting anyone or a package. So with furrowed brows, he kicked off the blankets and padded his way to the front door.

There was no peak whole, so he swung it open, and the sight before him scarred him.

On a rainy Saturday, where the air was freezing cold that it froze the water on the ground, no one was outside, preferring to stay inside to escape the weather. However, there was Sera, standing out in the rain, unsheltered by the harsh weather, only wearing a lousy sweater to keep her warm, but it was drenched. Hair clinging to her pale face that seemed more blue then anything else, her whole form shivering as her arms wrapped around herself. What haunted him though, were her foggy amber eyes that seemed lifeless as he knew tears were streaming down her face.

Those eyes still haunt him in his dreams.

That day, was when Baekhyun and Sera finally began becoming close, sometimes even closer then soulmates, it was the day she sobbed into his shoulders, not being to express the hopelessness and grief she felt.

*****

"Baekhyun," a voice tore away from his thoughts of the past, brown eyes flickering up to meet the dark eyes of Min Yoongi. It was weird to hear the rather stoic man talk to him.

Both of them were in a cafe, and it wasn't too busy, it was still an hour away until rush time, "What's up Min-hyung?" He was less formal, but he was Baekhyun, never one to bother over formalities. Leaning back on his chair, his eyes gestures to the empty seat in front of me, "You looking for Sera or something?" Yoongi and him don't really talk, Baekhyun could count on one hand of the conversations he had with the white haired boy.

"No, she's said she's doing something for Kimies beauty blog or something with Jimin," the mans voice was cautious as he was on guard. Nevertheless he still sat in front of Baekhyun, "I wanted to talk to you."

"If it's about love advice, I have no clue. Also don't worry, I see Sera as a sister, a really annoying sister," this was a habit he picked up from Sera, trying to diffuse a conversation or potential argument before it could start.

Yoongi only chuckled, but there was no amount of amusement or joy, just dry and bitterness. In fact, Baekhyun noticed the mans dark eyes more prominent and it worried him slightly, mostly that the white haired man would snap at him or something, "I..." he started out, but stopped, trying to voice out his thoughts, "I'm not good at talking or expressing my emotions," he finally said, sounding forced like he wasn't use to this.

The pink haired boy only nodded, not saying anything but allowing Yoongi to keep talking, "And Sera doesn't talk much about her emotions either. How...how do I connect to her?"

There it was.

Min Yoongi placed it out to the open that he couldn't connect to his last soulmate, even with the bonding process, "It's never been like this with my other soulmates. We've always just clicked, but with Sera, it's not like that." It's hard to admit it, so damn hard for Yoongi to say all these to a man who clicks so well with his soulmate. Even if Baekhyun views Sera as a sister, there was that bitter jealously that they had a connection that Yoongi seems unable to find.

"It's probably because your bond...well to put in simple terms, dulled out," Baekhyun cut straight to the point, not wanting to waste time, especially when it came to Sera. While at times he did seem like an air head, he was majoring in Soulmates study, an ironic fact considering he's mateless, "Sera's been bonded to all six of you for four years, and until recently the other half of one of those connections have been formed. Mixed in with the medication and treatment she's been taking, over the four years your bonds have been fading."

"What the hell do you mean?" Yoongi didn't mean for it come out as a snarl, but Baekhyuns words struck a nerve. Something in him began to panic again.

There was no smile on the younger boys face, no ounce of anything that could show he was telling a lie, "What I mean is, your bond is incredibly weak, close to breaking," this was Sera's sad reality that Baekhyun never had the heart to tell her, "Even with a bond formed, you can't even feel what's she's feeling right? You can feel all your other soulmates, but not her, not unless she's close to you. I've read a shit ton about bonds breaking and stuff, how it starts out by their marks fading, becoming dull. Then it begins to almost...chip away, before just one day, disappearing."

He desperately searched in him, ignoring all the other six boys emotions and thoughts, and tried so desperately to search for hers. However, with all the other boys connection momentarily closed, Yoongi felt nothing, couldn't sense any emotions and thoughts and realized that Baekhyun was right, "What...what do I do?"

"First off, have those other soulmates of your form the bond. A bond is harder to break when there's more people involved."

*****

Bond with Sera now.

Was the text Jimin receive from Yoongi, causing him to frown slightly from his seat on the couch in Sera's and Kimies apartment. Taehyung was sprawled out on the couch, his head resting on Jimins comfortable laps as he scrolled through his phone. Feeling a tightness in his chest and a wave of anxiety and panic, Jimin knew it was not his own, and that Taehyung felt it as well when his brows furrowed in concern.

What happened? I thought we were gonna wait?

Jimin texted back hurriedly, his own panic beginning to form as he looked across the room where Sera was, eyes closed as Kimie was applying her makeup. There was a tiny grin at her face as Kimie was telling her a funny story.

I'll explain it later, but have the rest of the boys go to the apartment tonight. Without Lilia.

"Jiminie," Taehyung whispered hushly, not wanting to alarm the two girls, "What's wrong with Yoongi-hyung?"

Not being able to answer because even he didn't know, Jimin only shrugged his shoulders, "When we're done here we have to go back to the apartment. Yoongi-hyung has to tell us something," he attempted to keep his voice light with his bright smile. Even with the pounding in his chest and worry eating away at him, he didn't want to worry Sera, and he already knows he can't fool Taehyung, because he knew what he was really feeling already.

"All done!" Kimie pronounced, a proud smile on her face as she stepped back from her master piece. Gesturing for the boys to come closer, they did just that.

When both the boys laid their eyes, their breaths hitched as their own cheeks flushed.

Sera was pretty without makeup already, with her defined yet soft features. However, with makeup everything was just enhanced, skin smooth and perfect, the blush not overwhelming but natural, highlighter making her skin look dewy and fresh. Eye makeup more like contour to enhance the shape of her eyes and a winged eyeliner to add some flare as her lips were a soft plum color to give a hint of color but still be natural. Her hair was done as well, curled slightly before being pinned loosely up into a ponytail, strands of pieces left loose to frame her face nicely.

She was breathtaking.

"You're so beautiful Sera," Jimin instantly gushed, being his bold self as he moved close to fawn over her, leaving Taehyung slightly behind, as he admired and burned the image he saw into his mind, his fingers itching to draw her already. Deep brown eyes going to stare at Sera's plump lips as he licked his dry ones.

All the while, as Sera attempted to not burst in embarrassment, Kimie stood off in the sideline, a slight smirk on her lips. However, their was fondness in her eyes as she watched her roommate hit Jimin slightly to stop being dramatic, as both the boys persisted to shower her in compliments. Her own heart ached slightly watching the interaction, suddenly reminded of her own mark that laid behind her neck. The sudden wanting to find her own soulmate now.

"Okay we all know Sera is a masterpiece," Kimie quickly pushed her darkening thoughts to the side as she picked up Jimins camera and shoved it into his hands, "We have work to do!"

Kimie knew one day she would find her soulmate, wether they bore the same mark as her own not, fate will fall into pieces. All that mattered for now was that she was going to pursue what she was passionate for, pursue her dreams and later will she focus on finding the one for her.


	13. Just Friends

He always admired her hard working attitude, the amount of dedication she put into her education. It was something he often complimented about her when no one was around to hear him say it. Always catching glimpses of her at the library, cafe or in one of the park benches, face scrunched up slightly in concentration as she focused on nothing but the world.

Yet at the same time, she was able to have fun, go out and just bee a care free young adult whenever she was with Baekhyun or Kimie. Always catching glimpses of her at one of EXO's frat house party, dragged by Baekhyun. To see her wearing a tight fitted dress, sweat making her skin glow as she's danced and drunk to her heart content.

However, beneath all of that, was an insufferable pain she had kept hidden for four years. The amount of guilt she's been carrying for more then that. To Kim Seokjin, it made his heart ache the most, to know Sera has been in constant pain and he never noticed.

*****

Park Jimin was only suppose to bring himself and Taehyung back to the apartment, and yet, why was Sera uncomfortably tagging along, one of her hands held reassuringly by Jimin. It threw everyone off balance the moment they say Sera, their eyes flickering over to the black haired girl with hazel eyes that was Lilia,

"Jungkook, I thought I told you to send Lilia home," Yoongi spoke, break is fine the awkward silence that enveloped the room, his voice was blank, portraying no emotions that it sent all the boys into slight shock and worry, knowing that Yoongi was furious at the very moment. Even though his body was relaxed, eyes staring boringly at the youngest, who stared back with open defiance, but it even waved under Yoongi, "And you weren't suppose to bring Sera Jimin."

"This is something that effects Sera, so she has every right to be here," Jimin kept his voice light, attempting to reason with Yoongi, ignoring Lilias very existence. All he knew was that Sera hasn't even look up once, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"And so does Lilia!" Jungkook snapped, not caring if he was being rude, "This effects all of us so everyone should be in this room to hear this."

"How the hell does this have to do anything with Sera?" Lilia spoke up, her hazel eyes staring questioningly at her former friend. Crossing her arms, she's didn't try to hide her annoyance for the other girls presence, "She has nothing to do with our relationship," her tone was harsh and criticizing, causing Sera to flinch slightly.

That small actions from Sera was noticed by everyone, causing Yoongi to freeze as it took every fiber in him to not snap at Lilia. To not snap at Jungkook, who was seated next to Lilia, arms wrapped around her shoulders, uncaring to the fact that Sera was in the room with them. With her much closer to him, he felt her emotions, and it was suffocating by the amount of hatred she had for herself, and no one else. Every being in him wanted to get up and wrap his arms around her, soothe her and tell her she would be okay, but for some reason he didn't.

"She's our last soulmate," so much for Taehyung breaking the news slowly. He was blunt, causing many people to gawk at his straightforwardness, and Namjoon to hide his face in his hands, a heavy sigh released.

No one said anything, all look at Lilia who had an unreadable expression on her face. Opening her mouth a couple of times to say something, but to only close it several times again. Her hazel eyes staring Sera up and down, like she was evaluating her, and it didn't sit right with Jimin, who still held onto her hand, and hid her slightly behind him. Just Incase Lilia were to snap and do anything crazy.

"That's fine," after a few minutes of silence, Lilia finally spoke, a weird smile forming on her lips.

Her words caused Sera to finally look up, to stare at her former friend and Seokjin noticed the slight hope and in them, "W-what? You don't have a problem?"

Chuckling, Lilia only snuggled closer to Jungkook, making no attempt to remove herself from his arms, "Soulmates don't have to have a romantic relationship," her voice was taunting and her sweet smile seemed rotten, "There have been several people where they were just friends with their soulmates. You don't love _my_ boyfriends do you Sera? You can be friends and I can be there girlfriend still."

No one knew what to think, not knowing how to process Lilias explanation and her suggestions. Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung were staring at Lilia in disbelief, not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Everyone else was staring at Sera, watching her reaction and Seokjin noticed the little hope in her eyes vanish, her eyes falling back to the floor. Gently she pulled her hand out of Jimin's hand, instantly feeling alone in a room filled with people. All she could really focus on was trying to breath, and she noticed a tug inside her, trying to comfort her and she knew it was her bond with Yoongi. Glancing up, she saw that the white haired boy didn't move, haven't said anything, but just staring at her and it suddenly dawned to her, no one was saying anything,

All looking to her for a reaction.

"Just be friends?" She mustered the courage to speak, though her voice cracked at the end, trying so hard to not fall apart.

Lilia just nodded happily, "You and Baekhyun click so well already, and he doesn't have a soulmate. With you two being so close, you can't tell me you don't have any romantic feeling with him. Plus, I love my boyfriends, and I'm happy with my boyfriends, do you understand?"

Sera understood fully, at what she was hinting at, "You're happy?" Her voice was so meek, but everyone heard her in the deadly silent room.

"I haven't been this happy since Ji-Ho passed away, and I know he always wanted me to be happy."

That struck a nerve in Sera, causing her to completely block out Yoongi's connection, stunning the boy who suddenly couldn't feel her emotions.

Lilia continued, uncaring to the damages she was causing, "Feel free to bond with them, I care for your health to Sera and I don't want you to be in pain. Jungkook told me you've been hiding this secret for four years, you don't have to hide."

Her voice was no manipulative, her words disgusting and yet, no one was saying anything. No one was protesting and it made Sera feel sick to the core.

Amber eyes could only watch as Lilia detached herself from Jungkook, walking her way over to her and she was very much aware how Taehyung and Jimin had moved away from her. This allowed Lilia, who still had her sickly sweet smile on her face to roughly grab Sera's arm that was wrapped in bandages, and she all but tore at it, revealing the dark gray marks for all to see. Sera didn't stop her, nor did her soulmates defend her, and allowed Lilia to do whatever she wanted to do with her. Moving away, Lilia had a proud smile on her face as she allowed everyone in the room a clear view of Sera's mark, completing the bond.

However, Sera didn't feel right, didn't feel the same when she fully bonded with Yoongi. Instead her marks burned so painfully causing her to stumble back slightly from it. Clutching her arms, she dared to look up, to see if anyone would come to her aid. If anyone would do anything, but no one did.

No one moved or said anything.

There was no tears, no tears of sadness or from pain, none simply would come out even though all Sera wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and cry.

"S-Sera," Yoongi finally spoke up, voice out of breath as he got up from his seat on the couch. Eyes wide and alarmed as he noticed her marks weren't black, "What Lilia is saying is absur-."

"Don't mind me," Sera interrupted him, straightening up as she gave Yoongi a closed eyed smile, stopping him completely in confusion, "Lilias right, we could all just be friends," she wanted to vomit at her own words, "You guys are so happy with each other too, no need to ruin that. She's right, there is no love between us, so it just makes sense for you to be with her."

"What the hell are you saying?" Yoongi croaked out, wanting Sera to open her eyes so he could truly know how she felt. It was damn hard to read her emotions when her eyes are closed, "Are you fucking crazy?"

"None of your guys protested," she snapped, her eye opening, amber eyes were dark and cold as she stared at her soulmates. Smile slipping from her face, she noticed Lilia found herself back in Jungkooks arm, who himself had an expressionless face. She couldn't help but scoff at him, "Let's not make anything complicated and just be friends. Plus I'm tried and I need to go home and finish homework."

"But we just bonded," It was Seokjins turn to snap out of whatever trance he was in and stand up, walking towards Sera, "Newly bonded people need to stay close together."

"You all have each other, I've been bonded with all of you for four years, so there no need for me to be here."

"Sera, we still need to talk, explain and fix this situation," Jin was pleading, Dark brown eyes trying to reason with amber ones, to try to fix whatever the hell just happened, "We're soulmates."

"Quite frankly I wish we weren't. All this soulmate stuff has become nothing but a burden to me at this point. Things would have been so much easier if Baekhyun was my soulmate," she snapped, wishing that they would just see past her lies and realize it was all a bluff. That she needed them or she would really fall apart, to know that her mark burned to badly that she wanted to scream.

"Y-You don't mean that!" Yoongi yelled out, furious at Sera's words as he was trembling, "Was the past week nothing to you!"

"It was nothing more then out of obligation."

Betrayed.

Sera betrayed them and they betrayed her.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Lilia said, about her being so happy, that Ji-Ho, Sera's brother wanted her to be happy. That Ji-Ho would have done anything to keep Lilia happy and Sera promised him to always keep Lilia happy when he was dying.

When he was dying.

It was Sera's fault that he was dead, if she would have just listened to him, that he would be alive, and happy with Lilia. Then maybe, Sera wouldn't feel this much guilt and despair that maybe, just maybe she could have been happy with her own soulmates. However, Ji-Ho is dead, and Sera's the cause of it it all and this was her punishment.

Namjoon had enough of what he was hearing, "Leave," his voice was so harsh and menacing, "Leave or so help me!" All that anger was directed towards Sera and he didn't care if she flinched at his harsh tone, all he felt was the despair that Yoongi was feeling that he blocked off his bond with Sera, ignoring the moment of pain he felt coming from it.

Sera didn't need to be told twice, as she turned around and forced herself to walk. Even though her bond was telling her to turn around and fix things, to tell them the truth. However, she ignored it as she walked straight out of the apartment and a beeline towards the staircase. Her feet moving on instinct as she carelessly began climbing down the steps, vision becoming blurry from the tears that now came, her breath harsh and uneven, her heart pounding painfully and her mark burning so unbearably.

Finally she did trip over the stairs, and luckily there was a stair landing, preventing her from falling down the rest of the flight of stairs. She twisted her body in time so her left side took the force and not her face, but the back of her head still painfully hit against the wall hard. Her breath was knocked out of her and that pain distracted her from the burning sensation.

A loud cry echoed through the empty and quite staircase, as Sera pushed herself up to sit, back pressed against the cold cement wall. Pulling her knees close to her chest, she buried her face in it, the tears quickly soaking through the fabric and she sobbed in the empty stair well. Wishing, just wishing that maybe one of the guys would come down and hug her, to just have finally have someone see the pain, ignore her words and comfort her. Hoping that they would listen to their bond and follow its feelings to her rolled up form, her whole body, mind and soul in pain.

Because even with all the pain she has endured because of the marks at her arms, she cradled it with her other arm. It was the cause of all her pain and yet she loved it, because she remembered her brothers words still, before he passed away:

_"Sera, those marks on your arms are something to beautiful that you need to cherish it always, to love it constantly. This mark, in your darkest times, will give you hope."_

In her mind she called out to her soulmates, wishing one of them could come.

None of them did.

With her broken body, her soul finally broke.


	14. My Person

"You son of a bitch!" Baekhyun yelled out, and in a blinding fury, swung his fist forward with the full intent on breaking the mans nose, "Damn you and the rest of you fucking assholes!"

He knew of the consequences that would come later with him lashing out, but he didn't care. All he cared about was punching all the bastards that was cause of him to nearly have a panic attack this morning, that for now, he'd ignore the fact that would be in deep trouble.

Because Sera's lives far away from her family, and with the complications she faced, she made Baekhyun her emergency contact in case of anything happening. This morning he got a call from the hospital that Sera was in bad conditions and without another word, he was speeding down the roads to the hospital, his heard pounding rapidly.

When he arrived and shown to where Sera was staying, his heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of her. She was asleep, which Baekhyun was glad for because if she was awake she would be in pain. Sera was so pale that her skin appeared blue, hooked into several machines that was pumping all sorts of medication into her, and the bandages wrapped around her head. It looked like she got ran over by a truck as he noticed her arm was in a cast.

"She was found by a young man in the stair well at an apartment near the university. Miss. Han has a broken arm, her ribs are bruised badly but luckily not broken. We had to relocate she shoulders, and she had a fractured skull, indicating she fell from the stairs. We're also giving her medicine, soul therapy, because her marks are at a dangerous gray color which could suspect why she also hasn't woken up yet, but Miss. Han should be able to recover from this."

"Who was the man who found her?" Baekhyun asked, trying to keep his cool as he held tightly to Sera's hand that wasn't broken, "Id like to thank them."

"The man told me he attend the same University as Miss. Han, his name is Chanyeol and he left about an hour before you came."

Baekhyun wasn't stupid, he knew who Chanyeol was, he was like a brother to him and he knew where he lived. Chanyeol lived in the same apartment that Sera's soulmates lives in. He could put all the pieces together easily, and understand just who put Sera in this condition.

So here he was now, fist colliding with Yoongi's cheek as the the older white haired man was knocked back by the unexpected forced. Hoseok easily caught Yoongi, preventing him from falling and sent such a deadly look towards Baekhyun as he wrapped him arms securely around his soulmate and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"No! You don't get to ask that question," Baekhyuns first ached from the punch, but he wanted to do more. To make them feel the pain Sera was in right now, "You don't get to ask that question when my best friend it lying in a hospital bed while you make out with fucking bitch Lilia! So what the hell is wrong with you?!"

A crowd has gathered, all gossiping and yelling, trying to figure out what was wrong. Surely one of them has already contacted campus security. It wasn't everyday a fight broke out in the university, especially by three handsome men.

Someone pushed through the crowd, yelling at people to get away as he desperately made his way to the circle.

Jungkook saw red, as he saw Yoongi's bruising cheeks and Hoseoks stunned expression. Dark brown eyes zoning in on Baekhyun, he instantly lunged himself towards him, ready to strangle him. It didn't matter that the pink haired boy was older then him, just by stature it was obvious who had more strength as the youngest spent hours in the gym a day.

However, Baekhyun was angry, furious as he easily moved out of the way, avoiding Jungkooks fist. Without even realizing it, tears of anger and desperation was streaming out of his eyes, as he quickly wiped them away but more just followed, "She could have died damn it!" He yelled out, stopping Jungkook from lunging again in surprise, "A broken arm, bruised ribs, a fractured skull and her mark fading, Sera could have fucking died in your damn apartment building and you wouldnt even have noticed! My best friend...she could have died..." he voice cracked in the end, his sudden anger dissipating as he hung his head low.

"W-what do you mean?" Yoongi stuttered out, removing himself from Hoseoks arms as he walked closer to Baekhyun. His face completely pale as he tried to find his connection to Sera, but he felt nothing but despair, "What happened to Sera?"

"If you didn't want to be with her you could have just rejected her," Baekhyun felt humiliated for crying in public, but he couldn't help himself. All he could think about was just how lifeless Sera looked lying in that hospital bed, and angry at himself that he couldn't protect her, "She's in so much pain as it is, why can't she just be happy? Soulmates are suppose to love each other and care for one another, so why the hell is she in the hospital by herself? Why the hell did I leave her?"

Ever since that rainy day, when Sera appeared before him in front of his house, soaked to the bone and freezing, her usually bright amber eyes dim and empty, the heartbreaking sobs the echoed throughout his quite house. Baekhyun swore he was going to protect Sera, to protect her happiness because she deserves it. Even if he doesn't act like it, or pretends he's constantly annoyed by her, Baekhyun needs her to be stable to be sane. There was no romantic feelings there, but Baekhyun loved her like family, she was his person, and he felt so helpless right now. With his bruising hand and tear streaked face, he shouldn't be in the middle of campus fighting. He should be at the hospital, by her side, whispering reassuring words and cursing at her to wake up.

Before anything else could be said or done, a security office came and broke up the fight, instantly the students dispersing, leaving the four boys to deal with the consequences of their mess.

When Jungkook was going to raise an accusing finger at Baekhyun, Yoongi cut him off, and with a firm stare, Jungkook kept his mouth shut. The white haired boy explained it was all a misunderstanding and that everything was fine, apologizing profoundly for the scene they caused.

The pick haired boy stayed silent, drying up the rest of his tears as he muttered his own apology to the officer and Yoongi.

The security officer seemed slightly annoyed, but was still understanding and let the boys off with a warning before walking off, leaving the boys alone.

"Tell me what happened to Sera," Yoongi spoke this time, with sureness as he stared hard at Baekhyun. He ignored the tug at the bond he felt coming from Jungkook, sending him a quick glare to cut it out. Yoongi still didn't forgive him for what he did the last night, that he all but ruined everything.

A bitter chuckle escaped Baekhyuns mouth, his beautiful face pale and swollen from crying, as he ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to just yank it out, "Chanyeol found Sera unconscious on the staircase and took her to the hospital. When I left she still hasn't woken up but the nurse said she should be fine. That stupid girl was lucky she survived a fractured skull," even if he said it rather jokingly, Baekhyuns heart ached so badly as he realized that Sera was lucky that she survived and if she wasn't...

Just the thought of it wanted Baekhyun to throw up.

However, the thought to Sera dying passed through Yoongis mind, and he threw up the waffles that Jin made for them that morning.

*****

"I want my dad," I managed to croak out tiredly, my throat still dry and scratchy as it sounded nothing like me. Staring at the nurse, I hated the pity look on her face as she smiled sadly at me. She was staring at me as if I was a child that came down with the flu and was crying out for their mommy. I absolutely hated it and without thinking I snapped, "Stop looking at me! I want my dad!" It hurt to talk that loudly as I began to have a coughing fit and by doing so there was a pounding in my mind, causing me to groan out in pain as I laid back onto the pillow.

"I'm sorry Miss. Han, we'll go contact your father immediately, and I was told you have visitors wanting to see you...would you like to let them in?"

Instantly I imagined it was Baekhyun, and I didn't want him to see me in this state, "tell whoever it is to go away. I want my dad." Turning to my side, or the best I could in my side with all the wires hooked up to me, my back faced the door, as I tried to ignore everything going around me.

Just trying to block out everything that has been happening.

To just forget everything.

*****

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss. Han doesn't want anyone visiting her right now," the nurse informed the four boys, bowing slightly in apology.

"Did you tell her it was Baekhyun? I'm her emergency contact," he let out a tired sigh, wanting to slump down on the chair.

The nurse gave another apologetic smile, "Miss. Hans been sensitive ever since she woke up and she wants us to get her father," before the pink haired boy could say anything else, the nurse gave one final bow before walking away, leaving the boys alone at the nurses station.

"What are we gonna do if they won't let us in?" Hoseok asked worried, concern written all over his face. His usual bright, sunny smile was replaced with a gloomy frown. Even his red hair seems dull instead of fiery.

Baekhyun didn't reply, Instead, he ignored the nurses words and pushed through, walking to the room where Sera was. He was going to to yank it open and tell her to snap out of whatever slump she was in, that everything was going to be alright. However, his hands stopped right above the door handle, his sensitive ears picking up muffled sobs, his heart twisting as his hand began to shake, "Sera," he called out, trying to keep his voice calm but he knew he was failing, "It's me Baekhyun. Jungkook, Hoseok and Yoongi are here. Can we come in? Or I can tell these three losers to go away."

"Just go away," her reply was instant, it was filled with so much sadness and Baekhyun knew if he could see her eyes, it would be the same as when it was during that rainy day.

"I'm not going anywhere Sera, it's going to take days for your dad to come."

"Please," it was a desperate plea, almost breaking into a sob, "I-I can't anymore. I can't do this anymore, I just want my dad Baekhyun. Please go away."

Sera had always been independent ever since her brother died, never wanting to burden her parents. Even taking up a part time job to help pay the bills, even if her parents told her not to. Juggling school and a job was not easy, but Sera did it all without a complaint, never wanting to burden her parents. Her first year of college she fell terribly ill where she had to be admitted into the hospital, but even then she never told her parents, didn't even tell anyone until they called Baekhyun, who Sera made her emergency contact. Never has she ever cried for her parents to be with her.

"You're acting stupid! Ji-Ho wouldn't want you to be wallowing in your own self pity!" Baekhyun didn't mean to snap, but he was also emotionally unstable at the moment, and ignored the hard and warning look Yoongi gave him.

"He's dead! Ji-Ho is dead and no one knows what he wants anymore! I killed him so leave me alone!" Her voice was loud as she yelled, causing several people to stop and stare. It was followed by a heart wrenching sob, and for the second time that day, Baekhyun also broke down, a sob of his own slipping past his lips.

"Please," it was his turn to beg, forehead pressed against the cold door, tears dripping onto the floor, "Let me help you..." _**[2135]**_

_**Preview of chapter 15:** _

_"This bond...we never asked for it. I remember my dream was to always find my soulmates and just...be with them. Now that I think back, it was kind of pitiful that was my only dream. I'm about to graduate college and then go to a medical school, my dream is to be the best cardio surgeon there is. I also want all of you to be happy, and being with Lilia makes you all happy." **  
**_


	15. Smiles

"Baekhyun!" A deep voice tumbled through the hospital building, instantly spotting the vibrant pink hair that belonged to his daughters best friend. Worry was written all over the aging mans face as he rushed towards the college student, "I'm sorry it took a few days to come, where's my daughter? Is my baby girl okay?"

Instantly getting up, Baekhyun looked miserable and at the verge of passing out himself. Skin pale with a bluish tint making his lack of sleep the more apparent with his deep, dark circles. Hair flat and dim, as his facial hair were stubbles from the lack of him maintaining his appearance. Even his outfit was thrown on last minute, a hoodie with sweats, not caring about the usual clean impression he liked to maintain. It didn't matter, he hasn't even been attending his classes the past few days, his time spent in the hospital, to try to make Sera see his way.

However, ever since the day of the fight, a flip just switched off inside him. Uncaring and uncooperative, ignoring any attempts of Kimie telling him he needs to take care of himself or Sera was gonna get angry. Phone notifications left unchecked, several of his other friends attempted to call and text him, but he ignored them all. There was no energy left to care anymore, all of it spent on Sera, even he knew she wouldn't be happy with how he was acting, but he didn't care. Everything was just numb to him now, even when Sera's father had engulfed him into a bone crushing hug. He didn't feel the warmth and love behind it, all he felt was emptiness.

In the bag stood Taehyung and Jin, awkwardly standing there, not knowing what to do.

For the past few days, at least two of Sera's soulmates would come and spend majority of the day with Baekhyun. Though they never did speak to the pink haired boy, nor would Baekhyun give a reply if spoken to. They tried their own attempts to comfort Sera or try to persuade her to let them in, but even they failed. The bond they shared was mute, no one knowing how Sera felt, because she was blocking the bond and it added even more stress.

If you continually block a bond, it'll weaken it.

Sera has been blocking the bonds for days already.

"Are your Han Sera's father? Han Jun?" One of the nurses spotted the man.

Sera's father was hard to ignore as he was nowhere near slender as Baekhyun was. He towered mostly everyone standing at above six feet tall, and he was a built man, his muscles prominent even with his old age. Once dark brown hair was graying with a few wrinkles, but he was lovely as ever.

Instantly he let Baekhyun go, with a slight pat on his shoulders before turning to the nurse, "That would be me. How is my daughter, is my baby girl okay?" He was worried, this was the first time he was ever called in concerning Sera's health since she moved out for college. When he received the call his heart nearly stopped beating.

Before the nurse could reply, Sera's doctor came and excused her with a friendly smile. It was the same doctor who had always been treating Sera for the past four years, "Mr. Han," there was a pleasant smile on her face as she gestured for the group to follow her, "Miss. Han has been asking for you during her first day in the hospital, but recently Miss. Han has become...unresponsive."

Their was fear stricken all over the old mans face as sweat began to form, "What do you mean to that? Is my baby girl in a coma?"

"No she's isn't in a coma, I apologize for the misunderstanding. Sera's been following a daily routine, but that's just that. She'd wake up, the nurses would feed her and assist her to the bathroom, but that's it. She hasn't been talking at all these past few days, even being unresponsive to Mr. Byun and her soulmates."

That caused confusion and slight panic for Taehyung and Jin, as they had inherently, but not formally met Sera's dad, and how were they going to explain they were at fault here. That his baby girls soulmates, the ones who were suppose to cherish, love and protect her, caused all this? That they haven't even broken up or talked to Lilia yet.

"Soulmates? My daughter has soulmates?" Jun asked, confusion written all over his face, "She never mentioned anything about soulmates to me," he then turned to Baekhyun, but his eyes caught the two boys slightly in the back, eyes narrowing slightly, "Baekhyun, who's Sera's soulmates?"

This was it.

This was the moment Baekhyun ousted all of them, told them of what truly transpired that put Jun's baby girl in a hospital bed. It would be Taehyung and Jin in the hospital bed now.

"It should be Sera to tell you Uncle Jun," Baekhyun spoke, surprising the two boys as he paid them no attention. A defeated smile was on his face, as he truly did want to tell Sera's father the truth, but couldn't. There was no reason, but the facts that he just couldn't.

This had stunned the two boys, and it didn't settle right with them. Both of them had wanted Baekhyun to tell Jun the real truth, because this would be their punishment. They, and their other soulmates has caused Sera to be in this condition, and they so badly wanted to make up for it. None didn't exactly know how they would, but just withholding this big picture from Sera's father felt wrong.

Everything just felt so damn wrong.

Jun nodded, his lips pressed together in a firm line but didn't press forwards. Turning back to the doctor, he took a deep breath, "Can I go and see my daughter now?"

The doctor nodded, as she gently knocked on the door announcing their presence, before slowly opening it. Quietly the small group entered the room, and the sight of Sera was not what they group had expected from the doctors description of Sera.

They were expecting a broken girl, who looked and was broken.

However, the girl before them, who sat in the hospital bed seemed...fine.

Of course there were the bandages wrapped around her head, and the cast of her left arm, along with several needles piercing her skin, but either then that, she looked lively. Skin slightly pale, but there was a glow to it that usually people did not have in a hospital. Hair neatly combed and tied into a loose ponytail, and her amber eyes shown brightly in the room as she sat up and her eyes going instantly to her father.

A smile made its way on her lips, "Dad," her voice was shaky and parched as if she hasn't used it in awhile. They heard one of the nurses who was in Sera's room let out a relived sigh as she silently dismissed herself, "You're here.

"Of course I'm here, you had me worried sick!" Jun instantly fussed as he walked over to Sera's bed and gently sat on the side of it, "Besides the bandages and cast...well you look fine! Are you feeling fine?"

"I'm sorry that I worried you," there was a smile that inched it's way onto her face, a serene one that almost looked to calm to be real. There was a storm brewing inside the calm facade she played so well, that her father didn't notice, "I was clumsy when walking down the stair, and tripped," she didn't mention how her vision was blurred from tears and it felt like her heart felt like it was going to stop beating.

"S-Sera?" Confusion was written clearly on Baekhyun's face, attempting to process the Sera that was before him.

Amber eyes shifted to meet with desperate brown ones, for once in years, their eyes clashes with conflicting understandings from one another. The two set of eyes, different but yet so familiar, no longer saw eyes to eye, as Baekhyun knew there was a wall built up around her, as her smile never slipped as she took in Baekhyuns defeated appearance. Even her eyes, beautiful amber eyes that spoke volume, seemed to be muted.

There was a moment of silence, before Sera spoke, "I've heard you barely gotten any sleep Hyunnie, and that you've been skipping class. Thank you for worrying about me, but you should prioritize yourself. I'm fine."

That two words nearly broke him, because Baekhyun knew Sera wasn't fine and that everything was a lie. She was trying to paint an image that wasn't real, to mask the true ugliness and darkness of the situation with bright colors that were untrue. Even if she wanted to push Baekhyun away and pretend she was alright, the pink haired boy already knew her too well, knew that she wasn't fine. Even as she began to calmly talk to her dad, catching up on things, with that smile never slipping off her face, Baekhyun knew it was all a lie.

A lie he desperately wanted to reveal but didn't know how.

His friend, who he expected would be an empty husk of the person she once was, sitting on the hospital bed, reassuring her father. Something in him wished she was an empty shell, instead of this fake smiling girl.

After a few minutes of talking, Jun's phone went off and when he checked the called ID, he gave Sera an apologetic smile, "It's my boss, I left without a notice. It'll be a quick call," with Sera's understanding smile, Jun stood up and left the room.

Leaving Sera with three boys, who didn't know what to say.

Once again, it was Sera to break the silence, as she addressed Jin and Taehyung, "The things I said that night...was unnecessary and I apologize," her voice was light and airy, "I do hope we can be good friends."

"Friends?" Taehyung asked slowly, taking a cautious step towards Sera. He always like to imagine Sera smiling, her amber eyes sparkling as she looked at him. Yet the person before him was like a stranger, and he couldn't grasp exactly what Sera was saying, his heart pounding painfully hard, "What do you mean?"

"This bond...we never asked for it. I remember my dream was to always find my soulmates and just...be with them. Now that I think back, it was kind of pitiful that was my only dream. I'm about to graduate college, and then go to a medical school, my dream is to be the best cardio surgeon there is. I also want all of you to be happy, and being with Lilia makes you all happy."

Jin stepped up, opening his mouth, but only closing it as he tried to read the situation. Desperately tried to fix this mess and clear up any misunderstanding, "Sera, we're soulmates," his voice pleaded, trying to get his point across, "We're meant for each other, to be with each other and to love each other."

A chuckle escaped Sera's chapped lips, an amused one, no hint of bitterness, "We don't have to be lovers, I'm fully content with being just friends. I value my friendship with Lilia as well, and I want her to be happy. There is no love between us, but we can learn to love each other as friends."

Refusing to listen to this nonsense, Taehyung walked over to Sera and kneeled beside her. He was desperate as he gently grabbed Sera's good hand, warm brown eyes staring pleadingly into amber ones, "No, ignore what Lilia said that day. We messed up, we all messed up. We can fix this together, we're suppose to be so much more then just friends. Please, we can do this," tears were forming at the edge of his eyes. He was never good with words, never knew how to verbally express his emotions, he could only ever do that through his drawings. So he was desperately trying to tell Sera his feelings, to make her see that this is not what he wanted.

Taehyung wanted to just go back to the night he got drunk with Sera, to feel that beautiful feeling he felt when she was in his arms. To gaze at her beautiful appearance and take in her sweet scent. Just a few days ago he remembered sitting in her apartment with Jimin, all of them laughing and chatting together through the photo shoot for Kimie. How Taehyung felt so complete in that moment.

He just wanted to go back to that moment.

"We can learn to love each other, so please don't give up on this. It's so beautiful what we can have, don't throw it away."

*****  
 **Preview for chapter 16:**

_"There's nothing wrong with that arm," Jun pointed to Sera's arm where her soulmate marks were, wrapped with bandages. A rather unreadable expression on his face as he leaned against his chair in Sera's hospital room, "Why are you still hiding your marks?"_


	16. Behind the Smile

"Sera hides her pain behind a smile," Jun spoke calmly, seating himself in front of Jin at the table in the cafeteria. A tray of cafeteria food with him as he had a calm smile on his face, "No matter what we tell her, she always blames herself for Ji-Ho's death."

Jin had ended up leaving Sera's hospital room, finding it difficult to breath as he couldn't think clearly. To see Taehyung cry and Sera keep that same fake smile of hers, was just too much for him. He wanted to be stronger, to comfort Taehyung and support Sera, but he just couldn't. Instead he ran away to the hospital cafeteria, where Jun found him.

"That boy, I think Taehyung was his name, passed out from crying. Baekhyun said he was gonna take care of him," Jun informed, keeping his gaze on Jin, watching for his reaction.

It was difficult to come up with a reply, wanting to run and see his soulmate, but also feeling willed to stay seated to those intense amber eyes that were so similar to Sera's. It was overwhelming, "I-is Sera okay?" He hated the way his confidence was sapped away from him.

"She's your soulmate, can't you feel what she's feeling?" Jun's voice held not an ounce of anything except a comforting fatherly tone. Even with his intimidating appearance, he was a kind person.

To say the least, Jin was thrown off guard with Jun's direct question, but all the more down. Yoongi has told everyone what Baekhyun had told them, that their bond with Sera was fading, one of the reasons why he couldn't feel Sera's emotions mixed in with her blocking the connection.

"H-How did you know?"

"My daughter spent years obsessing over her marks and parading it around, its burned into my mind. You also don't do a good job at hiding it."

Jun remembered the days his daughter would talk on and on about her soulmates, constantly dreaming the day she would get to meet them. Of course with Sera being his baby girl, Jun was never fond of the thought of the day she finds her soulmates. As silly as it sounded, the marks on her daughters arm was a constant warning, that one day her soulmates would come and sweep her off her feet, take her away from him.

Never did he think one day, that Sera would find her soulmates and instead of being smothered in happiness and love, she would be in a hospital bed.

"I don't know the full story," Jun sighed,  
Leaning back in his chair, food left forgotten, "But, I can connect the dots. Sera would do anything in the world to have Ji-Ho back, but even she knows it's impossible, so she's willing to sacrifice her own happiness to keep Ji-Ho's soulmate happy. Excuse my for prying my nose, Baekhyun gave me a brief explanation of the situation."

"Are you mad?"

"No, of course, we'll a little bit of me is, after all, my baby girl is hurting. However, I know this situation is messy. Know that however, Sera's constantly sacrificing her own well being for others, hiding her pain behind a smile. This is just an old man pouring out his hopes to a young, handsome fellow, but I hope one day, someone can see behind that mask of hers, and pull her out of that miserable hole she dug herself in. To not believe her when she says hurtful things, to realize that she's in pain and needs someone to see past her cold exterior, and just give her a hug."

He didn't wait for Jin's reply, as the older man got up, patting a comforting hand on Jin's shoulders before walking away, leaving Jin to ponder over his words.

*****

"We're home," Jin announced once he entered their apartment, Taehyung sleepily following behind him, who instantly went to his room.

There was rustling in the living room as Jin entered the main area of the apartment and spotted Jungkook and Lilia sitting together in the couch, with Hoseok and Namjoon off to the other side. The sight of Lilia in his soulmates arm unsettled Jin, reminded of his conversation with Sera's father.

"How's Sera?" Hoseok asked, concern written all over his face for both Sera and Jin, "Did you get to see her?"

Jin decided for now, he would ignore Lilia and his youngest soulmate, "Taehyung and I saw her because her father finally came. She...seemed off, but the doctor said she's recovering fine."

There was silence that followed after, no one saying a thing in the unusually quite living room. It mad Jin squirm slightly in discomfort, unable to bring out his goofy side to set the mood. Even if he wanted to erase the tension, just the thought of acting all silly and cutesy in front of Lilia was off putting, especially when she gave him an expectant look, expecting him to walk over to her and give her a kiss.

Instead, he muttered a quite goodnight before walking stiffly to his room, ignoring when Jungkook called his name. All he could think about how this was his doing, how he forced them to stay quite when Lilia was spouting nonsense. It was Jungkook, with his begging face and teary eyes that made them stay instead of chase after Sera. Him feeding anger into Namjoon, causing him to snap at Sera.

Jungkook has violated the bond they shared, and Jin felt used and dirty. Never once did he think his sweet, bunny smiled Jungkook, would every take advantage of the bond, and yet he did.

Now he was sitting in the living room, arms wrapped around Lilia, acting as if he hasn't ruined any relationship they could have possibly had with Sera.

"Jin-Hyung!" Jungkook used more force in his tone, nearly slamming the door of Jin's bedroom closed when he entered. There was an irritated look to the young boy, as he felt his connection to Jin being cut off to him, making him upset and angry, "What's your problem hyung?"

The eldest of the soulmates only chuckled bitterly, slumping down in his desk chair, a tried look on his face. His lighter brown eyes stared into deeper mocha ones, there was almost a pleading look to it, but also a warning.

Neither of the boys said anything, until Jin finally spoke up with a sigh, "Do you really love Lilia, Kooki?" He asked carefully, choosing his words intently, not wanting to upset the youngest. Even if he was upset at him, Jin could never really snap at Jungkook, after all, he was the one to spoil him the most.

"I-I do hyung, and I love all of you too, my soulmates. But...Sera, I don't want to he with her," Jungkook hated change, and he knew he was at the wrong for using the bond for his own personal gain. However, he simply refuses to accept Sera as his soulmate.

Jin just chuckled, rubbing his face tiredly as he no energy to quarrel with Jungkook, "Can you at least tell me why? Tell us why?"

"Because, she knew for four years and said nothing. Does she really think that lowly of us that we would reject her if she told us the truth? All these years she's been so cold and mean to us, but she was bonded to us," there was such bitterness in his tone, eyes darkening slightly as his fist clenched, "All this time she's been ignoring us, but you guys just accept it so easily!"

Of course Jungkook felt absolutely thrilled when Taehyung told everyone that Sera was their last soulmate. In fact he just wanted to run and find wherever she was at the time and bond with her. To finally feel complete and full, to get rid of the empty feeling he has been dealing with, but yet, he just couldn't.

Jungkook may be the youngest, but he wasn't stupid. He knew his actions the night they talked to Sera and Lilia were unforgivable, forcing his soulmates to not say anything and making Namjoon angry on purpose. He royally fucked up, Jungkook knew that much, but a childish side overcame him, an unreasonable anger towards Sera for hiding the fact she was their soulmates all these years, allowing the seven of them to grow close and form a deep bond with Lilia. Only for that five years of bond mean nothing to Jungkook, because he also wants Sera, but he was angry.

Five years isn't a short time, Lilia was involved in all of their lives. All eight of them poured secrets out to each other, leaned on each others back. Lilia was even involved with their family for gods sake. It terrified him that he was so willing to walk away from that, scared for a moment of the bond.

Then it changed to absurdly angry that it was unreasonable, to be denied of his last soulmate by the very person themselves.

"Kooki," Jin heaved out, like it was difficult for him to breath, "The only reason why we haven't said anything to Lilia is because of you, you know that right? If you really love Lilia, we won't stop you from being with her...but, then that means none of us can be with Sera."

"Do you not care at all hyung!" Jungkook didn't mean to yell, but a burst of anger overcame him, "She kept everything a secret on purpose! How am I suppose to just accept the fact that she's my soulmate and that we bonded unwillingly!" It hurt him, to know that if Taehyung never found out about Sera, she was just going to continue acting like there was nothing between them and even go to America to get her bond removed.

Jin finally let go of the block he had between their bond, and felt Jungkooks pain, sadness and anger. Letting out another tired sigh, he got up from his chair and without saying a word, he walked over to Jungkook and wrapped his arms around him. Burying his face in his neck, he left a gentle and loving kiss at the base of it, "It bothers me too, but we're soulmates. We're suppose to talk things through, not try to make the other hurt," he tightened his grip a little harder when he felt the sleeve of his shirt becoming wet from tears.

"I'm sorry hyung," Jungkook almost whimpered out, clinging onto the back of Jin's shirt, "I really messed up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, everything will be okay."

*****

"There's nothing wrong with that arm," Jun pointed to Sera's arm where her soulmate marks were, wrapped with bandages. A rather unreadable expression on his face as he leaned against his chair in Sera's hospital room, "Why are you still hiding your marks?"

"Just don't feel like showing them off," Sera mumbled, the smile gone from her face, replaced with a tired one. Being in a hospital bed and doing nothing but lay, was surprisingly tiring and mentally draining.

Snorting, Sera's father leaned towards Sera, his own amber eyes stern as he gazed at his daughter, "You nearly showed off your mark everyday till you were 16, why hide it now?" Jun knew Sera, he raised her, and even the distance between them ever since Sera moved out for college, he still knew his daughter well. Knew when she was in pain and knew when she was lying.

Sera knew to, that was why she stayed silent.

"Jin and Taehyung seem like nice men, I could only hope the others are just as nice," Jun was blunt, never to beat around the bush with his thoughts or try to hide them. It just wasn't something he ever did, "The boy Jin reminds be a lot like Ji-Ho, caring and kind. Just had that feel to him," he knew Ji-Ho was such a sensitive topic for Sera, knew that her wounds never healed from that incident. Sera never allowed herself to heal, because she believed it was her fault why he passed away.

The mention of her brother obviously bothered Sera, she stiffened and shuffled around her bed slightly. Anytime Ji-Ho's name was brought up, it was like rubbing salt into her wounds. It was enough to break the facade she was playing, her amber eyes becoming slightly watery, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

"You're Ji-Ho's baby sister, he knew what he was doing that night when he pushed you out of the way from that car. He wanted you to live, so you can be happy, not torturing yourself with this senseless guilt!" Jun remembered picking up a passed out Sera from Baekhyuns house on a rainy day. Cold to the bones as Baekhyun tried his best to dry and keep her warm. Both their faces puffy and red from crying, he remembered just how weak and vulnerable his baby daughter looked.

It's still haunts him till this day.

"I shouldn't have even been there, I should have been home like mom wanted me to be, but I snuck out and she sent Ji-Ho looking for me!" She remembered just wanting to go over to one of her friends house for a party, but her mom wouldn't let her and she snuck out. Even till this day she had a mark left on her elbow where she scraped it hard when Ji-Ho pushed her out of the way, causing her to fall, and Ji-Ho to be hit by a car.

"Even if you didn't sneak out! Ji-Ho would have sacrificed his life in a heartbeat for yours. While he wanted Lilia to be happy, I know damn well my son would have wanted his sister to be just as happy. Ji-Ho loved Lilia, they were soulmates, but Sera, to him, you were the most important person in the world. He spent months begging your mom and I to give him a little sibling and when you were finally born, you should have seen the smile on his face."

Tears were streaming down Sera's face once more, covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her vulnerable state from her father. The words that her father spoke still weren't processing through her brain, they couldn't get through the guilt she felt.

"You may not know this Sera, but for a long gone Ji-Ho was depressed, he was just moving by, surviving but not living. However, when you came into his life, you gave him a purpose to live, to continue his education and pursue his passion in life, to be a cardiologist. If he saw you now, he would have died from heartbreak."

"I killed him!" Sera sobbed out, refusing to believe he was even close to being significant as Lilia was to Ji-Ho. She wouldn't be selfish and ever hold herself to that high or regard, "If it weren't for me he would have been a cardiologist by now! He could have been alive, happy, with all of us, with his soulmate."

"But he isn't Sera," Jun's tone took on a much softer and gentle tone. Brining up a had, he gently rubbed Sera's shoulders, "And the ones alive to remember him should be doing it in happiness instead of grief. I wish back then I could have seen past your smile, and notice you weren't alright, to just have helped you heal so you wouldn't feel this pain now. I miss Ji-Ho to, every single day, but I live my life to the fullest, because I know he would have wanted me to."

"I miss him dad."

"I miss him too."

(2555)


	17. Happiness within Pain

I felt utterly useless, lying in this hospital bed, the constant beeping of the monitor driving me insane. The same nurse coming in every hour, asking me the same stuff, garnering the same answer for it. With a horrible headache to boot, my body aching all over and the feeling to utter loneliness was suffocating.

My father ended up leaving to a nearby hotel he was staying at to shower and get a change of clothes. It's been three days since he came, and two days since I've seen any of my soulmates. I would have been lying if I said I didn't feel the bond desperately wanting me to go to them, having lied to Yoongi about not feeling attracted to him. The week we spent together, I just wished we could have spent in my room together, just to be close proximity and the reassurance of each others presence.

Now I had no one, because I pushed everyone away.

Baekhyun haven't come to visit ever since my father came, and I knew he was angry at me. Knew that everyone was angry at me.

"Miss, you have visitors," a nurse suddenly came in, I couldn't see her as my back was faced towards her, but I could already see her bright gummy smile due to her cheery voice, "You think you're up for them?"

I didn't say anything momentarily, contemplating wether to send whoever was away. It was either Baekhyun, Kimie, or my soulmates, and honestly I wanted to turn them away. The thought of confrontation made my stomachs uneasy, but I knew I needed to grow up, to be stronger, to stop running away.

"Okay," I mumbled, trying to muster up enough energy to turn onto my back. It was considerably hard with the stupid cast in the way. When I fell that night it didn't even hurt that badly, but I guess I was going through much more emotional pain then physical at the time. Didn't even register that I fractured my skull.

"Sera!" A loud cheery voice broke through the silence of the hospital room.

It caused me to stop momentarily in my movement, my breath caught in my throat as my heart began to beat faster. I wasn't prepared to put on a smile, to act like everything was okay. My brilliant acting three days ago took nearly a week to prepare, and even then when Taehyung began to cry, I wanted to give in and embrace him. To just soothe his pain, but I didn't.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I now laid on my back, slightly elevated as I weakly waved to Hoseok and Yoongi, trying to not blush by their appearance. While I looked like absolute trash, those two looked devilishly handsome.

It was just wasn't fair sometimes.

"We brought you food!" Hoseok all but sung out, lifting up the paper bag in his hands with a dazzling smile, while Yoongi sat himself in a chair at the corner of the room. The red haired hummed as he cleared off a nearby table, "Thought you got tired of hospital food, so Jin-Hyung cooked you up some food," there was such a bright and blinding aura to him, able to just make anyone around him happy.

I noticed the tension though, even with his bright smile, I could tell how it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was all for show and I hated it. It just made me a hypocrite, with all the fake smiles and words I spoke, it was disgusting and I didn't want to see it on someone like Hoseok.

"Thank you for visiting," I mumbled, offering the most genuine smile I could. The smell was enticing, nothing like the boring and bland food the nurses give me. It actually caused my stomach to growl quite loudly, causing my face to burn up and I knew I was blushing red.

"Jin-Hyungs food has that effect of people," Hoseok giggled, seeming much more happier. He then began taking out the various containers he packed, "How have you been feeling? The nurse said you were recovering just fine."

It was hard, to not shield away from his energetic and warm nature, to not reject it, because in my head, I still believed I didn't deserve it. However, that wasn't for me to decide alone, and if any progress is to be made, I need to be willing to cross the bridge too, "Besides a massive headache I feel fine. This place is driving me insane though."

"To warm you right up!" Hoseok placed what seemed to be kimchi stew and rice on a tray, and it looked mouthwatering, "Jin-Hyung poured all his love into this!"

"Thank you," I mumbled, trying my hardest to not drool at the amazing smell and look of Jin's cooking.

It's been so long since I had a home cooked meal that someone actually prepared for me. So immediately, without any concern of appearance I began to dig in. Of course just as expected, it was fucking delicious that I could probably die happy.

Though, I couldn't exactly fully enjoy, because I was reminded of the things I've said. The hurtful words I said that night and to Taehyung when he visited me. His tears were heartbreaking, so despite the delicious food, it almost tasted bitter.

So without looking up form the food, I stopped eating, "Is umm...Is Taehyung ok?" I asked meekly.

Yoongi, who had up till this point, had said nothing, only sitting in the corner and observing Sera. In his mind, he truly wanted to embrace her in a hug, to shower her in comfort and affection, but he could feel what she was feeling now, because they were close now, it was also due to that, Sera isn't blocking the connection anymore.

No one was blocking the connection anymore.

There was such a mix of emotions, ranging from confusion to guilt, always the same. In his mind he always wondered if she'd ever felt happy, but he did feel a glimpse of a feeling that was lighter. His heart beating slightly faster when he felt slight excitement coming from Sera when they walked in, mixed with nervousness.

It was quickly squashed down with hesitation and weariness.

"He hasn't come out of his room," Yoongi also didn't leave him room for a few days, but he wasn't going to say that.

Guilt washed over Sera instantly, worried for Taehyung's health and even more guilt for causing him to be like that.

"Stop blaming yourself!" The white haired all but yelled, shocking both Sera and Hoseok as he stood up angrily. Fist clenched, he was breathing hard as he looked down on the floor, not wanting to glare to Sera or Hoseok, "You're always blaming yourself! That's all I ever feel from you, it feels like ever since I...we bonded to you we just made your life even more of a hell! Do you regret bonding with us? Regret bonding with me? Do you hate this bond?"

Hoseok was such a bright person and loved seeing the good in people, but he could just be as scary as Yoongi. He blocked Sera from the other mans view unconsciously, his warm brown eyes hardening in slight warning, food long forgotten, "Yoongi, you need to calm down. We didn't come here to yell at Sera," he attempted to reason.

It was always hard to reason with Yoongi when he was angry, "We need to talk, all of us just needs to talk without Jungkook fucking forcing us to do anything but talk! I was so fucking happy when I bonded with you Sera, the week I spent with you was bliss, and you said it was nothing but out of obligation! We've hurt you, and we need to make it up to you, but we have feelings too!" He knew he was being irrational, that he was ruining everything, but too see her marks still covered up by bandages, it hurt.

While they have all bonded under different circumstances among the seven boys, they never hid their marks like Sera did. Worry ate away in Yoongis mind, wanting to know if Sera's marks were fading, even if she was receiving soul treatment.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok yelled out, but couldn't particularly say anything, didn't know how to retaliate. In his head, he did feel slightly similar to the white haired boy. However, Sera's weariness should be expected, as the boys haven't made the best of decisions up to this point.

Looking behind him, he checked on Sera, worried for her, and his brown eyes widened in panic.

With her head hung down low, food forgotten along with hunger, tears were silently streaming down her face, hands attempting to wipe them away, but replaced by many more. There were small sniffles coming form her, and Hoseok felt her sadness and his heart tightened.

This wasn't how today's visit was suppose to go.

"For a long time I've been really lonely," Sera spoke through her tears, not looking up, "And I know I put myself in that situation, pushed everyone away. I kept everything a secret because of fear and guilt. I'm damaged, I hate myself, all I do is focus on studying and I don't even look that pretty," she ranted on, stumbling on her words, trying to fight through the tears, "My personality is shit, and my whole self is just shit. Even if my dad said it wasn't my fault, I still blame myself for Ji-Ho's death. I feel guilty for fawning over my soul marks when Hyunnie didn't even have one. I feel like a horrible person for taking away Lilias happiness."

Yoongi regretted his outburst, wanting to stop her tears and the horrible things Sera was saying about herself. Even Hoseok wanted to slap his hands over Sera's mouth, not wanting to hear her blame herself for things she had no control over.

"But Yoongi," Sera finally glanced up, amber eyes meeting with gray ones, her own blurred and watery with tears, "That week spent with you, I never wanted it to end. For once in my life, I didn't feel alone. Even if you felt nothing but sadness, I was really, really happy, that someone really cared for me and that I could have a chance at happiness. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

While she admittedly did feel guilty during the week with Yoongi, a big part of her felt absolutely happy. To just be able to wake up, and have Yoongi be there, to see him wake up with a messy bed hair, tired droopy eyes and a sleepy smile. Her heart hurt so badly, but out of such happiness to be able to just stand next to him. Even if it was such a simple routine they shared together, it felt so much thrilling. To look up from her delicious waffles, to see Yoongi across from her, and for him to look up as well and give her that soft gummy smile of his.

Everything felt so perfect with him. With any of them.

"I'm really happy."

No words were said, as Sera closed her eyes and her head hung low, desperately wanting Yoongi to finally believe her, to believe in her when she is finally opening up and telling the truth.

For a moment there was nothing said, complete silence besides the beeping of the machine. Sera refused to open her eyes, to look at the distrusting and angry look that Yoongi surely would be holding.

However, she was wrong.

Instead a pair of arms wrapped the best it could around her damaged body, gently brining her head to the rest on his shoulders, as she felt something wet splash on her other shoulders. Unconsciously she cried to, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of Yoongi, and the warmth that came along with it.

Hoseok was content with standing off to the side, his smile beaming as he watched his two soulmates sob. While others would have viewed their crying as something had, Hoseok knew better and that this needed to happen. That both Yoongi and Sera have been attempting to hide their true feelings for one another, not wanting the other to worry.

While this may just be a small improvement, it was finally a moment where progress was being made. If this relationship was ever going to work out, there could be no hiding, keeping their true feelings a secret or faking. They were soulmates, destined to be together, to love one another and continue supporting each other, so one person doesn't have to bear their pain and suffering alone.

"You're so stupid Sera," Yoongi sobbed, clinging tighter to Sera without hurting, "What am I suppose to do when you're this stupid?"

"Shut up you grandpa."


	18. The Pain

It had been a few days since the incident with Yoongi and Hoseok, and things were progressing slowly, which I didn't kind.

Still stuck in the boring hospital, it was unbearable now, with Yoongi and Hoseoks frequent visits, occasionally Jimin, Taehyung and Kimie accompanying them. We didn't talk too much about serious things, but this time I felt it was going to be alright. However, I did want to sit down with everyone once I'm out, to talk to them even suggest going to visit a soulmate specialist, to try to handle this situation.

Because I do want this to work out.

This day it particular, I didn't have any visits so far, as I got a text from Yoongi that the majority of them were going to be busy. My dad had to return home due to work, but he promised me that he would keep in touch.

With me healing nicely, the doctor said I would be able to leave the hospital soon, and everyday I look forward to when I can finally get out of here. Though even I knew a shit ton of school work would be waiting for me, as Hoseok refused to even consider getting me my assignments or laptop, telling me I should rest and all. My dad all but agreeing with him.

There was no homework to distract me now, to distract me with my muddled thoughts as I stared anxiously at my phone. I had sent several text to Baekhyun, apologizing to him for how I was asking and he replied to none.

All I could think about now was his broken look and I regretted ever trying to be fake to him.

It never worked, he always saw through it, saw I was lying right to his face and I knew he hated it.

I even knew he read my text messages, with a small read sign at the bottom of my text, letting me know he saw it and chose to ignore me. It infuriated me, but I knew ultimately it was my fault.

*****

Baekhyun never knew why he dedicated so much of his life to Sera, and expected nothing in return. She was a girl he hated throughout middle school and most of high school, and yet, it took once incident for him to completely change. Just one incident where he saw her at her most vulnerable, and he clung to that feeling of her sobbing into his chest, shaky hands gripping his shirt, like he was the only one to keep her sane and stable.

They spent nearly everyday together since, goofing around and just living life. Together.

They were always together.

They were best friends, each other's persons.

This wasn't some cliche rom com where two best friends develop feeling for each other and they get together and live a happy life. No. Their lives were not simple, especially with soulmates in place. You cannot simply just ignore it, especially when you do bond with your soulmate. As much as the marked individuals loved to say how much control they had on their lives, they truly didn't, bounded by a mark, to share the rest of their lives with whoever bears the same.

For those unmarked, they are surrounded by people who do have soulmates, the ones they are destined to be with, and for a place like South Korea, you don't just ignore it. You look forward to meeting your soulmate, to bond with them and have the cliche happy ending.

Baekhyun wasn't given that privileged, there was no mark on him, there was no restraint he had to follow, able to choose who he wants to love. The person he did not mean to choose to love was the most cliche person ever, his best friend, who from the very beginning always wanted to be with her soulmates, even through the pain that came with it through the years.

When you spend so much time with someone, who you just click so well together, how can you not fall in love with them? Baekhyun loved and adored everything about Sera, to her bright amber eyes, serious nature when she was in her study mode, laid back attitude, her most random antics and saying, and most importantly, her smile. A smile that always made his heart beat.

"Another beer," he groaned out, feeling the buzz of the alcohol as he sat by himself in a bar, just like a cliche drama. His whole appearance messy as he didn't care, he just wanted to forget. To forget these feelings that he will always hide, "Actually give me shots of vodka."

Now that Baekhyun looked back at it, he was a horrible friend secretly. In his head, he did truly want Sera to he happy, but a part of him wanted her to go to America, to remove her mark. So maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance, an even playing ground. That was why he yelled at her when she announced planned to go to America for that sole reason, because he was scared of himself, of the type of person he was becoming, because he knew Sera would never be happy if she destroyed her bond.

They were never meant to be nothing more then just friends, and Baekhyun could never hope to cross that line. Never could hope, even before her secret came out of the bag, because he knew if he did, he would loose Sera forever.

Loosing her, would be so much less painful then staying by her side though, to watch her fall in love and finally be happy with her soulmates, the one she was destined to be with.

Baekhyun had no one, no soulmate to look forward to, so when he glanced to the side when he heard someone sit next him, he flashed a seductive smirk at the beautiful lady who chose to sit next to him. His shots came, and he pushed one towards her, and with a smile and heavy heart, he began drowning in them.

*****

He was stupid, he should just turn back now.

The last person Sera would probably want to see was him, the one who caused her pain and suffering. However, an itching feelings has been scratching at him for the last few days. Watching Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok come home, with a such a happy and dorky look on their faces after having just visited Sera. There was an air to them that Jungkook has never quite seen and he wanted it. Wanted to feel the happiness they felt, and yet, did he deserve it?

While he has been trying to come in terms with his feelings, he just couldn't make them out. Jungkook was a failure of a man, and still hadn't broken up with Lilia, but he did tell her that he needed distance and wanted to be alone.

Alone.

Jungkook hated being alone.

Lately Jin and Namjoon have been too busy, balancing their jobs, Jin's residency ending soon along with a big project in Namjoons company.

The other four of his soulmates were barely home, also swamped with homework as well as visiting Sera whenever they could.

It left the youngest by himself, feeling neglected even though he knew he was being irrational. Even after his stupid mess up, all six of his soulmates forgave him, still gave him their regular affection, morning and night, always showering him in love that he relished in. Yet, it didn't feel right, none of it did, and he knew the answer why.

With a gentle knock on Sera's door, he cracked it open slightly and wearily peeked through, "I-I um...it's Jungkook, can I come on?" God he was a nervous wreck, sweat began to form as he regretted ever coming here, because he already expected the rejection to his answer.

There was a moment of silence, and Jungkook decided it would be best to leave, but such a sweet and angelic voice stopped him, "You can come in if you want," his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

With hesitation, Jungkook slowly moved into the room, as if letting Sera know, if she changed her mind about letting him enter, he would leave. However, there none of that, she stayed quite, watching almost with an amused yet confused look at how slowly Jungkook entered. It was quite awkward, as he also slowly closed the door, barely making a sound throughout the process. The scene was comedic, and Sera did an excellent job at hiding her laughter.

"You had classes today right? How were they? TaeTae always tells me your always swamped with school stuff," Sera was the one to initiate conversation, though her tone was slightly awkward, wanting to be more inviting. Especially when Jungkook stood against the door, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlight, hands held together tightly and she swears he was sweating.

"W-What? Class was fine...Tae talks about me to you?" This was a new side to him Sera has not yet seen.

To her, she always viewed Jungkook as someone who was confident and proud, nearly perfect at everything he does. Every girl and boy fawns over him, along with professors, with his adorable bunny smile and his intimidating natural talents he seems to gain constantly.

It was a aight to see him stumble over his words, cheek tinted a light pink as he wouldn't even meet her eyes.

"Just a little bit, that you do a lot of sports and stuff."

Jungkook nodded, thinking over any possibly things Taehyung would tell about him. Suddenly he began getting nervous, scared that his actions were revealed and that Sera secretly hated him, because it was him who forced her into this situation, because he was being selfish and vicious, "Did he say anything else?" He asked, voice meek and not filled with the confidence he usually held, terrified that his actions maybe unforgivable.

"Yoongi-Oppa told me you used the bond to make them stay silent," Sera was blunt, always will be, something that will never change, "Made Namjoon snap at me."

It was something that Sera already forgave Jungkook, never once did it even cross her mind to he angry at him. In away, she did deserve this backlash, should have known that keeping her soulmates a secret would bother her soulmates. Always knew she was ultimately burying herself into an already established relationship.

"You...you hate me do you?" He regretted everything, wishing to just reverse the clock and undo his past mistake. To just once, make a decision he was proud of in his life, to just follow his heart and get rid of his stubbornness.

"I never hated any of you," Her voice was soft and gentle it wasn't fair to Jungkook, as if she was trying to soothe him into sleep, "I...I'm sorry Jungkook, for keeping it a secret all these years, for being too much of a coward to tell any of you. Even now I keep questioning if I can even be a good soulmate, I don't want any of you guys to be in pain."

Jungkook was a man of pride, someone who held himself to high esteem and he had the skills to back them up. Even if he was the youngest of his soulmates, he still proved himself, proved to make sure he wasn't looked down on, with Seokjin being a surgeon, Namjoon rising in ranks in his fathers company, Hoseok becoming well known for his dancing, Yoongis ability to create music that touched the soul, Jimin able to capture the emotions of people, and to Taehyung being able to paint emotions that have no words to describe it. No, Jungkook worked his ass off to not hold his soulmates back, to want to be able to stand next to them as an equal and not as the baby boy of the group, through his athletic abilities but as well through his singing.

However, all that pressure will eventually crush a person, the pressure to just be perfect and be the golden maknae, that he was absolutely terrified of letting any of his soulmates down.

Yet, he purposely did with Sera and he regretted it and couldn't figure out how to apologize.

So that was why he was whipping the few tears that dropped down from his eyes, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he refused to look at Sera.

He knew already she wouldn't be looking at him in disdain or hate, but her amber eyes would be filled with so much understanding and adoration, that Jungkook knows he does not deserve. It would have been much better if Sera would have just yelled at him, but now, she was apologizing to him, when he came here to do the apologizing.

"I let you down," he managed to sob out, voice and chest tight as he had to remind itself to breath, "I'm your soulmate, I'm suppose to protect and to love you, and I nearly got you killed," it hurt to know that because of his actions, Sera ended up in the hospital and if Baekhyun didn't tell them, none of them probably would have known.

"I'm okay Jungkook, I don't blame you or anyone for this. It wasn't just you in the wrong, it was all of us, you don't have to blame yourself," she was a hypocrite. Sera didn't want Jungkook to blame himself for what happened to her, because she knew all too much of the pain that is associated with that. She has been living with that pain for nearly 7 years and it's unbearable.

"How am I suppose to be by your side? To call myself your soulmate when I caused you so much pain?"

Jungkook wouldn't look up, refused to look at Sera because he couldn't face what he did. With the pain and suffering he caused to the very person he was bonded to. He was the worst of the worst when it comes to soulmates.

With weak legs, Sera swung them over the bed, pushing herself to sit up and had to take a moment when she became dizzy. When it subsided, she took in a deep breath and pushed herself up, using the annoying monitor that is always constantly beeping to support her. Through the day's of her stay at the hospital she has done a few physical therapy, her muscles were still weak. However, something in her pushed her forward, so even with shaky legs she took confidant steps towards Jungkook.

She felt his pain, knew exactly what is going through his thoughts, could see it and she knew if it was left unattended it would manifest into something ugly and horrible.

Eventually, which felt like eternity, she was standing in front of Jungkook, who still didn't look up. It caused her to frown, but with her good hand, she gently brought them up and gently cuffed his cheeks.

They were soft and wet from crying, as Jungkook and hers breath hitched when they felt the sparks where their skin made content. Sending waves of comfort and warmth through both of them.

Gently rubbing Jungkook tears away with her thumb, Sera slowly raised his head so he could look at her.

Jungkook was beautiful, to put it in simple terms. There was a sort of childish look to him underneath the mature facade he attempts to put up, a sort of vulnerability. It was only enhanced with the tears that streamed down his face, dark brown eyes blurred with them, within its depth held such insecurities that he tried his hardest to hide from others.

But Sera could see them, because they share the same pain.

With her own sad smile, she gently rested his forehead against his own, feeling his warm breath as she tried her hardest to make him understand that she never once hated him. To make him see that it is okay to cry, and that he shouldn't carry whatever guilt he has on his own, that she would be there now.

"We can fix with together Jungkook, all of us, we'll find a way to make this work, because this could be so beautiful."


	19. Talk

"Kooki-ah," Jin spoke in an almost scolding tone that a mother would use. He instantly got up from his spot on the couch and walked towards his youngest soulmate, worry written all over his face when he noticed his puffy, red face and knew he had been crying, "You were out all day, where were you?"

Namjoon and him had volunteered to stay up, allowing the rest to sleep as they knew majority of them had a long day tomorrow. Tomorrow was Monday, and both the boys had the day off tomorrow, so they didn't mind staying up for their youngest boy. Especially when worry would prevent them from doing so as they realized Jungkook left his phone in the apartment, so there was no way in contacting him.

"If you're gonna head out at least take your phone with you," Namjoon chided, not bothering to get up from his position on the couch. A laptop balanced on his lap, even if he had the day off tomorrow, he was always still busy, "Taehyung and Jimin ran all over campus looking for you."

Jungkook only hung his head low, feeling guilty for making everyone worry about him, when he knew they had their own share of things to worry. Plus, they should be worrying and fussing over Sera, not him. A person who couldn't even remember to bring his own phone with him, "Sorry hyung's," he muttered, feeling a sudden shame.

He messed up.

He keeps messing up.

Slightly taken back by Jungkooks depressed state, Jin turned to look at Namjoon, with an alarmed look. Usually the youngest Maknae wasn't like this, not so subdued.

With a soft sigh, Jin chuckled lightly as he gently patted Jungkook head, to try to reassure him, because he felt what Jungkook was feeling, "You even forgot your wallet, let's get you something to eat."

"I want to break up with Lilia," Jungkook suddenly said, the thought of eating right now just made him want to throw up. There was too much guilt in him that he just couldn't eat, "I don't want to be with her anymore."

"What happened Jungkook?" Namjoon suddenly asked, growing worried by his sudden change of attitude. Gently, he lead Jungkook to sit down on the couch and exchanged worried glances with Seokjin.

"Because I don't want to make anymore mistakes, I...I just want to fix everything."

Because he never felt so much at peace and loved then when he was in Sera's arms, and never did he feel so guilty at the same time. To be so tempted to press his lips against hers, but he restrained himself. If their first kiss were ever going to happen, it wouldn't be when he still didn't fix his wrong mistakes.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow okay, we'll all do this together okay Kooki?" Jin spoke so gently as he pressed a soft and comforting kiss on his cheeks, feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

*****

In order for this relationship to ever grow and progress, everyone needed to be open, no one left behind, unaware by the situation.

Everyone was been unaware for so long.

So with flowers in hands, and with a nervous smile, Namjoon gently knocked on the door to Sera's hospital room, heart beating so quickly it felt ready to jump out, he wanted to run away, to hide from fear of him not being able to be forgiven and the fear of rejection. To just hide and not confront his fears.

However, he couldn't, he was the reason why everyone was in this mess.

Everyone looked to him whenever there was an important decision to be made, like what university they would all be going to, to where they would be living and even deciding what to do for the holidays. Namjoon was just a natural at leading and making decisions, it's came easy too him and yet he made such a stupid one by his inability to make one.

There was no excuse for the delay of breaking up with Lilia, he should have sat her down the moment he knew Sera was there soulmate and ended things with her. To make everything clear instead of this confusing tango they have gotten themselves in. A tangle that seems almost impossible to undo and it was due to his lack of decision making that caused it to be so.

"Come in," she sounded so tired, as if she was just woken up from a nap, and it only caused Namjoon to feel even more horrible for showing up,

The last thing Sera would want to see was him, and yet he was already walking into the room, sweating a river as his hand that held the flower began to tremble. When he fully walked in, he gently closed the door behind him and instead of looking at Sera, he hid his face behind the flowers, "It's Namjoon?"

"What are you doing here?" Her voice wasn't harsh nor angry, but it was blank and null of emotions. There was no forced emotions, as Sera just allowed herself to express that she didn't feel anything, or didn't know what she was feeling, "Shouldn't you be coddling Lilia?" Again, she didn't sound bitter, like she was just asking a simple question.

However, it was like a punch to Namjoons guts, as he shuffled about on his feet in nervousness, "We're going to talk to Lilia today, in the evening when everyone's done with classes."

All the boys had decided that things have gotten too out of control, and that they would finally sit down with Lilia and end things with her. In was Namjoons suggestion to inform Sera about it, no longer wanting to keep secrets from each other, to just have better communication.

"You know my heart hurt so badly when we bumped into each other at the grocery store," Sera spoke, as if she didn't even hear Namjoons words, piercing amber eyes observing man, "I wanted nothing more to just get away from you two, to run. Yet all I wanted was to just...I just wanted to hug you."

It truly was pure coincidence Jin and him ran into her, also having ran out of grocery and needing to restock. The same day he learned that Sera was his soulmate, and when they both coincidentally reached for the same and last cereal box, Namjoon knew he wanted to keep her close. To form a bond and live happy lives together with all his soulmates, and yet he ruined that opportunity.

Yoongi pressured him, advised him and told him he was being stupid for being soft on Lilia. He just thought he was doing the decent thing, to not just break up with Lilia out of the blue, but to distant themselves from her before ending things. All while trying preserve Lilia's emotions he all but ruined Sera's.

He hated himself for that.

"I knew you all were dating Lilia for five years, bonded to her more then you ever did to me," Sera continued, noticing the way his figure trembled slightly, "Yet that night, when Lilia was all but humiliating the mark and bond we shared, instead of defending me, you yelled at me and told me to get out. In al honestly, I'm still a little bitter at all seven of you. Even if Jungkook was manipulating the bond, could none of you feel the pain I felt? The suffering along with both the physical and emotional pain when I fell down those staircase and cracked my skull?"

Sera stayed up last night, falling asleep when the sun was already up, just thinking. Trying to piece what has happened together and to reflect what she has been feeling. For once she wanted to be selfish, and not forgive everyone so easily anymore. To have them realize the pain she has been enduring.

"Would you have even noticed if did end up dying in those staircase? Can you at least lie to me and tell me that you have have at least felt that much."

Her words made it hard for Namjoon to breath, as he gripped the flowers in his hands tightly, trying to find words to speak but he couldn't. Like some invisible hand was wrapped around his neck, preventing him from breathing or speaking. The weight of what truly has happened came crashing down on him and it's going to kill him or at least make him go insane.

"A selfish part of me hates you Namjoon, along with all the other boys, for the pain I've been through, and yet, it's my fault in the end. I should have told you, but I didn't."

Even if Sera wanted to be selfish, to not forgive so easily, it hurt so much to be mean. To watch your soulmates shoulders slump, head held down as he looked defeated, even the flowers seemed to become limp. It broke her heart and she wanted this pain to stop, to stop his pain, "That was mean of me Namjoon, I'm sorry."

She was always apologizing.

Something in Namjoon didn't like that, didn't like how Sera so easily apologized when she had nothing to apologize for. To easily except his complete fuckup and forgive him, when he hated himself.

"Please don't forgive me so easily," his voice trembled slightly, stormy eyes hesitantly looking up to meet with amber ones, "I- we all hurt you so much. I just don't understand why you're forgiving us so easily."

A small chuckle escaped her lips, amber eyes softening slightly as she gently patted the empty spot on her bed, a gesture for Namjoon to sit next to her. With a persisting smile, the awkward man did just that, but with complete hesitation as he placed the flowers on his laps.

To just be so near Sera was overwhelming and yet he felt the warmth and love that radiated off of her.

"I just...Maybe I don't want to make things so difficult anymore. I've been pushing you, all of you away for four years, I'm just tired of doing it now."

Namjoon took her words into consideration, tried to piece all his thoughts together. From the moment Taehyung revealed that Sera was their last soulmate, he could never think clearly, never made the right decisions. For once he just wanted to make the right decision.

Hesitantly with his free hands, he slowly reached towards Seras hand, the arm that contained the soul mark. It wasn't bandaged up, but it was free, the beautiful marks left able to breathe and he reveled at the sight as he gently wrapped his much larger hands over hers.

Sera didn't pull away and it caused Namjoon to let out a sigh of relief and just a little bit of his anxiety to leave him.

"You know, before I met any of my soulmates I hated the thought of them," he began to speak, gray eyes staring softly at Seras marks, "I dreaded the day I would find my."

This peaked her interest greatly, but also caused her heart to become heavy by the tone Namjoon had. It was filled with untold grief, that she couldn't help but turn her hand that Namjoon held to intertwine their fingers together. The sparks between them were absolutely breathtaking and filled her with so much warmth, and the same could be said for Namjoon.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," she spoke gently.

Namjoon only shook his head, and offered her a tired smile, but his eyes held so much gentleness for her, "I want to tell you."

"My mom, well she married someone who wasn't her soulmate, my dad. He didn't have a soulmate, I guess that's the reason why he married my mom. I'm an only child, and for a little bit I did have a good life, two loving parents. My dad, well he always prioritized business over family, so I've always been closer to my mom. The fateful day did happen though, that my mom met her soulmate. It was an easy divorce to be honest, sometimes I questioned if my dad ever loved my mom, or even me, because he didn't even fight for custody so I went with my mom and her soulmate."

Namjoon took a moment to breath, to recollect his emotions, but with his hands in Seras, it was an anchor to him.

"You do stupid things for your soulmate, they're the one meant for you and you love them so much. Sometimes that's never a good thing," his gaze got considerably darker, but it wasn't directed towards Sera. It was as if he was staring at his own past, "My moms soulmate hated me, because I was a reminder that he wasn't my moms first in everything. I remember constantly getting beat and harassed by him. All the while my mom stood in the back, because she didn't want to upset her soulmate. She allowed her own child to nearly get beaten to death and didn't even lift a finger."

Sera felt the pain, from both Namjoon and herself as she could only try to imagine the pain he went through. It sent an overwhelming sadness to see the grief written all over his face, to know that his own mother didn't do anything to help him.

It hurt so badly to even think of the pain and trauma Namjoon had to endure, all because his mother didn't want to upset her soulmate.

Bringing up their intertwined hands, Namjoon gently brushed his lips against Seras knuckled in such an affectionate manner. He felt the compassion and sadness Sera felt for him, and he knew that he was going to love that aspect of her the most.

"I hated soulmates after that, I though they just brought out the ugly side of you. That it wasn't even love, it was just forced love. When I met Jin and Yoongi in college I wanted to hide and run. I wanted to reject them," it was another stupid mistake and decision he made. The moment he bonded with the two boys he got angry and ran away, and he felt their pain and confusion.

"But you know the soulmate bond, it hurt like hell to be away from them and I was in a tough spot. So I eventually did end up spending time with them, I really had no real intention to date or even fall in love with them. I just wanted the pain to go away, but maybe it was the bond or it was genuinely me, I began falling for them. Jin always took care of me, sometimes he acts more like a mom then my boyfriend. Yoongi never talked a lot, but we bonded over music, I help him produce time to time, and he does little things to show he cares. Like when I'm working overtime at the office he visits me for lunch or stays up late until I come home."

The sad and dark look vanished from his face, replaced with a soft smile and he remembered the fond memories. Remembered when he began to truly fall in love with his soulmates and it filled him with so much warmth.

"We met Jimin and Hoseok next at a dance show, they were breathtaking up on the stage dancing together, like they were one. Both of them are so bright, Hoseoks like the sun and Jimin's just as soft as mochi."

At that Sera couldn't help but giggle, finding Namjoons description of the two boys to be accurate. Her own happy smile coming on its own, and Namjoon couldn't help but think her amber eyes shined much brighter with a smile on her face, and he never wanted it to go away.

"Jungkook was next, it was Jimin who found out first as they met at a gaming arcade. It was more complicated as Jungkook was the only one to bond because he was wearing a jacket at the time. It took a week for Jungkook to find the courage and us to tell us he was our soulmate, because well, he was still in high school and he thought Jimin was in college. While the age gap was weird, we worked it out and stuff. To be honest, for awhile Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok and I were like Jungkook and Jimin's care takers for awhile. Then came Taehyung, he nearly pounced on all of us when he bonded to us."

There was many things Namjoon wanted to talk to Sera about, but he didn't plan to tell her all of this. It was a heap of information and he worried he overwhelmed her. But by the way her heart monitor remained calm and she didn't pull her hands out of his, he took it as a good sign.

A sign that they were bonding.

"How do I fit into this?" Sera asked, voice unsure as she still didn't know her place in this relationship.

"We'll take small steps at a time, at your own pace. We can be whatever you want us to be, whatever you want Sera, because as foolish as I maybe as my mom, I'll do anything for you. Anything for my soulmates." ( _2888_ )


	20. Lie so Beautifull

Everything is a lie.

The smile she always has is a lie.

The happy go lucky attitude she has is a lie.

The facade she painted is a lie.

The life she lived is a lie.

The relationship she had is a lie.

Even her own happiness is a lie.

The mark on her wrist, forever a dull gray, was a reminder that everything is a lie for her, a constant reminder of what she had lost.

In return, she took everything away from the very person she called a best friend.

What was her excuse?

That Sera killed her soulmate, that even she knew was an unreasonable excuse. That the death of Ji-Ho was never his precious little sisters' fault because everyone knew how much Ji-Ho loved his little sister, cared for her so much because she breathed life into him the moment she was born. Even that was an understatement.

Lilia knew that even if Ji-Ho and her were soulmates, that to him, Sera comes first. It was a fact that Lilia was content with, because Ji-Ho still showered her in love, cared for her, and genuinely loved her. They were soulmates, their heart beats for each other and Lilia was truly happy, her days were always filled with bliss with Ji-Ho, her happiness laid with him, he was her universe, her light, her sun, her source of happiness.

So the moment Ji-Ho died, it wasn't wrong to say, that Lilia died as well, an empty husk of her left behind with her soulmates' death. A numbing and empty feeling she constantly felt and wanted to go away.

How do you move on, how do you be happy when you lose your soulmate?

*****

They stopped becoming friends the day Ji-Ho died, both of them knew that much. It was all a facade, an act of friendship, both not separating out obligation and regret.

Lilia never really knew why she stuck around, why she bothered to play the facade as Sera's friend, neither did she understand why Sera did the same. They were close, best friends even, but it changed when Ji-Ho passed away, to the point where Sera couldn't even look at Lilia out of sheer grief and regret, while Lilia couldn't because she couldn't help but think that Sera took everything from her.

It was hard to hate a person like Sera, who at times could be snarky and hard-headed, she had a pure heart. There were never ill feelings in her, only ill feelings for herself, constantly putting others before her, even if they didn't deserve it. She's the type of person that you can quite literally beat up, and she'll be a little heated for a few moments, but in the end, she'll forgive you.

There was always something about Sera that made others drawn to her, something that made everyone flock around her in high school. She was just happy, constantly wanting to just have a peaceful and fun life, never wanting any drama. Sera was straightforward, always finding lies useless, knew how to say the truth but also in a way where it didn't come out like she was being a stuck up person.

However, it changed when she killed her big brother, the happiness and smiles she always bore disappeared. Unlike Lilia though, she didn't hide it behind a false facade, she wasn't good at that, it was so easy to tell how broken she was.

One bright amber eyes dull and lifeless.

The only thing, the only people that could make her play a facade is her soulmates, and she played it so well.

"You're gonna get released tomorrow?" Lilia asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She felt the awkwardness in the room, covering itself in the room like a thick blanket.

There was once a time where they could easily talk and laugh with each other.

With a weary smile, Sera only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Secretly she was terrified and a little confused, as it was the next day, meaning the boys should have talked to Lilia. She nearly had a heart attack when Lilia walked into her room, a nurse walking in when her heart monitor spiked up.

"That's good, you should see Baekhyun when you get released. Kimie told me he's been hanging around bars more frequently. You're probably the only one who can get through to him," Lilia did attempt to snap Baekhyun out of whatever haze he was in, but to no avail. The only things she got out of him were a string of curses and how she was ruining everyone's lives.

There was a time when she was even able to talk and goof around with Baekhyun.

A moment of silence overcame the two girls, both staring at each other and both with the same thoughts of, 'what happened to us?'

They were best friends once, they told each other everything, told them about their nightmares and insecurities, and along with that, they told each other their hopes and dreams. Even when they started to become distant when Lilia found her soulmate, both the girls knew they could rely on each other still. Countless nights spent at a park near their high school, talking about the most random of things.

Everything's changed.

No.

That was wrong.

Sera always remained the same, even with the guilt and sadness she always carried beneath the grief, it was still the same Sera. Never once did she change, still the same girl who swung on the swings next to Lilia, laughing and telling stories about the most random of things. Always blunt and straight to the point, never one to lie to spare feelings.

It was all Lilia who changed and for the worst,

"I always knew," Lilia finally whispered, forcing the words out of her throat, confessing everything. All the lies and secrets she held, "That I was dating your soulmate. You showed me your soulmate mark all the time, the moment I saw the boys marks I knew," she was a horrible person, Lilia knew that much.

Sera expected to feel angry, to want to scream and yell at Lilia because she knew the pain she was going through. However, she felt none of that, only an underlying disappointment, because Lilia knew the most of how much she always cherished finding her soulmates.

"I- I wasn't going to date them, just befriend them and all. You were gonna come to the college next year anyway, so I decided you should just find out yourself, maybe even under a cherry blossom tree like you always wanted," it was the truth. There were never ill intentions, in the beginning, never wanting to hurt Sera as she did, but as the loneliness and emptiness began to pile up, so did the bitterness and jealousy as well.

Lilia watched the seven boys interact, saw how much happiness they gave each other. The boys nearly radiated happiness and warmth. They had so much love for each other that it was suffocating because they were soulmates. Forged by whatever being for each other, to fill in their imperfections and bring out the best in them and make the ugliest parts of them the most beautiful.

She once had a person who did the same to her.

Yet when Ji-Ho left her behind, all the beauty in her disappeared, only leaving the nasty and ugly sides to ruin everything.

To ruin and make the very person Ji-Ho cherished so much suffer.

"I wanted that happiness they had, I didn't want to be lonely and empty anymore. So a few months in, I convinced them to give up looking for their last soulmate and I took the part that was meant for you," it was a disgusting dance she played, but she played it so well.

There was never an excuse for what she did, but the pain of losing a soulmate is unbearable. More often then not, when a soulmate dies, the other follows.

Lilia was close in following, the thoughts always there.

How do you continue to live, when the other half of your soul is gone?

Somewhere along the lines, her motives of simply wanting to feel again, to try to feel a ounce of warmth and happiness, had changed. Instead, jealousy and bitterness consumed her, because she knew this game she was playing wouldn't last forever, and that the boys would eventually find out about Sera and leave Lilia.

Sera would be able to be happy, be filled with warmth and love with her soulmate. All the while, Lilia was supposed to stand in the back, the empty feelings once more consuming her. It wasn't fair to her, why does Sera get to be happy with her soulmates, while she had a part in killing her?

Her thoughts were disgusting, she knew that and yet she couldn't care at the time. No one knew the emptiness she felt, and Lilia wanted Sera to experience the torment of never being able to be with your soulmate, to never feel the warmth and love that comes with it.

Somewhere along the line, Lilia turned into a monster, a feeling consuming her worst then the emptiness within her. It wasn't her, it wasn't what she had wanted to become, and yet she clung unto the boys, knowing full well that she had no right to.

"I would say sorry, but that doesn't fix anything," Lilia sighed, pushing herself off the wall and walked towards the vase of white tulips next to Sera. It's gentle floral scent wafted the room, it smelt comforting in a way because she knew the meaning of the flowers, "The boys talked to me yesterday, they ended things. But..." she trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"I don't hate you, Lilia," Sera mumbled, finding the courage to speak as it felt like she was going to suffocate, "I took everything from you..."

Sera was always such a forgiving person, and Lilia abused that part of her for so long.

"You were always so forgiving," Lilia chuckled, but it was dry and humorless, "It's a trait Ji-Ho loved about you." There was a pang in her chest when she muttered that name, "But I hate it the most about you, because I treated you like shit, I abused you, paraded around your soulmates as if they were my, took everything from you so you could feel the pain I felt, yet none of it was your fault, and here you are, forgiving me but hating yourself."

"You did those things because you are in pain."

"That doesn't give me the excuse of what I did to you," Lilia sighed, sitting down on the chair and looked out the window, unable to stare into Seras forgiving amber eyes.

Lilia didn't earn that forgiveness.

"What are we gonna do? What's gonna happen to us?" Sera asked hesitantly, scared for the answer that may come out of Lilia's mouth.

"I guess we'll see each other during Ji-Ho's death anniversary. Yesterday I booked a flight back to America, I'm going to live with my aunt there and finish vetinary school," Lilia remembered booking the flight through blurred eyes from tear. She had called her aunt, cried to her and confessed everything she has done and her aunt offered her a place to stay.

Lilia was weak and pathetic, running away from the source of her problem.

"W-Why would you do that? If it's because of me you don't have to go away," Sera was stunned and a little panicked that Lilia was going to America. Guilt eating away more at her thoughts.

"Don't blame yourself," Sera couldn't see it, but there was a serene smile on Lilia's face, her eyes gazing outside as the sky was seemingly crying because she only just realized tears were streaming down her face. Yet she didn't feel sad, angry or bitter, but she felt a tinge of happiness that she hasn't felt since Ji-Ho died, "The college there is better anyway, plus I want to remove this mark on my wrist, to try to move on."

"B-But, we're best friends! Even if we did become distant and you did those things I still see you as a sister! We spent years of middle and high school together and nearly all of college," maybe Lilia was right, she was too forgiving, but that was who Sera was.

"You don't mean that," Lilia wasn't angry, nor sad, "You see me like the last piece to Ji-Ho, that's why you're clinging on too tight. Sera...out of everyone, Ji-Ho cherished and loved you the most. The person I've become, I'm ashamed of, and Ji-Ho would have hated the person I am now, that's why I have to leave, so I could at least try to gain his forgiveness to what I have done."

"But...we'll still be friends right?"

"We'll become friends again when I become a person that's worthy of your friendship."

Neither Lilia or Sera said anything after that, allowing the silence to take over, as both of them pondered over their thoughts.

Both the girls knew this would be the last moment they would spend with each other for a long time.

But not the last.

( _2236_ )


End file.
